Melee Trap
by Mako n' Nova
Summary: What happens when all the Melee characters are captured by us? See what we put the poor Smashers through. Let the games (amongst other things) begin!
1. Enter Mako and Nova!

Mako: Hi!!!!!*waves to the reader* Ok, this is my first Smash Bros. Melee fic……… hell. This IS my first fic. Anyways, I don't own Smash Bros. Melee, and I also don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Nova: Wow, you must feel special.  
  
Mako: *smacks Nova in the head* Shut up! Anyways, um, WARNING slight SHOUNEN-AI (Marth/Roy) nothing major. Some other pairings…..Some character bashing I guess. NOT I repeat NOT a Mary sue. If it, was I would hang myself from the nearest tree. They are the true form of evil. Me and Nova are only in the fic because I can't think of another way to carry out the plans I have, and I don't think that the Master and Crazy hand would do the job right. Yu-gi-oh references in the beginning, and um….. I think that's it! This story is co-written by my slave….er… I mean assistant Nova!  
  
Nova: Thank you…. I think…… Now on with the fic!  
  
*************************  
  
One day the entire cast of….  
  
Announcer guy's voice: Super Smash Brothers Melee!!!!!!!!!  
  
…….. that was odd. Anyways, they all started a big royal rumble match in the Final Destination arena for no apparent reason except to begin this fic.  
  
Link: *stabs G&W and he flies to the other end of the arena* Hahahahaha! Defeated once again you wad of paper!  
  
G&W: Beep buzz beep!  
  
Samus: *about to shoot Link in the back* Hahahaha! I got you now Fairy Boy!  
  
Zelda: *kicks Samus in the back of the head* Don't try to kill my boyfriend!  
  
Everything was going on well until…  
  
Mako: *pop* um….. hi?  
  
Everyone else: O.o *stare at the girl in that appeared in the middle of the arena*  
  
Captain Falcon: *points* Who the hell are you!?!?  
  
Bower: How did you get here?!?!?  
  
Math: Why did you steal my hair colour!*hugs Roy for comfort*  
  
Roy: ^-^ *hugs Marth back*  
  
G&W: *annoying clicking sounds* BEEP BEEP BUZZ BUZZ?!?!?  
  
Kirby: I though only I could fly!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly!  
  
Kirby: Sorry, forgot about you.  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff!  
  
Kirby: Anyways, I thought only me and Jiggly over there could fly.  
  
Mewtwo: Don't forget about me. I can use my psychic powers are float.  
  
Kirby: FINE! Ok, only me, Jigglyfruit, er, puff and the psychic psycho Mewtwo  
  
Mewtwo: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Kirby: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, only us three can fly, unless someone else has the ability to fly. Well, anyone else?!?!?!  
  
All: *silent*  
  
Kirby: GOOD! That's what I thought!  
  
Mako: Well, I can too! I have magical powers! So there! Ha! :P  
  
Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo: ……..ok *sweatbubble*  
  
Mako: Anyways, my name is Mako Tsunami, I'm 15, female, in high school, my sign is piceses…  
  
Ganondorf: Shut up! We don't care!  
  
Mako: Meanie. Anywho, I'm here to capture you all and torture you and drive you insane for my own personal amusement! *Sparkle sparkle, smile smile*  
  
All: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: *sees Pikachu* Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww lookie, it's a pokéchu! *Grabs Pikachu and hugs it*  
  
Pikachu: *Gets pissed off* Pi pikachu! Pika pi!  
  
Mako: *cuddles Pikachu* It's so adorable!  
  
Pikachu: *Really pissed off* Pi ka chu!!! *Zaps Mako with a thundershock*  
  
Mako: *Throws Pikachu away* I don't like you anymore! :P *suddenly sees Pichu* OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! IT'S SO MUCH CUTER THEN THAT STUPID LITTLE YELLOW ANNOYING ELECTRIC RAT/HAMSTER!!!!!!! *grabs Pichu and hugs it*  
  
Pichu: *is uncomfortable and tries to push Mako away*  
  
Mako: Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww! It likes me! *hugs Pichu tighter, if that is possible*  
  
Pichu: *isn't getting enough oxygen and squeaks out* Pichu, pi pichu pi! *shocks Mako…. again*  
  
Mako: The hell! *Chucks Pichu at Pikachu* I hate all you Pokéchus!!!!!!  
  
Pichu and Pikachu: @-@ *swirley eyes*  
  
Mako: *sniff* No one appreciates how long if takes to get my hair so perfect and spike it like that! And now these stupid pokéchus come and wreck it! *cries*  
  
Roy: I feel your pain. No one realizes how much gel it takes to get your hair to stay like that. everyone thinks I never brush my hair…  
  
Marth: I know you brush your hair. I have to wait an hour before I can use the bathroom every morning!  
  
Roy: Hey….*sniff* I though you liked my hair…  
  
Marth: It's not that it's just that you take too long. *hugs Roy*  
  
Roy: *sniffle* Marth you know you love me.  
  
Marth: Ya. But you still take too long to do your hair.  
  
Roy:……….  
  
Mako: *uses her magical author powers and her hair turns back to the way it was before, blue and spikey with long perfect bangs front, not chared, burned and ruined* Um………..! Go Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
*Blue Eyes White Dragon Appears*  
  
Mako: Blue Eyes White Dragon, go and get them!  
  
Roy: RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: *snort. tries to eat Mako's hair*  
  
All: *stop running and watch*  
  
Mako: *pulls her hair out of his mouth* Eewwwww! Bad boy! Now get them!  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: *keeps trying to eat her hair*  
  
Mako: Grrrrrrrrrrr…………..*pulls out gigantic 10 foot sword* DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Suddenly Seto Kiaba appears*  
  
Seto: Blue Eyes White Dragon, get back here! We battle Yugi in *looks at his watch* 10 MINUTES!!!!!  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: *waddles over to Seto*  
  
Seto: *turns to Mako* Never do that again! The Blue Eyes White Dragon will only listen to me!  
  
*Seto and Blue Eyes White Dragon disappear in a puff of smoke*  
  
Mako: That went…. well I guess. Ok, I'll get someone more reliable!  
  
Melee cast: *Turn around ready to run for it*  
  
Mario: Run-a when I say-a so!  
  
Fox: Why the hell should we listen to you!  
  
Mario: Because-a I'm Nintendo's mascot!  
  
Fox: No fair! You're just older then us!  
  
Falco: It's not our fault that Nintendo made you first!  
  
G&W: Beep beep buzz beep buzz buzz beep!  
  
Peach: He does have a point Mario dear. He WAS the first character to star in a Nintendo game.  
  
Mario: Grrrrrrrrrrr……… By-a the way Peachy, how can you-a understand what that-a 2D freak says-a?  
  
Peach: I dunno, ask the author.  
  
All: *stare at Mako*  
  
Mako: *Sweatbubble* That's not the point! Go Dark Magician!  
  
Dark Magician: *poof!* Uh……. Why am I here? *gets glomped by Mako*  
  
Mako: *looks up at the Dark Magician* because I wanna capture all the Smash Bros Characters and torture them needlessly and you're my favorite attack card!  
  
Dark Magician: *flattered* Thanks! I know, but Yugi hasn't been using me much lately….  
  
Mako: That's ok! Cheer up! Now, go and get them!  
  
Mario: RUN!!!!  
  
Fox: Why should we listen to you!  
  
Mario: Because-a that big guy in purple armor is about-a to fry-a our asses!  
  
Mako: Shaddup!  
  
Dark Magician: *gets ready to go after them*  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Ness: Who's here now!  
  
Yugi: Um…. Dark Magician? Um have that match against Kiaba in… uh…..*checks his watch* 5 minutes.  
  
Dark Magician: You mean actually plan on using me this time!  
  
Yugi: Yes. Yes I do. I'm going to combine you with the Ceremony of Black Chaos card and the Dark Generator and turn you into the Magician of Black Chaos!  
  
Dark Magician: Cool! At least I get used and loose this purple armor!  
  
Mako: NO!!!!! I NEED HIM!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Too bad, he's mine. :P  
  
Mako: Grrrr……..  
  
Yugi: Wait, isn't your name Mako Tsunami?  
  
Mako: Ya……..*checks the script* I guess it is.  
  
Yugi: You're the number one ranked ocean duelist in the world! Yu-gi- oh *Changes into Yami Yugi*  
  
Yugi, now called Yami Yugi: Mako Tsunami, I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Mako: Wait! I don't know how to play Duel Monsters!  
  
Nova: *Pops in* Ya, she just killed Mako and stole him name.  
  
Mako: *Grabs a fan that fell out of the sky and whaps Nova* Bastard! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!  
  
Yami Yugi: Ok, this is weird. Biya!!! *Poofs away with the Dark Magician*  
  
Nova: enough with the Yu-gi-oh references!  
  
Mako: Gr, fine as long as you're here, go and get them!  
  
Nova: *disappears*  
  
Ice Climbers: Um… where did he go?  
  
Mako: Don't you know, he's a Shadow Dragon! He's probably getting ready to attack you all right now! He can after all use illusions. He's probably gonna get you right now! Right Nova???  
  
*Silence*  
  
Mako: See!  
  
Everyone:*look at each other suspiciously*  
  
*loud noise*  
  
Roy: *jumps into Marth's arms*  
  
Marth: ^-^ *smile*  
  
Peach: *tries to jump into Mario's arms, but with him being such a short, weak, fat plumber, can't hold her up, so the both fall*  
  
Mario: Peachy! What-a did you do that-a for?  
  
Peach: *cries* I though you would catch me!  
  
Mario: Sorry *pets her*  
  
Peach: *purrs*  
  
Link: *looks at Marth cuddling with Roy in his arms. Looks at Mario petting Peach. Looks at Zelda. He tries to jump into her arms*  
  
Zelda: * decides to change into Sheik*  
  
Link: O.O *falls* ZELDA…. Why did you decided to change into Sheik right now?  
  
Sheik: I run faster this way and I figured we're gonna be running pretty soon.  
  
Young Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *point to Sheik* It's the Shadow Dragon!  
  
All: *look at each other and scatter in all directions and run around in circles like chickens with their heads cut off*  
  
Mako: Um, what was that anyways???  
  
Ness: *stops* My nose was itchy and I sneezed.  
  
Mako: O.o  
  
Marth: *puts down Roy*  
  
Roy: *Pouts* Maaaaaaaaarth….  
  
Marth: Don't worry Roy, we'll have more time to do that later.  
  
Roy: ^-^ *smile* Yay!  
  
*suddenly a giant platform comes down from the sky with a giant black dragon with massive wings and 3 huge claws coming from his knuckles*  
  
Mewtwo: Quite a strange looking creature. *looks at himself in a mirror that magically appeared in front of him just because Nova wanted to prove he did not look that strange* But then again…..  
  
Mako: There you are! Go and get them!  
  
Nova: *opens one eyes half way* Wha……….*goes back to sleep*  
  
Mako: Get them you big fat ass lazy pile of crap!  
  
Nova: *Snotbubble* no mommy, I don't wanna go play with the bunnies………... They always make fun of me……..*snore*  
  
Mako: O.O;;;;;;; What the hell! Get up!  
  
Nova: *rolls over and falls off the platform*  
  
*a loud BAM is heard, all the Melee characters stop running and stare at the giant black dragon*  
  
Young Link: Oh, so that's a Shadow Dragon. Cool!  
  
Sheik: *mumbles* stupid little arrogant younger version of my boyfriend….  
  
Young Link: What was that Sheik?  
  
Sheik: *fakely innocent and sweat* Nothing.  
  
Young Link: Ok!  
  
Nova: *two snotbubbles*  
  
Mako: *walks over to Nova and kicks him in the head* Get up you worthless piece of trash and go and get them!  
  
Nova: *gets up and gets into a battle pose*  
  
Mario: RUN-A!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: Why should we *gets cut off*  
  
Falco: Shut the hell up and run!  
  
All: *scatter and run off the arena in different directions*  
  
Mako: You did that on purpose didn't you?  
  
Nova: It's the game plan. It'll make in more fun.  
  
Mako: Damn you. I wanted to torture them before the end of the chapter!  
  
Nova: But, this makes them more afraid of us! And we can have fun find them all!  
  
Mako: Like a big game of hide-and-seek. You're good Nova, very good.  
  
Nova: I have my moments.  
  
Mako: Ya, and they're very few and very far apart. But whenever they decided to pop up, they're good. Very good.  
  
******************************  
  
Mako: Ok, and that was the first chapter in this insane fic!  
  
Nova: Hahahaha, can't wait to hunt down those losers! When I find them they'll be frozen like bunnies caught in headlights. Death to all bunnies!!!  
  
Mako: *sweatbubble* Anyways, you guys wanna see another chapter??? Please review and tell me what ya think so far!  
  
Nova: Ya, review, but I think we'll right more even if you don't want more!  
  
Mako: YA!!!!!!!! Ok, now go and review, or be a bum and don't. 


	2. Round up!

Mako: Hello! We're back again with another chapter in this beautiful fic!  
  
Nova: Um, ya beautiful.  
  
Mako: Anyways, I can't believe that we actually got reviews! Whoo hoo! Really, I wasn't expecting any. Thanks for reviewing, and not flaming, makes me feel better. Anyways, same warnings apply, Marth/Roy shounen- ai, meaning they're gay, just for your info if ya didn't know that.  
  
Anything between * * is actions  
  
Nova: Ok, let's go!  
  
*****************************  
  
Mako: Ok Nova, let's get looking for 'em!  
  
Nova: Ya, I love hide and go seek!  
  
Mako: Me too, especially since when we find them the actual propose of this fic can be achieved. *Smile*  
  
Nova: o.o Ok, anyways, we should go to the underground tunnels of Hyrule Castle first!  
  
Mako: Why should we go there first, I think I saw some of them run off over there.  
  
Nova: I smell food, and wherever food is, Kirby is.  
  
Mako: Sometimes your nose and obsession with food come in handy. *makes a portal to Hyrule Castle*  
  
*Mako and Nova jump into the portal and appear in Hyrule Castle*  
  
Mako: *plop. Falls on her ass* Owies.  
  
Nova: Hey, is that Kirby!  
  
Mako: Congratulations, you were right…. For once.  
  
Kirby: *looks up in fear and sees Mako and Nova, stops having a fill- your-face event with Jigglypuff and bolt to the nearest exit*  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff! *runs after Kirby*  
  
Nova: *Disappears and appears in front of them*  
  
Kirby: *freezes in fear*  
  
Jigglypuff: *smashes into Kirby and sends them both flying into Nova's arms*  
  
Nova: *grabs them and heads over to where Mako is standing * I got the marshmallows!  
  
Kirby: *looks annoyed* I'm not a marshmallow!!!  
  
Mako: *ignores Kirby* Good job Nova! *Pats Nova on the head*  
  
Nova: *looks up…er… down at Mako* Chocolate Bar *Tilts his head*  
  
Mako: Fine *tosses him a Coffee Crisp*  
  
Nova: *Gulps in down in one bit before it touches the ground* ^-^ *munch* Thank *cruch* you *munch crunch* very *gulp* much!  
  
Kirby: *squirms in Nova's arm…er…hand* I'm not a marshmallow! I dunno about Jigglyfruit over here… But I know I'm not!  
  
Jigglyfruit…er…puff: *blows herself up to twice her size as she often does in the Pokémon series* Jiggly jig Jigglypuff puff!  
  
Kirby: *sweatbubble* Fine, your not a marshmallow either. And what gives, we ain't!  
  
Mako: Actually, look at the facts, you look like pink marshmallows…*pokes Kirby, then pokes Jigglypuff* you feel like marshmallows…  
  
Nova: *shoves Kirby into his mouth, and spits him out* and you taste like marshmallows! Therefore, you are a marshmallow!  
  
Kirby: *covers in Nova's spit* Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! I need a shower, I'll never feel clean again!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff jig jiggly puff!!  
  
Mako: Jiggly over here has a point, now you know how everyone feels when you inhale them.  
  
Kirby: …  
  
Mako: *magically makes a rain cloud appear over Kirby* There, now your not slimy!  
  
Kirby: *huffs* Thanks… I think.  
  
Nova: Where are we going to put them?  
  
Mako: Good point… where ARE we going to put them…  
  
Nova: *light bulb appears on top of his head* I know! *makes a rusty metal cage appear* There! *chucks the marshmallows in*  
  
Mako: Nice one! *high five each other, only Nova's hand is too big and Mako falls over on her ass once again*  
  
Nova: Sorry!  
  
Mako: Shut up. Grrrrrrrrrrr…………. Just for that you have to carry the cage!  
  
Nova: *shrug's, teleports the cage somewhere else* Now all I have to do is teleport it back later!  
  
Mako: *grumbles* Cheater…  
  
Nova: *overly perky* What was that?  
  
Mako: *Grumbles more* Nothing. Anywho, your nose gonna scope out where anyone else is?  
  
Nova: *sniff sniff* Nope. Wait, let's go the underground caves!  
  
Mako: *smacks her forehead with her hand* We're already here you idiot!  
  
Nova: Oh ya. That way! *points in any random direction* No wait, this way! *point in another random direction* Nope nope nope. *sniff the air, point in a forward/up direction*  
  
Mako: Your no help, looks like we gotta do this the hard way.  
  
Nova: No, let's go this way! *pulls her arm until they get to a platform where the Master Sword is*  
  
Mako: O.o The hell! There's no one and nothing here!  
  
Nova: Wanna bet! *pulls out the Master Sword*  
  
????: *falls from the sky*  
  
Nova: Who the hell is ????  
  
Mako: Wait and find out!  
  
Link: *pissed off* Only the Hero of Time can pull that sword out! And that means only me!  
  
Young Link: *falls from wherever Link came from, and lands on top of Link* And me too!  
  
Link: *shoves the younger him off of himself and stands up*  
  
Nova: Ya, I know. But you see, this isn't the real Master Sword. This is one of those adventure mode swords!  
  
Mako: *grabs the sword and bends it* Cheap plastic too! *lets go and watches it flap back and forth*  
  
Link: ????  
  
Young Link: *sweatbubble* Uh, Link, the real Master Sword is *points to Link's back* on your back, behind your shield.  
  
Link: Oh ya…*nervously scratches his head with one arm Goku style* I forgot.  
  
Young Link: O.O;;;;;;; *sweatbubble* Oh my God! And I grow up to be him! *wails* Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: *appears magically behind them and grabs them by the back of their shirts and lifts them off the ground* In the cage you go!  
  
*cage magically appears*  
  
Link: How'd you do that? And how did you get behind us?  
  
Young Link: *smacks his forehead, leans over and smacks Link in the head* He's a Shadow Dragon, you big dummie! He can do that kind of stuff!  
  
Nova: You better believe it! And I have author powers! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Link: Oh ya.  
  
Young Link: Do I really have to grow up to be him?  
  
Mako: Yes. And Nova, I'm the main author here, because I type all of this up! You just borrow my powers whenever I feel its convinient.  
  
Nova: *nervous* Heh heh heh… and I have dark magic. That's mine, you can't take it away from me! *cries*  
  
Mako: Calm down. Here, have some this peanut butter. *shows him a jar of cheap imitation peanut butter*  
  
Nova: *ecstatically happy* Really! *chucks the Links into the cage with Kirby and Jigglypuff*  
  
Link & Young Link: *Fall in* Ouch.  
  
Jigglypuff: *pissed off* Jig jiggly!  
  
Kirby: *depressed* Welcome to the party…  
  
*cage disappears*  
  
Mako: Ok, 4 down, only *counts on her fingers, runs out of fingers and uses Nova's fingers… er… claws* … 21 more to find. Great. This is gonna take a while. Nova, we gotta speed this up.  
  
Nova: OK!!!! *Sniffs air and points in any random direction*  
  
Mako: Oh God! Not this again!  
  
Nova: No wait, I was kidding! I smell expensive perfume that way! *grabs Mako and runs away*  
  
Mako: O.o;;;;;;;; How are we going to get out of here?  
  
Nova: Easy! *spreads his wing and they fly away to Fountain of Dreams*  
  
Mako: Now what could they be doing here? *looks around, spots Peach and Zelda sitting on a platform having a picnic*  
  
Nova: FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!! *waddles over to the basket and gulps it down in one shot, basket and all*  
  
Peach & Zelda: *shriek* It ate our food!  
  
Nova: *looks at them* Where did you get that food from?  
  
Zelda: We wished for some food…  
  
Peach: And then a Party Ball appeared, so we open it up and put the food into the basket…  
  
Nova: Where'd you get a basket?  
  
Zelda: Simple, we wished for it, this IS the Fountain of Dreams after all.  
  
Mako: *can be heard shouting in the background* Grab them you numb skull!!!!  
  
Nova: Oh ya! *grabs Peach and Zelda* Sorry ladies.  
  
*once again, the cage appears out of nowhere*  
  
Nova: *gently places Zelda and Peach down*  
  
Peach: Thanks!  
  
Zelda: He's actually has quite good manners for a giant, scaly, scary looking lizard.  
  
Kirby: No fair, how come we *points to the rest of the characters* all got thrown in and they *points to the princesses* didn't!  
  
Nova: Simple, they're princesses. Dragon Code of Honor page 5, 436, section 454, paragraph 34, line 45 says, and I quote, 'Never under any circumstance cause needless suffering to royalty, unless this royalty is evil and plans to destroy a city, country, planet, galaxy, etc.'  
  
Link: How come in fairy tails dragons kill royalty! *looks proud*  
  
Nova: We only kill royalty if they are evil, as I stated above, or if they plan to destroy a Dragon clan. Also if we do kill royalty, we make is short and sweet, no pain before, no pain after.  
  
Link: O.o Ok.  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly? *pulls out a crown* Jiggly jigglypuff?  
  
Kirby: *inhales Peach and copies her power* There. See. Crown. Royalty!  
  
Nova: Crowns mean nothing, Zelda has no crown, plus, you didn't have them before, so stop lying!  
  
Kirby: *sighs defeated* Fine fine.  
  
Nova: *smirks evilly* I didn't know you were the king and queen of marshmallows.  
  
Kirby and Jigglypuff: *look at each other* Ewwwwwwwwww, yuck! *pull off their crowns*  
  
Mako: *grabs a crown, bends it* Cheap plastic!  
  
*cage once again disappears to wherever Nova decides to put it*  
  
Mako: Ok, 6 down *does the mental math* 19 more. Joy.  
  
Nova: Don't be so glum, chum! *looks at the sky* and there go two Arwings. Trying to escape I see.  
  
Mako: *smiles evilly* Fox and Falco, good.*summons a Wolfen, one of Star Wolfs ships and hops in* Let's go get 'em!  
  
Nova: Yeeeee haw!!!! *Flaps his wings and jumps into the sky*  
  
Fox: What's that Falco?  
  
Falco: *checks the screen* An enemy ship and a dragon have been sighted.  
  
Fox: They seem to be following us.  
  
Falco: *nods*  
  
Fox & Falco: *turn their Arwings around*  
  
Nova: Ya ready Mako, they're coming at us.  
  
Mako: Yep. Let's fly *pulls Quatre's goggles over her eyes*  
  
Quatre: *magically appears on the screen in Mako's Wolfen* Hey, how'd you get my goggles! I need them, they're good luck for me. *sniffs*  
  
Mako: Um, I summoned them, and I'll give them back when I'm done.  
  
Quatre: *sniff* Ok. *his face disappears off the screen*  
  
Mako & Nova: *fly at Fox and Falco who are headed right for them*  
  
Nova: I got Falco, you get Fox!  
  
Mako: Mission accepted.  
  
Nova: Roger that. *makes giant claws come out of his knuckles*  
  
Nova: *flies up to Falco's Arwing and tries to slash off the wing*  
  
Falco: *does a barrel roll and whacks Nova in the face* Ha! That the best you can do you flying lizard!  
  
Nova: *shakes his head* Not a chance! *appears behind Falco*  
  
Slippy: *appears on the screen in Falco's Ship* Behind you Falco!!!!  
  
Nova: Too late. *slashes off the jets on Falco's ship and it turns into a glider* Now you can't increase your speed, all you can do it fly to a stop! Give up now!  
  
Falco: Never! *turns it around and shoot Nova with the lasers right in the head*  
  
Nova: *starts to fall slightly, but rebounds back up* Like I said, your not going anywhere! *appears in front of Falco's Arwing*  
  
Falco:*gasps*  
  
Nova: *breaks the window and pulls out Falco* Got ya.  
  
Falco: Crap!  
  
Peppy: *appears on the screen* Falco, Falco. Come in Falco. What's going on?  
  
Nova: *sees Peppy* OH MY GOD IT'S A BUNNY!!!! *starts going nuts and flipping out* Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, oh my God it's a bunny! *flies around in circles chanting bunny over and over and over…*  
  
Falco: *pissed off* Hey! Don't forget I'm here!  
  
Peppy: Who are you, and by the way I'm a hare.  
  
Nova: *calms down immediately and stops flying around* Ok.  
  
Peppy: O.o What was that about?  
  
Falco: *shouts* I'll tell you some other time!  
  
Nova & Falco: *fly away*  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Mako: Eat my lasers Fox! *shoots lasers*  
  
Fox: I would if you could hit me! Hah! *barrel rolls away and the lasers miss*  
  
Mako: *growls* Damn!  
  
Fox: My turn! *shoots at the Wolfen*  
  
Mako: *braces herself for a blast which never comes* Why didn't I get hurt?  
  
Nova: *flies up* Watching your back, I used the night shield!  
  
Mako: Thanks bud! I'll give you some chocolate syrup later!  
  
Nova: Yay! Chocolate syrup!  
  
Falco: *grumbling*  
  
Mako: Any last words Fox?  
  
Fox: Ya. Mission, complete! *shoots lasers*  
  
Mako: *breaks window of the Wolfen and falls*  
  
*Wolfen Mako was in explodes seconds later*  
  
Nova: *flies up and catches her* Oof, you're a lot heavier then you look!  
  
Mako: *smacks him* It's my sword, dumbass!  
  
Nova: Ok  
  
Mako: Nice catch by the way, I was hoping you'd catch me. If not I would have fallen to a certain death.  
  
Falco: Damn, then this would have been over!  
  
Nova: No, but then again I could take over typing…  
  
Mako: *laughs* Ya right bud! You type WAY to slow, it'd be three years till the next update!  
  
Nova: Shut up! Anyways, get ready!  
  
Mako: Wha…?  
  
Nova: *chucks Mako at Fox's Arwing* Take him out!  
  
Falco:*really pissed* Stop that! I'm still here!!!  
  
Mako: *flying through the air* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! *Lands on Fox's ship*  
  
Fox: Damn!!  
  
Mako: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *pulls out her sword out of… um… author's space… and slashes the window open*  
  
Slippy & Peppy: *appear on the screen* What's going on Fox!  
  
Mako: Bunny… Frog??? Whatever! *grabs Fox and pulls him out*  
  
*Arwing starts to nose dive down to the ground with no pilot*  
  
Fox: What the hell woman! Now we're dead!  
  
Mako: *waves her finger* Nope. *grabs Fox and jumps off*  
  
Fox: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: *chanting* Please be there Nova, please be there Nova, please be there Nova, please be there Nova….  
  
Nova: *flies up and catches them on his back* Ack! Heavy!!!  
  
Mako & Fox: Shut the hell up!  
  
Nova: *flies up to the Great Fox and lands*  
  
Mako: *jumps off Nova's back and tosses him a can of cheap imitation chocolate syrup*  
  
Nova: Yay!!! *drops Falco, Fox flies off his back and Nova goes for what he thinks is quality chocolate syrup*  
  
Fox & Falco: @-@ *swirley eyes, knocked out*  
  
Mako: *grabs Falco and Fox and throws them into the cage which magically appeared in front of her*  
  
Nova: *has chocolate syrup all over his face* ^-^ Burp! Hey, I know it's cheap imitation chocolate syrup, but hey, it's still chocolate syrup… I think *wipes off his face with the back of his hand and licks off the cheap imitation chocolate syrup*  
  
Mako: Anyways, we have to find the other… um… characters *too lazy to count* and your nose knows where they are!  
  
Other characters in the cage: *help Fox and Falco and try to wake them up*  
  
*cage disappears to wherever Mako sends it*  
  
Mako:… Nova.  
  
Nova: *sniffs the air* Ack! All I smell is chocolate syrup!  
  
Mako: Did you get some up your nose… again?  
  
Nova: No, I think it'll pass.  
  
Mako: Damn, looks like we gotta find them the old fashion way. *starts to walk off to the dorm area*  
  
Nova: *follows her*  
  
Mako: *makes a portal and they appear in the dorms* Ok, let's see, since we have most of the girls, lets just go and check the guys dorms.  
  
Mako and Nova: *walk into the guys dorm, check the first room*  
  
Nova: Where's that organ music coming from?  
  
Mako: I dunno. *walks up to the bookcase, looks at a book and pulls out a book called 'Where the hell is that Organ Music coming from Dammit?' Bookcase moves revealing a passage way*  
  
Nova: O.o;;;;;;;; *sweatbubble* How… original. *sarcastic* Never would have expected that.  
  
Mako: Shut up and follow me!  
  
Nova: *tries to fit in the passage, but gets stuck* Shit!  
  
Mako: *turns around* You had to eat all that chocolate. Well, looks like I'm going solo.  
  
Nova: Ok *walks backwards and gets unstuck* I'll be here… um… scooping out the area… ya, that's it!  
  
Mako: … Ok. *walks up a ton of stairs, and the music gets louder. Finally she makes it to the top* Huff, pant, finally at the top! *passes out from exhaustion*  
  
Mako: *wakes up when whoever's playing hits a wrong note*  
  
????: Shit, I can never get that part right!  
  
Mako: *walks into the room* Gasp, Ganondorf!  
  
Ganondorf: What, how did you find me!  
  
Mako: *sighs* To make a long story short, I followed the organ music. How do you think that Link finds you in the Ocarina of Time?  
  
Ganondorf: So that's how he does it!  
  
Mako: Ya, well *makes a magic bubble around Ganondorf* Your coming with me.  
  
Ganondorf: *inside the bubble* Damn, foiled again.  
  
Mako: Now, let's go down those stairs *looks at all the stairs* But then again… *looks at Ganondorf*  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
Mako: Whoo hoo, this is so much fun!!!!! *riding Ganondorf and his bubble down all the stairs*  
  
Ganondorf: *constantly hitting the stairs* Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…  
  
Mako: *finally makes it to the bottom of the stairs* That was fun! *sees Nova sleeping on 3 beds that were quickly shoved together* NOVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: *snot bubble pops* Wha…?  
  
Mako: Were you sleeping the whole time?  
  
Nova: Um, no. I caught Samus.  
  
Mako: How. And what was she doing in the guy's dorm? And where is she?  
  
Nova: She tried to shoot me with a missile, she thought I was one of those evil Brinstar thingies. I don't know why she was here, and frankly, I don't think I want to. And she's hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Mako: *looks up and the ceiling and sees Samus hanging from it with rope* ….O.O Ok. That was disturbing.  
  
Samus: I thought that this was the least likely place to be found. I didn't think anyone would look here.  
  
Mako: Well, we had to because Nova's nose is broken.  
  
Nova: By the way, were did you put the cage?  
  
Mako: Hold on *makes the cage appear*  
  
Nova: *grabs Samus and puts her in, kicks Ganondorf and his bubble into the cage, and as soon as he lands the bubble pops leaving one wet and pissed off Ganondorf*  
  
Ganondorf: Curse you organ music, curse you Nova, CURSE YOU MAKO!!!!  
  
Samus: Well, at least you didn't hang from a ceiling for an hour.  
  
Ganondorf: *dripping* Well, I was ridden down the stairs for 10 minutes!  
  
Samus: Touché.  
  
All others: *laughing their asses off*  
  
Ganondorf: *growls, sits down in one of the corners*  
  
*cage once again disappears and the laugher stops*  
  
Mako: I think that the disappearing cage think is getting old.  
  
Nova: Too bad, this is gonna happen a lot more until we find the rest of them!  
  
Mako: Damn. *walks out of the room and tries the door but it's locked* Double damn. *pulls out her sword and cuts the door down*  
  
Nova: *comes in too* O.o Oh my God!!!!!  
  
Mako: It's full of Pikachu and Pichu pokédolls!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: Now THAT'S disturbing.  
  
Mako: *nods* Triple damn.  
  
Nova: Looks like we have to throw every single one into…  
  
*cage pops into the room*  
  
Zelda: What, we're back already???  
  
Young Link: That was fast. We just left the other room a couple minutes ago.  
  
Mako: No we don't have to throw them all in! All we have to do it light them all on fire! The ones that move are the real Pokéchus!!!!  
  
Peach: No, not my pokédoll collection!  
  
Samus: Why on Earth do you have a collection of pokédolls of Pikachu and Pichu in the guy's dorms???  
  
Link: So that's what's in the locked room. I just though it was the supply room!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Peach*  
  
Peach: *-* *goes starry eyed* Oh, I just love those cute little, fluffy pokédolls!  
  
Mako: *-* *does starry eyed too* I know, I just love them too!!!  
  
Nova: But, since we don't know which ones are real, we have to burn them all!  
  
Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! They're the two in the corner!!!  
  
Pikachu & Pichu: *shiver* CHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: *grabs them and quickly throws them into the cage so they don't shock him*  
  
Pikachu: Pika chu pika pika chu, pi.  
  
Pichu: Pi, pi chu pi, chu chu pi.  
  
Jigglypuff: Jig jiggly puff jiggly.  
  
Everyone except Kirby & the Pokémon: o.O *confused*  
  
Kirby: They said that they never though anyone would find then here.  
  
Peach: I know everyone one of my pokédolls and I arrange then every day! Those two just didn't fit in!  
  
Samus: Uh, Kirby, how do you understand them?  
  
Kirby: It's actually like Morse code. But it takes a while to understand.  
  
Ganondorf: *still dripping wet* Must be because you look so much like the other marshmallow.  
  
Kirby: Yup… I mean hey!!!  
  
Zelda: Actually, you do, especially if you inhale and copy Jigglypuff's power.  
  
Link: *nods his head*  
  
Falco: *laying on the ground relaxing* Happily we didn't have to stuff all of those stupid stuffed dolls in here, there would be no room!  
  
Fox: Ya, I need my room. *stretches out and relaxes from his position on the floor* Hey, wanna know what would be nice?  
  
Link: What?  
  
Fox: Some pillows.  
  
Falco: Ya that would be real nice.  
  
Falco & Fox: *stare at Mako and Nova*  
  
Mako: Ok, ok *makes a bunch of fluffy pillows rain from the sky* Happy?  
  
Fox and Falco: *buried in pillows, so they sound muffled* Yes!  
  
Nova: Now, if anyone gets mad, you guys can have a giant pillow fight.  
  
Young Link: Really?  
  
Nova: Yes, really really.  
  
Young Link: Awesome!!!! Zelda never lets me mess up my room and have a pillow fight! *grabs a pillow and whacks Zelda* That's for never letting me have a pillow fight!  
  
Zelda: Why you little.. *grabs a pillow and thwacks Young Link in the head*  
  
Young Link: *goes flying into Link*  
  
Young Link & Link: *on the floor*  
  
Falco: Hey, stop using our pillows!  
  
Fox: Ya, we asked for them!  
  
Mako: Now, children, learn how to share.  
  
Fox & Falco: *grumble, grumble* Fine!  
  
Fox: Just because you gave us the pillows!  
  
Falco: But we get to keep 100 each.  
  
Mako: Lets see, 200–1, 000= 800, so deal!  
  
Fox & Falco: Yay!!!! *lay down and go to sleep on the pillows*  
  
Mako: Ok, I think that's enough from them…  
  
*cage disappears with a loud pop*  
  
Nova: Ow, my frickin ears!  
  
Mako: Do you even have ears?  
  
Nova: No, I just copied the Simpsons.  
  
Mako: Ok, well, that did hurt my ears, so I'll cut down on the pop next time.  
  
Nova: Ok.  
  
Mako: By the way, is your nose still broken?  
  
Nova: *sniffs and sneezes* Yep.  
  
Mako: Damn. *looks at all the doors* Well, since Samus thought that hiding the guys dorm was a good idea, maybe someone's on the girls dorms! They have less rooms!!!  
  
Nova: Ok. I think it's this way. *walks out the door, kicking one of the pikachu dolls on the way out. Stops, and goes back and stomps on it*  
  
Mako: Stop that! Or else you'll have to pay Peach back for it!  
  
Nova: Ok. *walks into the hallways and up to a door that says 'Girls Dorms' in neon pink letters* Ok, I think it's through here!  
  
Mako: *smacks her forehead on the wall* No duh! And I can guess who designed that sign… *cough, hack*Peach*couch, hack*  
  
Nova: Ya, you can tell.  
  
*they walk through the hall and see a door*  
  
Mako: I'll get this room, you get the next one, and it'll go faster this way!  
  
Nova: *in Squall mode* …whatever.  
  
Mako: *walks into the pink room with pink curtains and pink sheets and pink furniture and pink… everything* Ack! My eyes, too much pink!!!!! *shields her eyes with her hand, squints and walks further into the room.  
  
????: Pink it just my favorite colour! I'm so happy we came here! We should paint out room pink!  
  
Mako: *to herself* What, who could that be. Peach is already in the cage, and I don't know anyone else who likes pink! *walks to the door and shouts* Nova, come here!!!  
  
Nova: *appears a second later* Ya?  
  
Mako: What took you so long?  
  
Nova: Zelda's room is all purple. It's all camouflaged. I tripped over a purple stool!  
  
Mako: Wait till you see this. *opens the door wider*  
  
Nova: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! PINK!!!!!!!!!!!! *backs up and stumbles shielding his eyes and hits the wall* Oof! Wait, I got it! *paints the whole room blood red using Mako's borrowed author powers* Much better. *strolls into the room*  
  
Mako: Why didn't I think of that? Well, We have to change it back later. Anyways *whispers* Someone's in the closet!  
  
Nova: So? *opens the door and Roy and Marth fall out*  
  
Mako: Ya, *rolls her eyes* I wonder what you guys are doing in there?  
  
Nova: I think everyone knows. *chough, hack*makeoutsession*chough hack*  
  
Marth & Roy: *blush, and stand up*  
  
Mako: Ok, now who's the pink freak?!?!?  
  
Marth: *opens his mouth to talk*  
  
Nova: We mean OTHER then Peach.  
  
Marth: *shuts his mouth*  
  
Roy: *Slowly and shyly raises his hand*  
  
Nova & Mako: O.o Wasn't expecting that.  
  
Roy: Please don't tell anyone!  
  
Mako: *smiles* Sure.  
  
Nova: Worry, your secrets not safe with me. *Mako elbows Nova in the stomach hard* I mean, I won't tell anyone… unless I find the need to blackmail you.  
  
Roy: *sigh of relief* Thanks.  
  
Marth: Ok, what now?  
  
Roy: You guys did find us after all.  
  
Mako: Aw, so courteous. You guys don't try and run like everyone else.  
  
Nova: Ya, but then again, where can they go, out the window?  
  
Marth& Roy: *look at the window*  
  
Mako: Don't even think about it, and plus, they're probably die from the fall.  
  
Marth& Roy: *sigh in defeat and look away from the window*  
  
Mako: Ok, now it's time for our super duper, trust rusty, handy dandy, cage!  
  
*cage appears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Mako, Nova, Roy, & Marth: *cough, hack*  
  
*all the smoke clears, the smashers that are captured are seen in the middle of a giant pillow fight which Ganondorf is clearly winning because he's strong and bigger then everyone else and plus he's mad because they laughed at him before because he was used as a human sled in a bubble. They all freeze and turn to look at Mako, Nova, Roy, and Marth, except Fox and Falco who are relaxing on their pillows with their reflector shields on watching the pillows bounce off of them*  
  
Mako: Sorry to interrupt.  
  
Marth & Roy: O.o;;;;;;;; Do we have to do in there???  
  
Nova: Yes. Yes you do.  
  
Marth: *depressed* Damn.  
  
Nova: Look on the bright side, if they get you mad you can slash open the pillows with your swords!  
  
Roy: *cheers up* That's right! And I can light them on fire!  
  
Marth: Ya, he's a pyro.  
  
Mako: Ok, and since you where so nice and not try to run away, you don't get chucked in like almost everyone else was.  
  
Nova: *ushers in Marth and Roy*  
  
*Marth and Roy walk in and Marth sits on the pillow and Roy sits in Marth's lap*  
  
Marth & Roy: ^-^ *smile*  
  
Everyone else: *look at them, and continue on with the pillow fight, making sure to avoid hitting Marth and Roy because they like the pillows and don't want them to get destroyed, and also avoid Fox and Falco because if they hit them the pillow reflects and they get hit instead as Jigglypuff learned the hard way*  
  
Mako & Nova: *look at the chaos in the cage*  
  
Nova: I think we're gonna need a bigger cage soon.  
  
*cage vanished in a puff of less smoke and less pop then last time so Mako and Nova are not reduced to coughing piles of… flesh?*  
  
Mako: Ok *pulls out a list of people that have been captured so far* all we need now are 11 more characters. Good. Whoo. Hoo. Joy.  
  
Nova: Yes it is, and guess what?  
  
Mako: *rubs her temples* What is it?  
  
Nova: My nose is not broken anymore! It's fixed, and unclogged!  
  
Mako: Finally, some GOOD news. Now get that nose to work!  
  
Nova: *sniff the air* To the Batmobile… I mean… F-Zero Face track! I smell cheap cologne and *sniff sniff* unholy flames!  
  
Mako: That can only be two people! Captain Falcon and Mewtwo!  
  
*they disappear and reappear at the F-Zero Race Track*  
  
Nova: Ok, now all we have to do is just from F-Zero racer to F-Zero racer and find the Blue Falcon and break open the window and grab Captain Falcon.  
  
Mako: What about Mewtwo?  
  
Nova: I haven't gotten that far yet.  
  
Mako: -.-;;;;;;;; *sweatbubble* Great. Ok, you find Mewtwo and I'll get Captain Falcon.  
  
Mako: *skips away and jumps from car to car. Then she turns around* Um, Nova, what does the Blue Falcon look like?  
  
Nova: Stupid woman!  
  
Mako: Hey!  
  
Nova: Just look for a car that has Blue Falcon written on the side of it.  
  
Mako: Thanks Nova! *continues skipping from car to car*  
  
Nova: She's weird. *flies off towards the Falcon Flyer*  
  
Mako: *skips along and checks the label of every car until she finds the Blue Falcon. She jumps in front of the car and looks into the windshield* Hello?  
  
Captain Falcon: What they hell, that's the biggest bug I've ever seen! *swerves off to the side and stops the car*  
  
Mako: *steaming mad* I'm not a bug! I'm Mako Tsunami!  
  
Captain Falcon: Um, so?  
  
Mako: O.o;;;;;;;;; *sweatbubble* You don't remember? I have a dragon, we're here to capture all the Smash Bros. Melee characters?  
  
Captain Falcon: Oh ya, now I remember. So? What about it?  
  
Mako: *mumbling* He's got the IQ of a peanut! *starts speaking normally* Um, so I'm gonna capture you!  
  
Captain Falcon: Fine. Whatever. As long as I don't lose my race.  
  
Mako: Man, he's as dense as water! *punched Captain Falcon in the face*  
  
Captain Falcon: @.@ *knocked out*  
  
Mako: *sigh. Grabs captain Falcon and hops from car to car dragging him along* I hope Nova had better luck and more fun.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Nova: *flies over to the Falcon Flyer and sees Mewtwo training on it*  
  
Mewtwo: Hm? *looks up sees Nova and prepares a Shadow Ball attack*  
  
Nova: Wow, this might actually be a challenge! He's actually serious!  
  
Mewtwo: Hm. This should be interesting.  
  
Nova: *appears behind Mewtwo with his claws sticking out only to find Mewtwo ready for his back attack*  
  
Mewtwo: Hm, pretty good. But not good enough! *shoots Nova with a fully charged Shadow Ball*  
  
Nova: *once again uses night shield and protects himself, deflecting the attack so it hits Mewtwo instead*  
  
Mewtwo: *flies backwards, but gets back up and starts floating forwards towards Nova*  
  
Nova: *being the shadow dragon he is, waits until Mewtwo gets close enough and then uses Nova Strike attack to finish him off*  
  
Mewtwo: *uses teleport to dodge the attack and appears in front of Nova which stuns him momentarily and Mewtwo uses his disable attack. Then he grabs Nova and throws him off the Flacon Flyer and shoots him with multiple small Shadow Balls*  
  
Nova: *flies off and falls back onto the ship. Mewtwo charges up to finish him off, but just then…*  
  
Mewtwo: *gets whacked by a floating platform, breaking his concentration*  
  
Nova: *takes advantage of Mewtwo's moment of weakness and flies up to Mewtwo and grabs his tail. He flies up and uses his finishing move, Meteor Crash. This is when he throws the enemy and they plunge to the ground and he throws a big black and silver fireball causing the enemies current velocity to double and they hit the ground and the fireball explodes. This attack leaves behind a very KO'd Mewtwo and very destroyed Falcon Flyer and a very energy drained Nova*  
  
Mako: *chooses this time to bounce onto what once was the Flacon Flyer* Um, I see you got Mewtwo, but did you really have to waste so much energy and destroy the ship?  
  
Nova: Yes, Mewtwo is psychic and a very tough opponent. He don't give up easy. I can destroy someone that strong, but being psychic he can predict my moves. *passes out*  
  
Mako: Ok there. Nova, want some chocolate?  
  
Nova: ……… @.@ *out cold*  
  
Mako: Ok, and some peanut butter?  
  
Nova: …….. @.@ *still passed out*  
  
Mako: Hm, food just won't cut it this time. Guess I have to use the big guns *pulls out 10 pounds of chocolate and peanut butter and shoves it in his face*  
  
Nova: ……… *wakes up, eats all the food* Thanks……. *passes out again*  
  
Mako: Well, my plans screwed. Guess I gotta do this myself. *sighs*  
  
*cage appears in the sky and falls and hits the ground*  
  
Mako: Ooppsies, guess my aim was a little off.  
  
Everyone in the cage: @.@ *dazed and confused, the pillows are lying scattered all around them*  
  
Ganondorf: *gets enough sense together to say* A LITTLE OFF!!!!!!!!!!! We just survived a 10-foot fall to the ground!!!!!  
  
*Ganondorf's yelling wakes everyone else up*  
  
Mako: That's not the point. *puts Mewtwo into a bubble, but not a wet one like Ganondorf, because he is a hazard to himself and others*  
  
Ganondorf: *wails* No fair, I got all wet!!!  
  
Mako: I like Mewtwo more then I like you! :P  
  
Zelda: Be quiet you big baby!  
  
Link: Ya, I wish you were this easy to beat in Ocarina of Time.  
  
Kirby: *pokes Nova through the bars* What happened to him?  
  
Mako: Long story. Ask Mewtwo when he comes around *floats Mewtwo in the bubble into the cage, Picks up Captain Falcon and flips him into the cage*  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi!! *runs over to Mewtwo*  
  
Pichu & Jigglypuff: *follow to help their fellow Pokémon*  
  
Mewtwo: *knocked out/half dead*  
  
Mako: *sings* Pokémon, gotta catch'em all!!!!!!  
  
All: *stare at Mako*  
  
Mako: ^-^;;;;;;; What, it seamed like a good idea at the time!  
  
Nova: *struggling to get up* Little help here???  
  
Mako: *Walks over to him, gives him a max tomato*  
  
Nova: *good as new* I feel great!!!  
  
Kirby: Yay!!!! Max tomatoes from my game! My favorite!  
  
Mako: Oh ya. Mewtwo might need this later. *max tomato appears in front of Kirby*  
  
Kirby: *looks at it drooling*  
  
Jigglypuff: Jigg! *slaps Kirby*  
  
Peach: Ya, that's for Mewtwo you pig!  
  
Kirby: *sad* Ok…….  
  
*bubble around Mewtwo disappears and the cage goes in reverse and flies up into the sky and disappears in a puff of cloud*  
  
Nova: How can something disappear in a puff of cloud?  
  
Mako: *smacks him* It doesn't matter. It just did.  
  
Nova: *sniff sniff* Ewwwwwwww!!!!!!!! My nose!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: What did you smell??? I didn't know anyone other then DK smell bad.  
  
Nova: Even worse, Ness AND DK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: Ew, glad I don't have a super sensitive dragon nose.  
  
Nova: Yuck! Barf Bleh! *walks off* This way.  
  
Mako: *follows*  
  
Nova: *leads them to the Congo Jungle arena* See, they're wet! They reek!  
  
Mako: When's the last time DK took a bath??? *puts a clothespin on her nose*  
  
Nova: I don't know, and I don't want to know. But it don't matter! Wet monkey hair! Ew!  
  
DK: Quiet you! I'm a gorilla you idiot!  
  
Mako: *voice is deformed because of the clothespin on her nose* OK, I'll take care of this one! *makes a really strong wind come up and dry both DK and Ness off*  
  
Nova: *grabs them both* I never want to go through this again.  
  
Mako: By the way, what ARE you two doing?  
  
Ness: I accidentally *snicker* made DK fall into the water, and then he almost drowned! *laughs*  
  
DK: Shut up! But then I grabbed him and threw him in!  
  
Ness: But I used my psychic powers and saved myself from drowning!  
  
DK: *grumble grumble* Stupid little psychic midget hobbit.  
  
*cage appears floating on the water*  
  
Nova: *hurls them both in the cage but they don't get hurt because they land on the pillows* Ew, I touched DK, he touched me!!!  
  
Mako: *sprays him with disinfectant* Better?  
  
Nova: Better butter, butter better.  
  
Mako: O.o …………Ok. I think your better then.  
  
*in the cage*  
  
Roy: *sleeping on Marth*  
  
Marth: ^-^ *happily petting him*  
  
Everyone else: *pause the never-ending pillow fight*  
  
Samus: How much longer until we get out?  
  
Mako: Wait, *mumbles to herself* plus 5, carry the 6, minus 1 *yells* NEVER! *evil laughter* Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Captain Falcon: Hey, when can I go back and win that race?  
  
Nova: *evil* You already won Captain Falcon.  
  
Captain Falcon: Really? *looks at them*  
  
Mako: ………………….. suuuuuuuuuuuuure.  
  
Captain Falcon: Yay! I rock! What do I get as a prize?  
  
Nova: ………you……get……..to sit beside Zelda!  
  
Zelda: Hell no! Link sits beside me!  
  
Link: ^-^ *smiles, hugs Zelda* I love you too!  
  
Zelda: *hugs Link* But I won't let that, that thing sit beside me!  
  
Nova: *whispers* It's ok, I'll just make an illusion so he'll be happy and shut up, hopefully for the rest of the chapter.  
  
Zelda: *whispers* Ok, thanks a lot!  
  
Nova: *makes Captain Falcon a cheap imitation Zelda doll*  
  
Zelda: ^-^ *smile, smile. Hugs Link*  
  
Link: ^-^ *happy*  
  
Fox: *lying on his mountain of pillows relaxed which he named 'Mount Kirby Wannabee'* Wanna know the best thing in the world?  
  
Falco: *also relaxing on a mountain of pillows he's named 'Mount Falco'* What is that Fox?  
  
Fox: Relaxing and watching pillows bounce off of our reflector shields and hit the person back.  
  
Falco: *relaxed* Ya………. How many times has that happened so far?  
  
Fox: Let me see, both of our totals combined are 232, 543, 674, 125.  
  
Falco: And it was funny every single time. *pillow bounces off the reflector shield and hits Kirby in the head*  
  
Falco & Fox: *laughing* Now it's 232, 543, 674, 126. *laugh even more*  
  
Kirby: *tries to climb up 'Mount Kirby Wannabee'* Whee!  
  
Fox: *pissed off* Screw off you mountain wannabee, pillow stealing bastard! *pulls out his laser and shoot Kirby rapidly*  
  
Kirby: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… etc. *gets mad* Fine, here's your stupid pillow back! *chucks it at Fox*  
  
Fox: *puts up his reflector shield. Pillow flies back at Kirby*  
  
Kirby: @.@ *Swirley eyed and falls off the pillow mountain*  
  
Fox & Falco: *laugh*  
  
Fox: *walks down, puts the pillow back into place, lies down again*  
  
Everyone: *goes right back into the pillow fight*  
  
Young Link: *accidentally smacks Roy*  
  
Roy: *wakes up, looks ready to kill*  
  
Marth: *trying to calm him down* It's ok, it's only one pillow!  
  
Roy: No, I was in the middle of nice nap and I was comfy and warm, now he's dead! *walks over to Young Link pulling out his sword*  
  
Young Link: *laughing, throws 5 more*  
  
Roy: *dodges them all, charges up his Flare Blade, hits Young Link*  
  
Young Link: *flies away somewhere. Through the cage, that magically repairs itself. Everyone watches him turn into a star*  
  
Roy: *puts his sword away and everyone watches him sit back down in Marth's lap*  
  
Marth: *puts his arms around Roy. Glares at everyone. They all quickly look away nervously*  
  
Nova: That was weird. *flies after Young Link and throws him back in* I think everyone learned a lesson, never hit Roy.  
  
Everyone except Marth & Roy: *nod and go back to their pillow fight*  
  
Marth & Roy: *smile*  
  
Mako: Enough from the peanut gallery over there.  
  
*cage goes bye bye*  
  
Nova: Peanut butter *drools*  
  
Mako: Not right now Nova, we still have 7 more to find. Thank God.  
  
Nova: *tears* Peanut butter…. *sniff sniff* I smell drugs. *sniffs more* And polar bears.  
  
Mako: *nods* Dr. Mario, and Ice Climbers. *jumps onto Nova's back and they fly away to the Icicle Mountain*  
  
Nova: *lands, Mako jumps off his back* Man, do I ever hate cold. *shivers, and burns a Topi* Better. *warms himself*  
  
Mako: We can use a tree! *pulls out a tree and catches in on fire and uses it as a torch*  
  
Nova: *sniff sniff* Over there. *jump up a couple platforms, can see Dr. Mario, Popo and Nana sitting there*  
  
Mako: What's going on?  
  
Dr. Mario: These-a pills are the best-a!  
  
Popo: Ya Dr. Mario!  
  
Nana: Popo got sick, so we called Dr. Mario. He came and they ate purple pills, now they're both as high as runaway kites.  
  
Nova: Well, this should be easy. *picks up Popo and Dr. Mario, lets Nana ride on his back*  
  
Nana: I feel like queen in a parade! *does the Queen Elizabeth wave to invisible fans*  
  
Mako: *pissed off because they left her* Hey! Nova, your toast!  
  
Nova: *perks up* Toast?  
  
Mako: *runs after them while the whole arena is moving up and down* No, I mean your dead!!!  
  
*later*  
  
Mako: *huff, puff* God, do I ever *pant* hate that arena! If has to *puff* move so much! *pant pant* I almost fell down to my doom *catches her breath* about 543, 705 times!  
  
Nova: I hate it too! Hey, what happened to that torch?  
  
Mako: *shrugs* I dunno? *checks security camera, the whole arena is burned down* Whoops.  
  
Nova: At least it's warmer. Better get rid of these two fast! They think I'm food!  
  
Dr. Mario & Popo: *gnawing on Nova's tail and arms*  
  
Popo: This is some really tough chicken!  
  
Dr. Mario: *stupidly* Ya, and big too! *looks at the 3 Nova's only he sees in his messed up mind* And lot's of 3!  
  
*cage appears out of a giant of Dr. Mario pill*  
  
Nana: That was strange.  
  
Mako: O.o Never happened before.  
  
Nova: I thought it was funny! *laughs, throwing a very high Popo and Dr. Mario, and gently places Nana in*  
  
Mewtwo: *finally wakes up* Ugh, my me. *gets up and sees Nova, point to Nova* Arg, it's the spawn of Satan!  
  
Nova: *point to himself* You talking about me?  
  
Mewtwo: Hell ya!  
  
Nova: I don't come from hell, I only visit! And at least I didn't come from a test tube!  
  
Mewtwo: *steaming mad* That's it! Come here and say that to my face!  
  
Nova: Fine. *walks up to the bars*  
  
Nova & Mewtwo: *in a huge fight, throwing insults at each other*  
  
Pikachu, Pichu, & Jigglypuff: *dancing and rejoicing because Mewtwo is better. And Mewtwo is after all, one of the most powerful Pokémon of all time*  
  
Kirby: *sits and stares in awe at Nova and Mewtwo* It's like a battle of the Titans.  
  
Link: Your only saying that because they're bigger then you.  
  
Kirby: Nova's twice your size and Mewtwo is taller then you!  
  
Link: *looks at them* Your right, it is like a battle of the Titans. *sits down beside Kirby mesmerized and watches*  
  
Zelda: Link, what are you doing?  
  
Link: *point at Mewtwo and Nova trying to claw at each other, answers but never looks away from them* Watching them.  
  
Zelda: *looks, sits down beside Link and watches*  
  
Mewtwo: Let's take this outside!  
  
Nova: No, you're in the cage! And guess you put you there! *really proud*  
  
Mewtwo: *slyly* Your just to scared to face me.  
  
Nova: *pissed off* No. Bloody. Way! *slashes the cage open, Mewtwo steps out*  
  
Mewtwo: Bring. It. On.  
  
*cage, magically repairs itself*  
  
Ganondorf: This cage breaks! Link come here and we'll see once and for all who's stronger!  
  
Link: *still watching, never looks away* Watching them fight. *points to Nova and Mewtwo who are flying towards each other, each ready with a dark attack*  
  
Ganondorf: What, you fool, how can… *looks at them, sits down and watches*  
  
Young Link: Hey, whatcha lookin at Zeldy?  
  
Zelda: *points*  
  
Young Link: *looks* Wow, pretty fire *sits in front of Zelda*  
  
Falco: *looks at Mewtwo and Nova from his spot at the top of 'Mount Falco'* Hey Fox!  
  
Fox: *relaxing, doesn't hear him*  
  
Falco: Fox, FOX! Damn *pulls out his laser and shoots Fox who's reflector was down*  
  
Fox: What the hell! Falco! What are you…  
  
Falco: *cuts him off* Look at them.  
  
Fox: *looks* They're good. Very good. *keeps watching*  
  
*insert evil cackles here*  
  
Jigglypuff: *flies up to see what everyone's looking at* Jiggly…. *signal to the Pokémon*  
  
Pikachu & Pichu: *stop dancing and look. Immediately stop, and sit down. Realize they can't see because they're all so short and walk up to the front of the group and sit*  
  
Marth: *looks at Mewtwo and Nova both charging up attacks* Wow. *pokes Roy who's falling asleep*  
  
Roy: *shoots straight awake* What? Marth, why did you…  
  
Marth: *cuts him off* Look. *points at Nova and Mewtwo*  
  
Roy: Wow, that's better then pro wrestling! *turns and repositions himself so he can see better*  
  
*evil laughter is heard*  
  
Peach: Hey Zelda.  
  
Zelda: *doesn't respond right away*  
  
Peach: Zelda? *tilts her head and looks at Zelda*  
  
Zelda: *answers not looking and Peach* Yes?  
  
Peach: Want to go and have another picnic?  
  
Zelda: *distractedly answers* No. I'm busy watching Mewtwo and Nova go all out at each other.  
  
Peach: Really? Cool. *sits and watches*  
  
Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, DK and Nana: *stop doing whatever they were and watch Mewtwo and Nova beat the crap out of each other*  
  
Dr. Mario & Popo: *still high*  
  
Dr. Mario: Look at the pink leprechauns!  
  
Popo: Ya, they're all dancing merrily!  
  
Dr. Mario: Arg! That one's stripping!  
  
Popo: Ewies, I didn't need to see that!  
  
Dr. Mario & Popo: *continue talking about the pink leprechauns*  
  
Mako: *totally lost* Ok, what's going on?  
  
Everyone: *points at Nova and Mewtwo*  
  
Mako: So? Ok, we really have to finish this soon. *walks up to Mewtwo, grabs him and throws him back in. Grabs Nova and stops him from going after Mewtwo*  
  
Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
Mewtwo: Let me back at him! I almost had him!  
  
Nova: *struggling* Mako stop! I almost had him!  
  
Nova & Mewtwo: *glare at each other*  
  
Mako: That's enough. *flips her wrist and the cage along with a very pissed off Mewtwo disappear* Nova?  
  
Nova: *still pissed off* What do you want woman?  
  
Mako: Stop it, we only have a couple more to find.  
  
Nova: So? I wanted to finish that battle!  
  
Mako: *sighs, gives him cheap imitation chocolate*  
  
Nova: *happily eats it* Ok, ready to go! *inhale* There! I smell paper, bacon, and eggs!!  
  
Mako: Ok *follows a perky and bouncing Nova to the Final Destination Arena* Ok, all I see is Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: *looks at them and gulps* Yoshi?  
  
Nova: *flies up to him*  
  
Yoshi: *tries to eat Nova and fails*  
  
Nova: *grabs Yoshi's tongue and throw him into the cage which magically appeared just then*  
  
Mako: Ok, what about that paper and bacon smell?  
  
Nova: *sniff sniff* It's coming from *point to right side of the arena* there.  
  
Mako: Weird, there's nothing there…  
  
*suddenly the background of the arena changes from the darkness of space to the bright happiness of the meadow*  
  
G&W: Beep bleep buzz!!!! *uses his attack that looks like he's throwing bacon at the enemy*  
  
Nova: Ah ha! It's Mr. Game and Watch!!! Or as I like to call him, flat man!  
  
Mako: I see, because he's all black, so he blended in with the background, but now it's all bright and happy, so we can see him!  
  
Nova: Let's go and get flat man!  
  
Mako: *nods*  
  
Nova and Mako: *run up to him grab him and chuck him in*  
  
G&W: *floats down to the bottom like the piece of 2D paper he is* Buzz beep bleep!  
  
Nova: How are we going to make sure he doesn't escape. He is flat after all so he can make it through.  
  
Mako: Hm…. *ponders for a bit* I know! *makes all of her grade 9 notes, tests, assignments, homework, etc. fall on top of his leg*  
  
G&W: *stuck under a huge pile of paper that reaches up higher then you can see* Beep!  
  
Fox: Wow. That's a lot of paper.  
  
Young Link, Ice Climbers & Ness: I don't want to go to high school!  
  
Samus: *looks up in awe* Damn, that's a BIG pile of homework!  
  
Yoshi: *nods and agrees* Yoshi.  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly jig puff puff jiggly!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Mako: Run that by me again? In English?  
  
Kirby: *translates* She says, "What's homework?"  
  
Mako: *sighs* If you don't already know, you don't want to.  
  
Link: Ok, we'll just knock in over and then Game and Watch can go and get help!  
  
DK: Good idea!  
  
Nova: One thing, if you touch that pile of paper then it's strangely morph into a giant paper monster and eat you.  
  
Everyone: *don't care and walk towards the pile*  
  
Mako: And if you touch it you have to do my homework for all of next year, and there will be even more!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *backs away in fear*  
  
G&W: *stuck under the paper* Beep! *reaches out for help*  
  
Ganondorf: Um, no. We'll leave you there.  
  
Nana: Ya, maybe you can get out yourself!  
  
G&W: *struggles to get out*  
  
Ness: But then again…. *watched Game and Watch sweatbubble* Maybe not.  
  
Zelda: Let's just set up a shield so no one touches it and have to do homework.  
  
Everyone: *agrees*  
  
Zelda: *puts Nayru's Love around the paper and Game and Watch*  
  
Nova: *laughs* Hahahahaha! Flat man's stuck!  
  
Mako: You are the weakest link  
  
Link & Young Link: *interrupt* Hey!  
  
Mako: Goodbye!  
  
*cage vanishes*  
  
Mako: *looks up at the last line* Ooooooooooo, a new word! I love the thesaurus!  
  
Nova: I wonder where Celery, Tomato, and Turtle are.  
  
Mako: ?????  
  
Nova: Mario is Tomato cuz he's round and red, Luigi's Celery cuz he's tall…er then Mario and green, and Bowser is Turtle cuz he's a giant, mutated, scaly, old, mean turtle!  
  
Mako: ……….. Mario does look like a deformed tomato! Luigi does look like demented celery! And Bowser is a giant, mutated, scaly, old, mean turtle!  
  
Nova: See, I'm smart!  
  
Mako:………… *pets him* Sure you are.  
  
*suddenly Bowser, Mario and Luigi fall from the sky*  
  
Luigi & Mario: *lands on their buts* Ow-a!!!  
  
Bowser: *lands creating a small earthquake*  
  
Luigi: Mario, why-a do we talk-a with-a these cheap-a Italian accents?  
  
Mario: I dunno, that's-a how-a Nintendo created us! Ever play-a Mario 64??  
  
Luigi: Let's stop then. I think we're starting scare people.  
  
Mario: Good idea!  
  
Nova: *evil laughter* Now we got you pasta boys!!  
  
Mario: Not yet!!!  
  
Bowser: *evil cackle. Changes into Giga Bowser and taunts*  
  
Mario: *changes into the Master Hand and evil laughter comes from…. Wherever it comes from since the Master Hand has no mouth*  
  
Luigi: *changes into Crazy Hand, followed by maniacal laughter*  
  
Mako: O.o That was weird. I didn't know that Luigi and Mario were the Master and Crazy hands!  
  
Luigi/Crazy Hand: We needed more money!  
  
Mario/Master Hand: We get paid more if we double our characters!  
  
Nova: That is weird *flies up to the Crazy Hand and stabs him with his claws*  
  
Crazy Hand: *changes back into Luigi*  
  
Luigi: @.@ *KO'd*  
  
Mako: Well that was easy and not a bad idea! *runs up to Master Hand pulling out her sword. Slashes him in half*  
  
Master Hand: *changes back into and very unconscious Mario*  
  
Mario: @.@ *joins Luigi in swirley eye land*  
  
Nova: Good one, too bad they can't do that in the game! It would make it easier!  
  
Mako: Ya well, I have author powers and I want to finish this chapter! I mean look at it! It's 30 pages so far! My hands are getting tired!  
  
Nova: Ok, then let's double team Turtle over there!  
  
Mako: *nods* Sure. It's fast and easy!  
  
Mako & Nova: *charge towards Giga Bowser who looks freaked out because Master and Crazy Hand were beaten so fast. They attack from opposite sides and both stab him at the same time*  
  
Giga Bowser: Damn, I failed! *changes back into non-Giga Bowser*  
  
Non-Giga Bowser: @.@ *out cold*  
  
Nova: Yay! Now we have all the characters! Lets get them in there!  
  
Mako: Yes! Finally! *shoves Luigi, Mario, and Bowser into the cage that is there because they need it now*  
  
Peach: *runs over to Mario and takes care of him*  
  
Nova: *lifts the cage and moves it to one side of the arena* Looks like we're staying here folks!  
  
Mako: Ya, ok, now we have all 25 characters and my hands are VERY happy to hear that.  
  
Nova: Ya *jumps over to the other side. Suddenly a laser cage appears*  
  
Mako: Now that we finally have them all, we can get rid of this cheap metal cage that would probably break if you even bothered to try.  
  
Nova: Ya *flies up to the rusty metal cage, picks it up, and dumps everyone inside, the pile of paper magically does not fall over because it's protected by Nayru's Love*  
  
Everyone: *fall in* Ouch!  
  
Nova: Sorry Peach, Zelda, and Nana!  
  
Kirby: So you mean that this whole time I've been sitting in a cage that I could have easily gotten out of if I had even didn't try hard!  
  
Mako: *thinks a minute* Ya. Probably.  
  
Everyone: *pissed off*  
  
Nova: See look. *pokes a bar on the cage and it all crumbles into a pile of dust which is quickly swept away by the wind*  
  
Ganondorf: Damn.  
  
Zelda: Hey, maybe this cage will fall apart too!  
  
Link: That's not a bad idea!  
  
Zelda: Well I DO have the Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
Ganondorf: Stupid Zelda, thinking she's so high and mighty. I should have taken the Triforce of Wisdom! Then everyone would congratulate ME for thinking of good ideas! Instead I had to take this stupid Triforce of Power!  
  
Samus: Let's try it.  
  
Zelda: Ok, I'll just go and…  
  
Link: *looks sad thinking she's gonna die*  
  
Zelda: Grab Jigglypuff and chuck it at the wall!!! *and she does just that*  
  
Ganondorf: *complaining* Stupid Triforce of Power! What did you ever do for me??? *changes into Ganon* I forgot about that!  
  
*but at that very moment, Zelda threw Jigglypuff, and Jigglypuff ricochet off the wall and hit Ganon in the head, bounces off and ricochet off the wall and hit Ganon in the head, bounce off… you get the picture*  
  
Ganon: *getting hit repeatedly* Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… etc.  
  
Jigglypuff: *hitting the wall and Ganon repeatedly*Jiggly puff, jiggly puff, jiggly puff, jiggly puff, jiggly puff, jiggly puff, jiggly puff, etc.  
  
Nova: So as you can see, this cage quite real and state of the art. Also, instead of the lasers being red, we can change them invisible so we can see you! *control pad appears in front of him. Pushes a button and the lasers turn invisible, Jigglypuff is still bouncing off the laser bars and hitting Ganon*  
  
Mako & Nova: *rolling on the ground laughing their asses off*  
  
Falco: *from the top of 'Mount Falco' shoots Jigglypuff with his gun so she stops bouncing*  
  
Jigglypuff: @.@ *dazed, dizzy, confused* Jiggly jigg puff.  
  
Kirby: She says "Thanks… I think."  
  
Mako: *wipes a tear from her eye* Nice job with the cage Nova!  
  
Nova: *bows* Thanks.  
  
Roy: But now it is pretty crowed in here….  
  
Everyone: *looks at Ganon who takes up half the room*  
  
Ganon: Sorry *changes back into Ganondorf* Man, but I do have a killer headache now!  
  
Mako: Too bad! You know, for an evil villain mastermind, you do complain a lot.  
  
Nova: Mako, double up the size of the arena will ya?  
  
Mako: Sure *waves her hand, arena doubles in size, cage also doubles*  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
Fox and Falco: *cheer harder because they have twice as many pillows*  
  
Nova: Anyways, this has been really tiring catching all you little bastards. So I'm going to bed. *lies down and falls asleep instantly*  
  
Mako: *yawn* Me too. Here you guys go to sleep too. *makes a bunch of blankets appear and they already have enough pillows*  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
DK: Ya, but we're not tired!  
  
Everyone: *nod*  
  
Mako: *glares murderously* I said, your going to sleep.  
  
All: Eep. Ok. *spread out and make sleeping arrangements*  
  
Mako: Good. *summons a nice big bed, hops in, and lies down* Good night, or morning, or afternoon or whatever time it is!  
  
Nova: Shut the hell up woman. I wanna go to sleep. *lies back down on the floor* Snore……..  
  
Everyone: Snore………  
  
*********************************  
  
Mako: Alleluia, it's the end of this chapter!  
  
Nova: Ya, that was tiring.  
  
Mako: But I wanted to include everyone. I don't know why, but I did.  
  
Nova: If we get some more reviews we'll continue this.  
  
Mako: Hell, if we get no more we'll review we'll probably continue this for our own sick and twisted amusement. And in the next chapter we start with the torture! Well, if you actually read it all and made it down here, please let us know what you think and hit the purple button at the bottom and REVIEW.  
  
Nova: Ya, I don't think it was that bad…. Long…. But not that bad.  
  
Mako: Ya. Ok, so stop reading this crap and review!!!! 


	3. Whack-a-Nova, Evil Umpa Loompas And Fry ...

Mako: Ok, we remade this chapter because I read it over…  
  
Nova: And it was crap!  
  
Mako: Yes, so me and Nova changed a bit in the beginning and added another game and made it better!  
  
Nova: ya, so I hope that maybe this one is better!  
  
Mako: …. Anyways. WARNINGS: still some shounen-ai. If you don't know the pairing yet I feel sorry for you. Other pairings whenever I feel like inserting them. NOT a Mary-sue. If it was, I would hang myself from the nearest tree. They are the true form of evil. Me and Nova are only in the fic because I can't think of another way to carry out the plans I have, and I don't think that the Master and Crazy hand would do the job right.  
  
Nova: Ya, so we put ourselves here to make it easier!  
  
Mako: Yup! Anywho, on with another insane chapter! Let the torture begin!  
  
*****************************  
  
Nova: *finally wakes up from the nap he was taking, feeling much better* I'm hungry. *walks over to the control pad and makes a Wild Berry Pop Tart fall from the sky* Yup, Pop Tarts. Make a good breakfast.  
  
Mako: *hears Nova talking to himself and wakes up* What are you doing! I was sleeping! *grumbles and gets out of the bed and it goes away back to wherever it came from in the first place*  
  
Nova: I'm hungry *stomach rumbles creating a small earthquake* … so I got myself a Pop Tart!  
  
*Pop Tart jumps out of Nova's hand and starts to glow neon blue much like in the commercial. It starts to play Saturday by Ludacris*  
  
Ganondorf: *immediately wakes up upon rearing the song and starts singing* I gotta big weed stash, pocket full of cash, just seen a big ol' ass  
  
Mako: *does backup singing* It's Saturday.  
  
Nova: *sings* Sticky icky icky icky. Sticky icky icky icky.  
  
Everyone else: *wake up after hearing the song*  
  
Zelda: *rubs her eyes* What was that music? Why are you guys singing?  
  
Nova: It was the Pop Tart! IT started it! *point at the Pop Tart that's lying on the floor dead*  
  
Mewtwo: *whispers to Link* He's crazy.  
  
Link: Yup, he's nuttier then a fruitcake.  
  
Nova: I am not! It was the Pop Tart!  
  
Ganondorf: Ya, the Pop Tart did start it!  
  
Mewtwo: *still whispering to Link* He's crazy too.  
  
Link: *crosses his arms and nods*  
  
Mako: No, they're right. I saw it too.  
  
Mewtwo: *STILL whispering to Link* They're ALL crazy.  
  
Mako: We're not crazy damn it! *pushes a button on the control pad and a Watermelon Pop Tart falls from the sky* Nova. Eat this.  
  
Nova: Yay, finally. Breakfast! *about to eat it but then it jumps out of his hands, glows neon green and then the Wild Berry one comes to life and they both play Step Up by Linkin Park* See what did I tell you. *in awe* So they're not your average food group…  
  
Mewtwo: Well I'll be damned. They're not crazy.  
  
Zelda: How come no one else woke up but Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: I had ta! I'm the only black one, so I had to sing it for all my brothers out there. Wuz up ma hommies! Everybody in the cage, wave ya arms!  
  
Young Link: O.o I never knew he was black…  
  
Nova: *lying on the ground, resting his head on his arms* I'm black too, but I don't brag about it.  
  
Mako: *sigh* I don't think you fully understand…  
  
Nova: Sure I do, can't anyone take a joke?  
  
Mako: *lamely, monotone* Ha ha ha. Oh ya, by the way since every ones up, we're going to begin the torture… I mean games! And if you don't complete this… game… you don't eat!  
  
Everyone: *shrug*  
  
Nova: And you can't watch the Pop Tarts!  
  
Everyone: *collective sigh* Fine.  
  
Nova: *runs up and chops the Pop Tarts* Yum.  
  
Mako: Ok, this game is called… *dun dun dun* Whack-A-Nova! In this game, Nova makes 99 clones of himself and you have to whack 25 of them. If one of the 25 you whack is the real Nova, you get to eat from a wonderful fill-you-face buffet!  
  
Everyone: *don't care*  
  
Mako: *sigh* AND you can watch the Pop Tarts.  
  
Everyone: *reluctantly agree*  
  
Nova: Good! *99 more Novas appear and start flying around*  
  
Mako: *evil* So, who wants to go first?  
  
Samus: Fine, I'll go first.  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Kirby: Wow, I wonder what's she's got up her sleeve?  
  
Samus: *smirks inside her helmet, so no one sees, so what's the point of writing this?* You'll see.  
  
Mako: *pushes a button, and a door opens up in the cage and Samus steps out* Whenever your ready.  
  
Samus: Fine. *shoot a heat-seeking missile to go after the real Nova* Buffet, here I come! *missile doesn't know where to go, so it blows up in Samus' face* What!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: Hahahahahahahaha! I'm cold blooded! Heat seeking missiles don't work on me!  
  
Samus: Hahahahaha! It works either way! *shoot in the direction the voice came from* Got ya now!  
  
Nova: *voice comes from the other end of the arena* I can throw my voice! *from another direction* See.  
  
Samus: *sighs defeated* Damn. *randomly shoots 25 of the Nova's*  
  
Mako: Sorry Samus. But, you still get food, but no buffet.  
  
Samus: *walks back into the cage with slumped shoulder* Damn. Can I have pizza?  
  
Nova: *changes back into one* We'll take the losers orders later.  
  
Mako: Who's next?  
  
Everyone: *back away*  
  
Nova: By the way, only 5 people can try… but you still get food… but not good food… You get Mako's cooking… scary… *shivers*  
  
Mako: *cooking. Grabs frying pan and smack Nova. A brown, burnt, and very destroyed pancake flies away* Bastard!  
  
Nova: *rubs the bump on his head and multiplies into 99 more Nova's*  
  
Mako: So, who's want to try now?  
  
G&W: Beep!  
  
Kirby: *runs up an volunteers* I don't wanna eat that so I'll go!  
  
Mako: *smacks Kirby with her frying pan and he flies away* Men… they're all the same. And Game and Watch, you can't go because I don't like you. :P  
  
G&W: *sadly* Beep…  
  
Kirby: @.@ Owies. *some how flies back and energetically bounces* I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Mako: Knock yourself out. Ready?  
  
Kirby: No… I think I need a band-aid *rubs his head* and an ice pack  
  
Mako: But you just said you were…. *thinks* But I don't care! GO!  
  
Kirby: *pulls out his hammer and laughs insanely* It's like whack-a- mole! *laughs insanely again*  
  
Samus: *sweatbubble* Kirby… I think that was the point!  
  
Nova: Let's make it more fun! *a hole appears under every Nova all fall in and randomly pop up*  
  
Kirby: *starts whacking all of the Nova's that appear near him* Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! *starts laughing and falls into a hole*  
  
Nova: *pops up with lump on his head and hammer and Kirby set* Ouches! *whines* Your hammer is heavy!  
  
Mako: *big sweatbubble and blinks* Ok, by some miracle of God, Allah, Buda, Ra,  
  
Nova: Or Bishnu!  
  
Mako: … or whomever your God is, Kirby actually won.  
  
Kirby: ^-^ *excited* You mean I won! *starts bouncing and falls back into the hole*  
  
Nova: *puts a band aid on his head* Yes, I think he won… He can claim his prize… whenever he wakes up… *picks up Kirby and throws him into the cage*  
  
Kirby: @.@ *KO'd from his fall(s)*  
  
Jigglypuff: *slaps Kirby* Puff!  
  
Kirby: *wakes up* Thanks Jiggly, I owe you one.  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly puff puff jig jiggly!  
  
Kirby: Ok, I'll get you some food! *waddle off to a giant buffet table that appeared out of nowhere packs with tons of food* Wow! Lookie at all that food!!!! ^-^ *proceeds to stuff his face*  
  
Jigglypuff: *happily rolling around because she gets some food* ^-^  
  
Young Link: Damn, why didn't I try to wake him up!  
  
Jigglypuff: ^-^ *rolling*  
  
Fox: *chucks a pillow at Jigglypuff from 'Mount Kirby-Wannabee'* SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: *gets pegged and stops rolling* Jiggly…  
  
Kirby: *still stuffing his face and doesn't notice anything else*  
  
Mako: Ok, next.  
  
Link: I'll go! I can slay dragons! After all I did kill Volvagia and Dodongo!  
  
Young Link: Hey! I'm the one who killed Dodongo!  
  
Nova: You killed them! I'll kill you bastards! *flies into the cage, but gets zapped*  
  
Mako: We can't have you killing them… yet.  
  
Link: *gulps and walks out of the cage*  
  
Nova: Let's see if you can slay me! *doesn't multiply but flies at Link* Volvagia was one of my best friends!!!!  
  
Mako: Uh Nova… wrong Volvagia…  
  
Nova: Oh ok. *stops and multiplies* But I'll still get Young Link for killing Uncle Dodongo!  
  
Young Link: *gulps and hides behind Zelda*  
  
Mako: *smacks her head with her hand* Wrong Dodongo Nova.  
  
Nova: Oh ok!  
  
Link: *pulls out his bow and arrows and shoots them at Nova's the pop up* Hey, it's like archery game in Kakariko Village!  
  
Young Link: Actually it's in Hyrule Market.  
  
Link: *shoots some more Nova's* Not in my time!  
  
Nova: *25 Nova's are missing* Ha! You loose! :P And it really offends me that you kill dragons, so you deserve it!  
  
Link: *grumble, snaps his fingers* Damn. But at least I get something… *looks at Kirby inhaling the food and sighs* Damn…  
  
Nova: It's ok, my robo chefs are being worked like nuts!  
  
Robo Chef: *little steel orb with a green glowing eye and small arms… wearing a chef hat pops up* Thank-you. He-sure-does-eat-a-lot. *goes back in*  
  
Everyone except Kirby: O.o  
  
Kirby: ^-^ *inhales a turkey, but it gets stuck so he's choking*  
  
Mako: I'll explain later.  
  
Nova: Next! *pulls the band-aid off and rubs his head glaring at Kirby* Should be better now.  
  
Roy: I'll go!  
  
Marth: No, I'll go!  
  
Roy: Marth. I said I would go!  
  
Marth: Too bad, But I'm hungry!  
  
Roy: I'm hungrier! *pats his stomach and it rumbles*  
  
Marth: I don't want to eat that shit-  
  
Mako: *cuts him off and is wearing a chefs hat and apron flipping burnt pancakes* Hey!  
  
Marth: That Mako is making over there!  
  
Roy: Me neither! Plus, I'm stronger! *really proud*  
  
Marth: *smirks* I'm faster!  
  
Roy: But… *sighs* Fine, go ahead. *sits back down unhappily*  
  
Marth: Don't worry, I'll get you some!  
  
Roy: *happily* Yay!  
  
Mako: Don't you love these cute little couple fights?  
  
Nova: *whispers* Hey, want my Robo Chef to give you cooking lessons?  
  
Mako: *eyes twitching* Are you implying my cooking is bad?  
  
Nova: Ya. I mean-  
  
Mako: *cuts him off and throws a rolling pin at him* My cooking is fine!  
  
Bowser: Dare you to eat one!  
  
Mako: Fine! *looks at the bubbling greenish brown goo in the frying pan* But then again… maybe not.  
  
Nova: Only if you give me wine. 5 bottle. Good quality.  
  
Mako: What… *looks at the goo, feels sick* Ok.  
  
Marth: Hey, I'm waiting!  
  
Nova: *looks at Marth* Hold up! *talks to Mako ignoring Marth* Five bottles of red wine –good quality- and you get a whole day of cooking lessons!  
  
Mako: *thinks* OK!!!!  
  
Both: *shake hands* Deal!  
  
Marth: Hey! Are you listening to me! *grabs Nova's tail and drags him away*  
  
Nova: Hey, watch the tail! *thinking* 'Now, I never have to eat her horrible cooking again!… and I get wine… yum… wine' *drools all over Marth's boots*  
  
Marth: EW!!!!!!!! I just got them cleaned and polished!  
  
Mako: *thinking* 'Now I never have to eat my horrible cooking again!… All the Robo Chef knows is fine cooking… One lesson from him and I'll be cooking like a palace chef' *-* *eyes go starry* Hello my Queen. What would you like today? *thinking* 'I'll make million… no BILLIONS!!!!! *pretends to be rolling in money on the ground*  
  
Everyone: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *sweatbubble*  
  
Mario: These people… *looks at Nova still drooling on Marth's boots and Mako rolling on the ground off on some other planet* and dragons… are weird!  
  
Nova: *finally snaps out of it* OK! *multiplies and goes into the holes*  
  
Marth: *wiping the drool off his boots with his cape* There! *looks at his drool coved cape* Ew. *pulls cape off and throws it off the edge. He pulls out his sword* Finally!  
  
Nova & clones: *popping up and down out of holes with stupid smiles on their stupid faces* Funfunfunfunfunfun!  
  
Marth: *slashes at Nova's and the clones he hits disappear*  
  
Novas: *slowly decreasing in number*  
  
Marth: *between slashes* Hope *slash* I hit *Dolphin Slash* the right *kick* one! *uses Shield Breaker*  
  
Nova & clones: *stupid smiles disappear and replaced with sticking there tongues out like this = u *  
  
Marth: *looks at the mocking faces* I'll kill you! *starts angrily using his Dancing Blade and kills all the Nova's except one. He kicks this one in the face and proceeds to stomp on his head like a little kid throwing a tantrum* DIE!!!!!! No one ignores/insults Prince Marth of Altea!  
  
Nova: Ow you ow loose ow because ow you ow didn't ow get ow me ow in ow the ow first ow 25 ow tries! *wraps his tail around Marth's legs and whips him back into the cage and he smacks into Roy*  
  
Marth & Roy: Ow!  
  
Nova: Ok, you get a complementary meal for trying and failing.  
  
Kirby: *still stuffing his face, Robo Chefs stare at him in disbelief*  
  
Head Robo Chef: How-can-he-eat-so-much! This-is-unbelievable!!  
  
Random Robo Chef: I-say-we-poison-his-food! We-can't-go-on-like-this- forever!  
  
Head Robo Chef: Everyone-who-agrees-say-I.  
  
All Robo Chefs: I!!!  
  
Kirby: *gets a huge stomachache and rolls on the ground holding his belly* Ow, I think I ate too much too fast!  
  
Head Robo Chef: *sadly puts rat poison away*  
  
Kirby: *in pain* Jiggly, what do you want?  
  
Jigglypuff: *looks at a giant, plump turkey stuffed with red peppers and spicy sauce with cranberry sauce on the side* Jiggly puff jigg jiggly jigg puff!  
  
Kirby: Ok, I'll have a mild stuffed turkey to go please.  
  
Head Robo Chef: *happily hands Kirby the turkeys*  
  
All Robo Chefs: *celebrate and dance/float around*  
  
Nova: Ok, now can you make everyone else they're food?  
  
Head Robo Chef: As-long-as-that-pink-thing *point to Kirby who's handing Jigglypuff a turkey* doesn't-eat! If-he-does-we're-going-on- strike!  
  
Nova: Judging by his new size, I don't think he's gonna eat for a LONG while.  
  
All Robo Chefs: *overjoyed to hear that and they dance/float around*  
  
Head Robo Chef: Ok,-then-we're-good. *they all disappear to prepare the meals*  
  
Jigglypuff: *happily eating the turkey*  
  
Everyone else: *glare at Jigglypuff*  
  
Popo: I want some! *tries to steal some*  
  
Jigglypuff: *slaps him* Jigg jiggly puff!  
  
Captain Falcon: *tries to grab some too*  
  
Jigglypuff: *gets mad and puffs up to twice her size and uses sing*  
  
Everyone in the cage: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……..  
  
Jigglypuff: *looks satisfied with her work and goes back to eating merrily*  
  
Mako: Damn, now they're all asleep!  
  
Nova: How many have gone now?  
  
Mako: *counts on her fingers* um… .  
  
Nova: *starts skipping and creates a small earthquake and everyone wakes up*  
  
Peach: Wha… Me!  
  
Nova: Ok, you're next Peach!  
  
Peach: Wha… I never said…  
  
Bowser: Yes you did. You said 'me.'  
  
DK: This clearly indicates that you volunteer to go next.  
  
Nova: I never knew that DK was that smart!  
  
DK: Mmmmmmm, candy! Tastes like good!  
  
Peach: Oh well, at least I get decent food. *walks out a door that magically appeared in cage wall*  
  
Nova: Bring it on girly! *multiplies*  
  
Peach: Ok! *picks up turnips and starts throwing them at the Nova's*  
  
Nova & co.: *happily chomp down the turnips*  
  
Mario: Uh Peachy… I don't think it's working…  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Peach: *looks at the Nova's eating the turnips* I think your right Yoshi and Mario! So take this. *makes Toad appear*  
  
Real Nova: *comes up and eats him* Yum. *burps* Tastes like mushrooms!  
  
Luigi: Oh my God, he killed Toady!  
  
Nana: You Bastard!  
  
Zelda: You should watch your language!  
  
Nana: Oops… heh heh heh…  
  
Peach: *smacks Nova with her golf club* You ate my most trusted advisor!  
  
Nova: *rubs his nose where he got whack* If he's you advisor, why do you use him as a shield!  
  
Peach: … He's the only one who said they would do it!  
  
Bowser: Shut up already, you have millions of those things. Just get a new one!  
  
Peach: Ok! *pulls out a different Toad*  
  
Nova: *eats that one too*  
  
Peach: *smacks him with her frying pan*  
  
Nova: *flies away*  
  
Mako: Well Peach, I guess that means you win!  
  
Peach: *taunts* Sweet! Can I bring a friend?  
  
Mako: *thinks for a sec* Sure.  
  
Peach: Ok I choose… *looks at everyone who's waving their arms wildly* Luigi!  
  
Luigi: Yahoo!  
  
Mako: Isn't that a web site?  
  
Mario: Peachy, why did you choose him? *cries*  
  
Peach: Because I haven't had lunch with him in a while. Plus, we always have lunch together!  
  
Mario: *stops crying* Oh ya!  
  
Bowser: *pokes Mario in the belly* And you can go on a diet, Tubby.  
  
Mario: Hey! I'm not fat I'm just festively plump!  
  
Bowser: … Ya, your just plump… and full of food.  
  
Mario: That's it! *punch Bowser in the face*  
  
Bowser: Ow, my nose! *grabs his Mario and throw him into the wall*  
  
Mario: *gets fried*  
  
Peach & Luigi: *eat from the buffet*  
  
Nova: *flied back* … Anyways, Mako it's time for your cooking lesson! Robo Chefs!  
  
*army of Robo Chefs appear*  
  
Head Robo Chef: You-rang?  
  
Nova: Ya, give our … prisoners they're food.  
  
Mewtwo: Except me, I need no sustenance.  
  
Nova: Me too, but I don't brag about it.  
  
Mewtwo: you mean you don't have to eat! Then why do you eat so much?  
  
Nova: Just because I don't NEED to eat doesn't mean I don't LIKE to eat.  
  
All: *fall over anime style with they're legs in the air*  
  
Robo Chefs: *come in through the top of the cage and give everyone food*  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika pi pikachu!  
  
Pichu: Pi chu pi pi chu!  
  
Mewtwo: They say, how come you guys said everyone else would have to eat Mako's cooking if they didn't try?'  
  
Mako: Easy, I just felt like scaring you. I can't cook, but if I didn't say that, no one would try. I don't think anyone can eat THAT. I think I accidentally put an army man into that last one…  
  
Nova: I told them they'd have to eat it.  
  
Mako: Don't matter, it's all the same.  
  
Everyone except Kirby, Peach Luigi, & Mewtwo: *devour they're food*  
  
Peach & Luigi: *keep eating from the buffet and make small talk*  
  
Mewtwo: *watch everyone stuff they're faces, disgusted* Ew…. *shiver, looks in a different direction*  
  
Nova: Head Robo Chef, go and give Mako some lessons, for the love of God, teach her to cook!  
  
Head Robo Chef: *looks at Mako destroying some unknown substance* I- have-to-teach-her-how-to-cook? What-do-I-get-out-of-it?  
  
Nova: You get… lots of time off. Because then she'll know how to cook, you won't have to cook… as much.  
  
Head Robo Chef: *nods and floats over to Mako*  
  
Nova: Now, my fee.  
  
Mako: Fine. *5 bottle of vintage red wine appear*  
  
Nova: Yay! *drinks*  
  
Everyone: *eating hot fudge sundae as desert*  
  
G&W: Beep beep buzz.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi?  
  
Mewtwo: We don't care what you have to say… inferior fools.  
  
Roy: I really like chocolate. And I know that Marth does too. ^-^  
  
Marth: Ya, maybe we could save some for later eh Roy?  
  
Roy: *blush* Would be fun.  
  
Marth: Heh heh heh, you can have lots of fun with chocolate!  
  
Mako: Um, lets just stop there, ok?  
  
Marth & Roy: Ok.  
  
Nova: Hey everyone.  
  
Everyone: *stop eating* Ya?  
  
Nova: Did you know that…  
  
Everyone: Ya?  
  
Nova: Candy is dandy, *pops open a wine bottle* but liquor it quicker. *takes a chug*  
  
All males: Can I have some?  
  
Nova: Nope. You'll all get hangovers.  
  
Ganondorf: Then why do you get some?  
  
Nova: Dragon's don't get drunk… or pass out… or get hangovers … or die from alcoholism.  
  
Bowser: *hopeful* Turtles don't get drunk either!  
  
Nova: Ya, one time I gave Turdy some, and he wouldn't come out of his shell for 7 hours.  
  
Bowser: Damn, foiled again.  
  
Dr. Mario: Turdy, who's Trudy?  
  
Nova: My pet Turtle. *a small turtle falls from the sky and lands on Nova's head* See. Turdy. *points to the turtle on his head*  
  
Popo: That's… Turdy? Isn't he kind of small?  
  
Nova: No, actually he's special. He can walk on his hind legs, talk, and use shield magic! He's from Nigger and Wigger, I mean Black and White!! He's blue!!  
  
Turdy: *stands on his hind legs. In a small, squeaky voice* Ta-da!  
  
Nova: Hey Turdy.  
  
Turdy: Hi. Don't call me small.  
  
Popo: O.o  
  
Link: *to Zelda* Look at that turtle! He's kinda creepy.  
  
Turdy: *gives Link the evil eye*  
  
Zelda: *looks at Turdy* Actually, I think he's kind of cute!  
  
G&W: Beep!  
  
Peach & Luigi: *done eating and walk back into the cage*  
  
Ness: Hahahahahahaha, I bet it's so weak it can't beat up a fly!  
  
Turdy: *gets mad and pops into his shell. He starts spinning really fast and flies at Ness.*  
  
Ness: *gets smacked in the head* Ow!  
  
Turdy: *rebounds back onto of Nova's head*  
  
Nova: Wanna go back on your platform?  
  
Turdy: Ya. *jumps off Nova's head onto a little platform that appears*  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Falco: *on the bottom of 'Mount Falco' finishes his salad and throws the plate away* Wanna know what would be cool?  
  
Fox: *finishes his lunch with Falco and throws the plate which smacks DK in the head, who doesn't notice* What?  
  
Falco: *starts climbing up 'Mount Falco', gets annoyed so he uses Falco Phantasm and gets back up in a flash* To see those Pop Tarts to come back.  
  
Fox: *also starts climbing up his pillow mountain, gets halfway up, gets tired and uses Fox Illusion and gets back up* Ya, those things were cool. Good music too.  
  
Falco: *lies down on top of his pillows* Ya. Really good music.  
  
Fox: *relaxing on top of 'Mount Kirby Wannabee'* Hell ya.  
  
Nova: *hears them* Fine. *takes a chug of wine and pushes a button and two Pop Tarts come out and start playing #1 by Nelly*  
  
Fox & Falco: *from the top of pillow mountains* Thanks!  
  
Nova: Ok, now lets just relax for a while. Turdy, you can go back.  
  
Turdy: *flies away on his platform* See you at your house!  
  
Nova: Sure!  
  
Everyone: *relax and chill out*  
  
*later*  
  
Mako: *comes out wearing an apron, chefs hat and holding a spatula* I can cook now! Robo Chef's a great teacher!  
  
Head Robo Chef: I-never-want-to-go-through-that-again. She-almost- burnt-down-the-kitchen-243-times.  
  
Nova: *5 empty bottle around him* I don't believe you. Prove it by making me a pizza.  
  
Mako: Sure! *walks back to wherever the kitchen is and comes back later with a pizza* There!  
  
Nova: And how do we know YOU made it?  
  
Mako: Check the security tape!  
  
Nova: Sure. Now gimme the pizza! *Mako tosses him the pizza and he eats it* Pretty good. *burps*  
  
Mako: *smile* Told ya!  
  
Nova: OH MY GOD THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon: What? Where? Who? How? When?  
  
Nova: Umpa Loompas, here, right now, above us!  
  
Young Link: What's an Umpa Loompa?  
  
Nova: They're Umpa Loompas! *points to the orange midgets with green hair and white eyebrows coming from invisible platforms*  
  
Ness: Cool! Circus freaks!  
  
Nova: Even worse! The entire Shadow Dragon Tribe decided to raid Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory but then they attacked us with riffles and cro bars! We ate them, and many died because they are poisonous. So we named the little orange freaks Umpa Loompas which translates to 'the face of evil' in Dragon language!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Mako: When did this happen?  
  
Nova: Um… lessee… last week.  
  
Umpa Loompas: *some down and start singing and dancing* Umpa Loompa, doopady doo!  
  
Nova: DIE!!!!!!!!! *starts killing them and chucking them off the arena* You fools, help too!  
  
Mewtwo: Idiot! We're stuck in the cage!  
  
Nova: Not anymore! *pushes button and the walls disappear and all the characters get out and start killing them*  
  
Kirby: *tries to inhale one*  
  
Nova: *stops him* Don't! They're poisonous!  
  
Kirby: *nods and pulls out him hammer and whacks them away*  
  
Everyone else: *start whacking them or choose to ignore them like Fox and Falco*  
  
Nova: Keep going, they're almost all dead! *starts doing a really bad version of the Umpa Loompa dance and smacking them away* Umpa *whack* Loompa *smack smack* doopady *twirls and 10 fly away off the arena* doo!!! *stomp, makes a small earthquake and the rest fall off*  
  
Mako: That gives me an idea! Let's play a game! The winner will be the one who kills the most in the time limit! And if Nova gets the most, then he gets… 10 bottles of good quality, vintage white wine. And if someone else wins, it's the end of today's… activities. And there will be no more!!!!  
  
Young Link: Really?  
  
Mako: Of course.  
  
Nana: Really really?  
  
Mako: No. I was lying.  
  
Nova: It ain't red wine, but whatcha gonna do.*shrugs*  
  
Mako: You get one minute! Ready, go!!!  
  
Kirby: *pulls out him hammer and whacks the evil Umpa Loompas away*  
  
Samus: *blows them up with her missiles*  
  
Fox & Falco: *run down their respective mountains and start to double team and shoot them with their lasers*  
  
Jigglypuff: *using rollout and knocks them away*  
  
Link & Young Link: *shoot arrows at them from opposite direction*  
  
Zelda: *changes into Sheik and whips them with her chain*  
  
DK: *does his Spinning Kong and they fly away*  
  
Mario, Luigi & Bowser: *shoot fire at them and fry them*  
  
Peach: *using her frying pan, golf club, or tennis racket and smacks them away*  
  
Ganondorf & Captain Falcon: *whack them away using their brute strength*  
  
Pikachu & Pichu: *use Thundershock and Thunderbolt and blast them away*  
  
Roy & Marth: *slashing them side-by-side*  
  
Ice Climbers: *use Squall Hammer and blast them away*  
  
Mewtwo & Ness: *using they're psychic abilities to flip them away*  
  
Dr. Mario: *throw pills at them*  
  
Yoshi: *kicking them away*  
  
G&W: *using bacon throw attack*  
  
Nova: *uses Shadow Blade and the Umpa Loompas get sliced*  
  
Mako: *just stands there watching* Ok!!!! Time's up. And the final count it:  
  
Kirby: 32  
  
Samus: 24  
  
Fox and Falco: 54  
  
Jigglypuff: 21  
  
Link and Young Link: 67  
  
Zelda: 19  
  
DK: 23  
  
Mario, Luigi and Bowser: 91  
  
Peach: 19  
  
Ganondorf and Captain Falcon: 83  
  
Pikachu and Pichu: 68  
  
Roy and Marth: 77  
  
Ice Climbers: 29  
  
Mewtwo and Ness: 72  
  
Dr. Mario: 15  
  
Yoshi: 20  
  
Game and Watch: 5  
  
Nova: 287  
  
Nova: Yes! I did my ancestors proud! *roars*  
  
Mako: So obviously the winner is Nova. So, he gets his wine, and you guys get to stay here.  
  
All: *groan*  
  
Nova: Ok, next. What are we gonna do now?  
  
Young Link: *hopeful* Let us go???  
  
Nova: *smiles evilly* Maybe I'll eat you? I have a craving for human blood. *licks his lips*  
  
Young Link: *runs and hides behind Zelda*  
  
Nova: Anywho, now we'll play… *creepy, echoing announcer guys voice* Ultimate hide-and-go-seek tag of doom!! *echo* doom, doom doom doom.  
  
Ganondorf: Hide-and-go-seek tag of ultimate doom doom doom?  
  
Nova: Yes, or as dragons like to call it: get out of my sight before I slaughter you and hang your guts from a poll and have a feast as we eat your remains.  
  
Nana: O.o Kinda long name…  
  
Nova: Or shorter form, die or fry.  
  
Ness: Why do you call it die or fry?  
  
Nova: Because if I see you I kill you or fry you to a crisp.  
  
Mako: Except he's not gonna kill anyone…  
  
All: *sigh of relief*  
  
Mako: *smirk* He'll just beat you to a bloody pulp.  
  
All: Eep!  
  
Nova: Ok, now all of you, run a hide. Wait… *teleports them to a canyon* Ok, now go run and hide *get possessed and eyes change blood red* Before your all destroyed!  
  
Everyone: Eep! *run away in terror to hide*  
  
Nova: *smile* I think I did a good job, eh Mako…… Mako?  
  
Mako: *running in terror and hiding* Ahhhhhhhhhhh! My dragon buds possessed by the devil!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: *waits a bit and flies singing to himself* Oh where oh where have my light snacks gone, oh where oh where can they be?  
  
Mewtwo: I bet he'll never find me like this! *changes invisible*  
  
Nova: *flies down and whacks him in the head* Man, doesn't now know about my sense of smell, I'd smell those unholy flames anywhere.  
  
Mewtwo: @.@ *knocked out*  
  
Nova: *teleports Mewtwo back to the cage* Wow, I feel special. *turns around and blasts a rock*  
  
Samus: *the rock she was hiding behind explodes* Meep! *changes into a ball and rolls away*  
  
Nova: *flies after her and grabs her and uses her as a basketball and does the freestyle commercial by Nike*  
  
Samus: x.x *half dead and in pain*  
  
Nova: And he's going for a 3 pointer! *does a perfect follow through and Samus lands in the cage* 3 from down town! And the crowd goes wild!!! *cheers for himself* How come the crowd isn't going wild? *slashes the canyon wall*  
  
Young Link: *falls out* Eep! Run!!!  
  
*all short characters like Popo, Nana, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Pikachu, Yoshi, Game and Watch who isn't short but paper-like, and Mario who somehow managed to fit pop out and run after Young Link*  
  
Mario: Wait for us!!!  
  
Pichu: Pi! Pichu pi!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu pi!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi!  
  
G&W: Beep beep buzz, bleep!  
  
Kirby: Ya! We should turn back and fight!  
  
All that where running: *turn around and get into battle positions*  
  
Nova: *shrugs* Oh well, your death wish. *flaps his wings and they all fly away into the cage* Too easy.  
  
Everyone else (meaning Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Luigi, Bowser, DK, Captain Falcon, Peach, Dr. Mario, Falco, Fox, Marth, and Roy): *get into battle position and get ready to fight Nova*  
  
Nova: *Dragon God battle theme from Chrono Cross starts playing* Where the hell is that music coming from? *turns around and sees an entire orchestra behind him*  
  
Mako: *conducting* I thought it was a good idea! *music keeps playing*  
  
Nova: O.o *blink blink* Well, that was weird. Anyways I think I'm gonna savor beating…Link.  
  
Link: *falls out of battle stance and onto his knees* Why me!?!?!?!?  
  
Nova: Because you killed all though dragons.  
  
Link: … Well, you know why-  
  
Nova: *cuts him off with claws in Link's face* just stand there and look pretty, k?  
  
Link: Ok, I'll just stand here looking pretty. I can do that! *taunts* Yup, see? Wasn't that great!  
  
Nova: *turns around* And shut the hell up.  
  
Link: *nods furiously*  
  
Nova: And stop nodding.  
  
Link: *stops moving*  
  
Nova: Better. *takes out other claws and his eyes go blood red* Now, lets go. First I'll take out… Ganondorf  
  
Ganondorf: Aw crap. That's not cool ma hommie.  
  
Nova: *flies u to him, does a somersault and kicks him, then elbows him in the stomach*  
  
Ganondorf: Owies! *flies away into the cage that magically appeared filled with KO'd smashers* Not cool ma hommie!  
  
Nova: *in the background* I'm not your hommie! Captain Falcon, your next!  
  
Captain Falcon: *flies into the cage with one blow from Nova and hits the wall* How did that happen!?!?!  
  
Nova: *in background* Right before you where going to attack me, you black out!  
  
Captain Falcon: Oh ya, I forgot!  
  
All that are no KO'd: *fall over anime style with legs in the air*  
  
Nova: ok bye bye Roy and Marth! *grabs there sword and throws them into the cage*  
  
Roy & Marth: *fall into the cage with a thump. *  
  
Roy: *sits up along with Marth* Why do we always fall on our asses?  
  
Nova: *in background* Oh ya, here are your swords! *swords land right in front of them*  
  
Marth: Now that's what I call good aim.  
  
Roy: *nod*  
  
Nova: This is boring! Why did I have to get Mewtwo first. Oh ya, he said he didn't like food, so I had to destroy him.  
  
Mako: *stops conducting* You killed Mewtwo!  
  
Nova: … no…. I meant his…. Consciencesness.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Mako: Ok, then don't use destroy in the wrong places like that! You leave the wrong impression! *conducts all violinists*  
  
Violinists: *draw the violin stick thingies on the strings and let then fly like arrows*  
  
Nova: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! *runs in circle* I know, I'll just hide behind this rock! *jumps behind the rock which turns out to be Bowser*  
  
Bowser: Ow!!!  
  
Luigi: I didn't know that your shell had feeling.  
  
Bowser: Well it does now!  
  
Nova: Whatever. *kicks Bowser into the cage and Bowser hits DK, Luigi, and Dr. Mario*  
  
Dr. Mario: Wowsers! That's one spicy meatball!  
  
DK: Ball meat? You eat when and tell me not!  
  
Luigi: No fair! Bowser, why do you have be so big! You took out 3 of us at one time!  
  
Bowser: @.@ *knocked out so he doesn't answer*  
  
Mario: *sees he's knocked out so he runs over and kicks Bowser multiple times*  
  
Nova: *in background* Make sure to save me some meatballs!  
  
Falco: We'll just go to the cage ourselves.  
  
Fox: No point in getting extra damage.  
  
Falco: Resistance is futile.  
  
Fox & Falco: *walk into the cage and up their pillow mountains*  
  
Fox: Wait a minute! You're on Mount Kirby-Wannabee!  
  
Falco: *looks down and sees a perfect imprint of Fox in the pillows* Oh sorry, my mistake.  
  
Fox & Falco: *switch mountains and sit down into their ass grooves*  
  
Peach: This canyon is so dusty! *brushes dust off her dress*  
  
Zelda: Ya, it is! And I'm wearing a white dress! *whips dirt of dress*  
  
Peach: Oh dear! Well that's just horrible! Stains are so hard to get out of white!  
  
Zelda: Oh, I know! This is the fifth dress today! Luckily I can just buy a new one. Laundry stinks.  
  
Peach: Definitely.  
  
Everyone: *blink*  
  
Nova: Strange. Anyways. *picks them up and gently places them in* You shouldn't rub in that you have money. *kicks a boulder* See, I don't have any.  
  
Zelda: What a poor soul.  
  
Peach: What would I do with no money!  
  
Zelda: We'd have to do laundry ourselves and live in a shack!  
  
Peach & Zelda: *get into an in depth conversation about poor life*  
  
Nova: And lastly… *glares at Link*  
  
Link: *gulps*  
  
Nova: *flies up and Link tries to defend, but Nova slashes his shield in half*  
  
*many beatings later..*  
  
Nova: *comes back carrying and beat up, bloody Link. Biggorns Sword is once again broken down to the handle. Megaton hammer can be lifted by a child, and poor Link has third degree burns and many deep wounds*  
  
Zelda: *immediately runs up to Link and heals him useing her magic*  
  
Link: *once again conscience* I don't think I'm ever going to move again.  
  
Mako: *beating up Nova in the background* You *smack* weren't *slap* suppose to *punch* beat him *kick* up so *elbow in the stomach* Badly!  
  
Nova: *rubbing his arm* It's ok. *uses Dark Healing and Link is healed completely* And I'm done.  
  
Mako: *glares at Nova holding her frying pan*  
  
Nova: And I'll repair the shield…  
  
Mako: *death glare*  
  
Nova: AND I'll fix the sword  
  
Mako: *getting ready so smack Nova*  
  
Nova: *sigh* and the hammer.  
  
Mako: Good. *frying pan disappears*  
  
Nova: You piss me off woman. *eyes turn red*  
  
Mako: How do you do that?  
  
Nova: All dragons can do that at will. See? *eyes change back to normal* red. *eyes change red* Not red. *eyes change back to normal*  
  
Mako: Ok ok, we get it.  
  
Nova: *eyes change normal* Ok  
  
Mako: *teleports them back to the new and improved Final Destination arena and looks at all the KO'd people* I feel sorry for you, so you guys can go and sleep in your rooms. And we'll summon you here tomorrow so be ready at 9:00am. Ok?  
  
Everyone still conscious: Yup!  
  
Captain Falcon: At least we get our own rooms again.  
  
Link: She must really like us then.  
  
Mako: No, your snoring kept me up last night.  
  
Nova: And she's too kind hearted if you ask me.  
  
Mako: *smacks him* Nobody asked you! Anyways, if we see you trying to escape, we'll deal with you in the morning. No leaving the Dorm area, if you do, you'll…. have…. to… I don't know yet, but it won't be nice.  
  
Nova: You'll be transported in my mouth! ^-^  
  
Mako: Ya! Now, bye!  
  
*everyone transport back to the dorms*  
  
******************************  
  
Mako: Another chapter done. And not as long as the last one!  
  
Nova: Yes, because you're too lazy to write another long one.  
  
Mako: Yes… I mean no! Anyways, if you guys have any ideas for games to play with the Melee characters, let me know! Now, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Nova: We can place them in the bottle next time!  
  
Mako: I think not. Your sick.  
  
Nova: And proud of it! ^-^ 


	4. The Play

Mako: Ok, we're back!  
  
Nova: Again…. Bet ya thought this fic was dead eh? The last one wasn't really that great, so I got mad and whacked Mako!  
  
Mako: *rubs her head* And I remember it all too well…. Anyways, hopefully this chapter will be better then the last. WARNINGS… see previous chapters. Homophobes beware-more shounen-ai content in this chapter then in the other ones. More character bashing I guess. And swearing. More swearing. And FYI, Ganondorf is a total stereotype, so take no offence from what he does/says. And I don't own Smash Bros, or Nutella, or Ego.  
  
Nova: *nods* Now, here we go into another chapter of this crap….  
  
***********************************  
  
Mako: *wakes up and goes to get some Nutella*  
  
Nova: *lying down chopping on Ego pancakes and drinking a glass of maple syrup* Hey, wuz up. Just drinkin my maple syrup.  
  
Mako: Mornin. *grabs the Nutella* Nova, you know… loose lips, sink ships.  
  
Nova: What!?!?  
  
Mako: … the cat is putting on its boots.  
  
Nova: … Cats wear boots? Wait, no they don't! What have you been smoking this early in the morning? I thought you usually start at 10.  
  
Mako: *shoves her finger in the jar and eats some Nutella* I don't smoke. Nova. The tea bag sinks at midnight.  
  
Nova: What are you talking about tea bags! I drink tea at night! What are you talking about woman! *throws a pancake at her*  
  
Mako: *pissed off and peeling the pancake off her face* I mean, do you have anything to do with them today?  
  
Nova: Ya, I do!  
  
Mako: Ya!!!! *teleports everyone into the cage*  
  
Smashers: *snore*  
  
Mako: Wake up!!!!  
  
Smashers: *snore*  
  
Nova: I know! *breaths fire and they all wake up and run in circle trying to put out the flames*  
  
Mewtwo: *stops running* I know what to do! *singing* Just stop, drop, and roll!!!  
  
Everyone: Ya! *stop running and roll*  
  
Nova: Stop rolling! *flies and kicks them all*  
  
Mako: Nova, what were you saying?  
  
Ganondorf: What are you talking about?  
  
Mako: Newest game!  
  
Link: But… we're still in our pj's…  
  
Everyone: *nod*  
  
Mewtwo: I'm not. I can take anything you give us.  
  
Kirby: *takes off a sleeping hat* Ready!  
  
All Pokémon: *talk in pokéish*  
  
Kirby: They say they're ready too.  
  
Marth: But we're not!  
  
Roy: And I need a shower!  
  
Mako: Shut up! *dumps water on them, and they're all magically ready and dressed* Nova…  
  
Nova: We should put on a play! Sleeping Beauty, Melee style.  
  
Mako: O.o;;;;;;;;; *sweatbubble* That's not torture…  
  
Zelda: That's not bad. I went to acting school! *fake crying*  
  
Link: *worried* What's wrong Zelda?  
  
Zelda: *stops crying* I'm good.  
  
Mako: But, if we make them perform for my elementary school…  
  
Nova: You went to elementary school? I didn't know you went to school.  
  
Mako: Sadly, yes I did. And it is the cheapest, most welfare school around.  
  
Nova: No, elementary school is too small. Let's go Broadway!  
  
Mako: Ya! Hahahaha, public embarrassment! You're evil  
  
Nova: I know. *smile's evilly and takes a chug of maple syrup*  
  
Zelda: How can you drink such a high concentration of sugar this early in the morning?  
  
Nova: I dunno. Like this? *takes another chug* That's some good maple syrup, eh?  
  
  
  
Popo: *drinks some* Tell me aboot it.  
  
Nana: We're Canadian too, eh?  
  
Nova: I know! *whispers to Mako* She told me when I had her on my back 2 chapters ago.  
  
Mako: *nods* I know! And we can make them play opposite rolls!  
  
Fox: What do you mean by that?  
  
Mako: Simple, guys play the girl parts…  
  
Guys: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Nova: And girls play the guy parts…  
  
Girls: O.o;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mako: That means cross-dressing!  
  
Nova: This idea is thanks to an episode of Cardcaptor Sakura I saw.  
  
Fox: *sad* I had to ask… *sigh*  
  
Ness: What's cross-dressing?  
  
Samus: It means when you, a boy, dress up as a girl, like Peach.  
  
Ness: Ooooooooooooooooooh. I don't wanna do that!  
  
Mako: Too bad! :p I'm in control!  
  
Nova: Me too! *drinks maple syrup*  
  
Mako: Ok, now we have to figure out the cast… this may take a while…  
  
*a while later*  
  
Mako: Ok, he's the list me and Nova have come up with. Sleeping Beauty will be….Roy  
  
Roy: Yay, I get to be the lead!  
  
Bowser: But that means you'll have to kiss a girl!  
  
Roy: Ew! Kiss a girl!  
  
Mako: Next Marth will be the prince  
  
Marth: Wait, how does that work? I thought that girls would play guys?  
  
Nova: There is a lack of girls to play the guy rolls, plus, we have something else for them to do… and Marth looks like a girl with that tiara thing.*smirk*  
  
Marth: Hey!  
  
Mako: Plus, you two look so cute together! And, I guess it's kinda opposite to have two guys play the main parts…  
  
Roy: Yay! *hugs Marth*  
  
Marth: ^-^  
  
Mako: Ahem.  
  
Roy: Thank you! *hug Mako along with Marth*  
  
Mako, Roy & Marth: *look at Nova*  
  
Nova: *gets into fighting stance with claws out* Don't even think about it.  
  
Mako: Ok, anyways. Yoshi will play the prince's trusty steed  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Marth: Um, how am I suppose to ride him?  
  
Mario: Ya, only I can!  
  
Nova: since Yoshi was made to carry a short fat man who shall remain nameless *coughhack*Marioyoufatbastard*coughhack* Yoshi will be enlarged so Marth can ride him.  
  
Mako: Yes *feeds him a Super Shroom now Yoshi is huge and Marth can fit on him*  
  
Yoshi: *demented, big version voice* Yoshi! *jumps up and down, the earth rumbles*  
  
Nova: Stop jumping! *grabs his legs*  
  
Yoshi: *stops, and once again in a big version demented deformed voice* Yoshi…  
  
Nova: Do something about his voice…  
  
Mako: *changes Yoshi's voice* Better? Anyways, next up, the good faeries!  
  
Faerie #1: Mario  
  
Faerie #2: Luigi  
  
Faerie #3: Dr. Mario  
  
Mario: Why do we have to be fairies?  
  
Mako: It's faeries for this fic, and because I think it's funny.  
  
Luigi: Not fair! Why can't we have a good roll?  
  
Mako: It's funnier this way!  
  
Dr. Mario: No it's not! I don't wanna wear a dress!  
  
Luigi & Mario: What! We have to wear dressesesese!?!?!?!?! (don't know proper English)  
  
Young Link: No duh, were have you guys been?  
  
Mako: Never mind, I find the idea amusing, so it's stays.  
  
Nova: Ya, and we're in charge. *chug of maple syrup*  
  
Mako: Next rolls will be the King who will be Zelda her Queen will be Link.  
  
Zelda & Link: *hug each other*  
  
Zelda: We have the least amount of lines!  
  
Link: And the least screen time!  
  
Mario: How come they get the smallest parts!  
  
Nova: Because Zelda hates wearing guys clothes, and Link's just cool, and if he stabs me in the heart, I'll die. Just because it's the Master Sword.  
  
Mako: Ok, next, the evil witch person.  
  
Ganondorf: Hahahahahahaha! I wonder what loser's gonna get that part! *continues laughing* Hahahahahahaha! Hommies! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Mako: Evil Witch Person is………*evil smirk* Ganondorf  
  
Ganondorf: Hahahahahahaha…… WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! I'm the bitch! That's not cool my hommies!  
  
Mako: It's a WITCH, and we are not your hommies.  
  
Nova: Ya, your not my hommies, you're my homeless! *laughs, takes a chug of maple syrup, continues laughing*  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Captain Falcon: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…….. I don't get it.  
  
Mako: Ok, lets continue. The …… I can't say…. around the castle, which will attack the prince, are Mewtwo and Ness  
  
Mewtwo: We're the crew! The hell!  
  
Nova: Yes, your both psychic, so you can move the stuff without touching them and making it more realistic.  
  
Ness: … At least we don't have to cross-dress!  
  
Mewtwo: And we have no lines!  
  
Mewtwo & Ness: *high five each other* YES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: The Evil Crow is Falco  
  
Falco: O.o The Hell! I'm a crow!  
  
Nova: Yes you are. You are the only bird character, it may sound weird, but it will work. But it will give away too much of my evil plot.  
  
Mako: *glares at Nova* Our evil plot.  
  
Falco: I'm scared now.  
  
Mako: Good. *whispers* Nova has a twisted mind, but it will work. *evil smile* But we will have to shrink you…  
  
Falco: Nooooooooooooooo!  
  
Nova: *shoves a poison mushroom down Falco's thought*  
  
Falco: *shrink and has a squeaky voice* No fair!  
  
Nova: *puts a ring on Falco's arm* And that will make sure you don't grow until we take it off.  
  
Falco: *tries to pull it off but fails*  
  
Nova: *taunts him and waves the key in his face* And you can't take it off without the key. *evil smirk*  
  
Falco: *in a high squeaky voice* Damn you!  
  
Mako: Next Nana will be the prince when he was young in the beginning.  
  
Nana: Yes! I short part!  
  
Nova: And Popo, you're going to be Nana's sister.  
  
Young Link: But the prince has no sister!  
  
Mako: He does now because there aren't enough parts, so we're making up a couple.  
  
Popo: Sweet! I don't have lines!  
  
Mako: Yes you do.  
  
Popo: Ok. Correction. Sweet! I don't have MANY lines!  
  
Mako: Better.  
  
Nana: *hugs Nova…s leg* Thank you for giving me and Popo short parts!  
  
Nova: *tries to kick her off but fails* Um, you guys are too short to do anything else. And we might make you some of the witches deformed little minions…  
  
Nana: *gets off and sticks out her tongue* Your evil!  
  
Popo: No fair! I don't wanna be an ugly demented minion!  
  
Mako: You might not be, it depends on how we feel… and just for that hug, Nana is not a demented minion… and Popo isn't either because I don't want to listen to you complain.  
  
Pop & Nana: Yes!!!!!!  
  
Mako: Heheheheheh…. Evil deformed minions… Pokémon and Kirby.  
  
Pichu: Pichu pi!  
  
Pikachu: Pi pikachu!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly jig puff!  
  
Kirby: They don't want to be evil minions! And neither do I!  
  
Mako: Too bad, those minions are short, and make up will make you ugly. And I think we'll get a couple other Pokémon because there are more then 4 minions.  
  
Nova: You people should feel special… at least you don't have to die like me!  
  
Marth: You die?  
  
Nova: Oops. Sorry, said too much. It'll all be explained later.  
  
Mako: Ok, the Prince's father will be played by Peach.  
  
Peach: What! No fair!  
  
Nova: I think I've heard that *counts on his fingers* a lot of times. Ok, remember this is when rolls are switched, and your already royalty, so it work!  
  
Peach: Ok fine. At least I'm not an evil minion.  
  
Kirby: *glares at Peach*  
  
Nova: Oh ya, I've got something for the Pokémon! *attaches rings onto their arms* There, now you can speak English! Oh ya, Yoshi too.  
  
Yoshi: Wow! I can say something other then Yoshi!  
  
Pikachu: Wow, dude. I feel like Meowth. Hey, now Team Rocket will understand what I say! Now I can tell them to fuck off!  
  
Mako: *cuts off pikachu* No swearing. I never knew Pokémon had trucker's mouth!  
  
Pichu: No, that's just Pikachu.  
  
Jigglypuff: This is cool! Now everyone can hear the lyrics I say with my lullaby! Sweet!  
  
G&W: Beep beep buzz!  
  
Nova: Oh ya, you didn't get one because I don't understand you. Mewtwo and Kirby for pissed off because they always had to translate, so they told me and made these translation devices. So now they can speak our language!  
  
G&W: *sadly* Bleep…  
  
Kirby: Ya! It was getting annoying!  
  
Yoshi: Now I can say it! Mario, you're a fat ass and I can't believe that you had to ride on my back for so many games!  
  
Mario: Yoshi! You don't mean it do you?  
  
Yoshi: Yes, go on a diet.  
  
Mario: *goes cries in a corner*  
  
Peach: *tries to comfort him*  
  
Mako: Anyways… Bowser and DK are more important minions then the Pokémon and Kirby because they're too big and ugly to be anything else.  
  
Bowser: Hey!  
  
DK: Resent that I do!  
  
Bowser: Just because we're different… *sniff*  
  
Nova: Hahahahahahahahaha! I get to be myself in the play! *more laughter*  
  
Ness: You're in the play!  
  
Mako: Idiot! You just ruined it! Grrrrrr…….. he's the dragon the witch changes into at the end.  
  
Marth: So I have to fight him!  
  
Mako: you guys give away too much of the play! Grrrrrrrrrrr…….. Anyways, Fox you're a ghost that randomly appears throughout the play.  
  
Fox: Not bad, but why am I a ghost?  
  
Nova: you can use Fox Illusion, and we thought it would be cool.  
  
Fox: Not bad, no cross-dressing. Good.  
  
Falco: *squeaky voice* He always gets the better jobs! No fair!  
  
Nova: but then again, you both randomly appear and have no lines, except we might make Fox say some stuff, and if we want to we'll make you the ghost of some girl…  
  
Fox: Meep!  
  
Falco: *squeaky* Then I say we're about equal.  
  
Mako: Ok, Young Link-  
  
Young Link: *cuts her off* That's me!  
  
Mako: Will be another character we made up and he will be a faerie warrior that is with the 3 faeries and will randomly appear whenever we feel like giving him screen time.  
  
Young Link: Yay! I'm a warrior!  
  
Nova: But then again you're also a faerie. And a FEMALE warrior!  
  
Young Link: ….. yay! I'm like a human Navi! /Tatl!!!  
  
Nova: *whispers to Mako* This kid just doesn't get it. *to Young Link* Ok, listen to me. You are a female warrior faerie, and are therefore some sort of Amazon faerie.  
  
Young Link: What! I'm an Amazon! You mean I shoot people with a bow and arrows and whenever I feel like it I poke 'em!?!?!  
  
Nova: Yup, that's about it. *chug of maple syrup*  
  
Young Link: Cool! I like Amazons!!!! *goes around celebrating*  
  
Nova: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;; *sigh* This kid is disturbing.  
  
Mako: …. ya……… *snaps out of it* Oh ya, and give me that maple syrup before you waste it all! *grab maple syrup away from Nova*  
  
Nova: *sniff* My maple syrup… Oh well, I can always go into my portal and get some more wine.  
  
Mako: ……..? Portal?  
  
Nova: Said too much. I'll show you it later.  
  
Mako: Ok Samus will be….. um…. Head guard of the castle, who we made up.  
  
Samus: At least I get a part that suits me…  
  
Nova: But you can't wear your suit.  
  
Samus: No, not my suit! *hugs herself protectively*  
  
Nova: Ya, I'll just upgrade it a bit.  
  
Samus: No, your gonna break my suit! It took me a long time to build and it's really damn expensive!  
  
Mako: Leave him alone; he is a technological genius after all.  
  
Samus: ………? Technological genius?  
  
Nova: Ya, who do you think makes all the stuff around here like the robo chefs, the new arena, the cage, the Pokémon and Yoshi translators…  
  
Samus: ….. I always thought Mako did that….  
  
Mako: No way, I can barely get my internet to work. Anyways, that's not important. And the last role is… Game and Watch… you're a piece of paper someone writes on.  
  
G&W: Beep beep buzz bleep bleepel blap.  
  
Mako: It's the only part we could think of for someone as… unique… as you.  
  
Nova: You mean flat.  
  
G&W: *pissed* Beep….  
  
Nova: And we have to dunk him in white out to make him white.  
  
G&W: *really pissed off* BEEP!!!!!  
  
Nana: *covers her ears* Ow…. My freakin' ears!  
  
G&W: *REALLY pissed and smacks Nova with the chair*  
  
Nova: *gets a paper cut* Owies!!!  
  
Mako: …….Ok…… now for anyone who's confused, here's the list of the cast.  
  
Roy: Sleeping beauty  
  
Marth: Prince  
  
Yoshi: Noble (ya right) Steed  
  
Zelda: King  
  
Link: Queen  
  
Mario: Faerie #1  
  
Luigi: Faerie #2  
  
Dr. Mario: Faerie #3  
  
Ganondorf: Evil witch  
  
Mewtwo and Ness: crew  
  
Falco: Ganondorf's Crow  
  
Nana: Little Prince  
  
Popo: Prince's sister (which we made up)  
  
All Pokémon (minus Mewtwo) and Kirby: evil minions  
  
Bowser and DK: More important evil minions  
  
Peach: Prince's father  
  
Fox: Ghost of some chick  
  
Young Link: Warrior faerie (Amazon faerie)  
  
Samus: head guard  
  
G&W: paper  
  
Nova: Evil Dragon  
  
Nova: Ok, now that every one knows their rolls, we can start!  
  
Mako: Wait, we have to get them in costume, and set up the stage, and for everyone to learn their lines….  
  
*later when every things set up*  
  
Mako: Ok, hopefully everyone knows their lines…  
  
Everyone: *madly reading over the script trying to memorize their lines*  
  
Mako: *sweatbubble* But then again…. I don't care! We're starting!  
  
***Scene 1: the Castle***  
  
Mako: In a faraway land long ago lived a King and his fair Queen.  
  
Link & Zelda: *wave* Hello!  
  
Mako: Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they named her after the dawn. They named their daughter AuROYa.  
  
Roy: Eh. What's happening?  
  
Mako: *shoves Roy off the stage* You're not suppose to be here yet! *clear her throat and goes back to the narrator voice* Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day...  
  
*outside the castle people are lining up to see the princess*  
  
Mako: *dressed as announcer guy* All hail King Pea… er…. stachio. Ya… Pistachio. And the Prince Mars and the Princess Pop…a *clear throat* Popa.  
  
Peach, Nana & Popo: *walk in a dignified manner up to the baby princess*  
  
Zelda: Welcome to our kingdom!!  
  
Link: Now come and see our daughter and the Princes future bride, Auroya.  
  
Peach: *walks up to the princess* That… it's a potato…  
  
Mewtwo: *using psychic abilities to talk to Peach* It's the princess!  
  
Peach: But it's a potato!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Ignore it and go on!  
  
Peach: Ok. Go on Nan… er.. Mars.  
  
Nana: *walks up to the… 'princess' and looks at her*  
  
Mako: *narrating* And Prince Mars looked unknowingly upon his future wife, Princess Potato…er… I mean Auroya. *whispers to Peach* Now you go me doing it.  
  
Popo: *aimlessly wandering around until he sees the food* Wow! Chicken wings! *start devouring the chicken wings and getting his dress all dirty and covered in barbeque sauce*  
  
Nana: *gives present to 'princess'* Bye! *runs away to eat chicken wings with Popo*  
  
Mako: *announces* And here come the three good faeries!  
  
Mario: *floats down in a red dress and little cheap plastic wings* I'm Flora!  
  
Luigi: *floats down in a green dress and little cheap plastic wings * I'm Thorna!  
  
Dr. Mario: *floats down in a blue dress and little cheap plastic wings* And I'm Boris!  
  
Dr. Mario, Luigi * Mario: *bow to Zelda and Link*  
  
Link: We welcome you to our kingdom in… uh…  
  
Zelda: *finishes it* In this time of great happiness.  
  
Mario: *flies down to the princess, but before he lands the wings break and he falls* Ow! Shit!  
  
Everyone: *looks at him*  
  
Mario: Er…. I give you the gift of anti-plumpness!  
  
Mako: *somewhere offstage* Change it now!  
  
Mario: Fine. I give you the gift of no fatness.  
  
Mako: *somewhere offstage* No way!  
  
Mario: *sigh* The gift of thinness?  
  
Mako: *growls offstage*  
  
Mario: The gift of beautyness!!!!!  
  
Mako: *thumbs up* Perfect!  
  
Luigi: *lands better then Mario did* And I will give you the gift of rapping!  
  
Nova: *behind the curtain* Nope.  
  
Luigi: Um… I give you the gift of a not bad voice!  
  
Nova: *snarl*  
  
Luigi: Half decent voice?  
  
Nova: *starts to make a fireball*  
  
Luigi: Good voice?  
  
Nova: *fireball gets bigger*  
  
Luigi: Almost as good as Brittany Spears but not quiet?!?!?!?!  
  
Nova: *gets ready to fire the fireball*  
  
Luigi: Song??? The gift of songness???  
  
Nova: *puts out the fireball and nods* You just won a million dollars…  
  
Luigi: *excited* I did!  
  
Nova: No. I lied.  
  
Luigi: *gets sad*  
  
Dr. Mario: My turn! I give you the gift of dancing like N*SYNC.  
  
Mako: Like hell!  
  
Dr. Mario: Um… *thinks for a second* choreography.  
  
Mako: Um…no.  
  
Dr. Mario: The gift of good dancing?  
  
Mako: ……..no.  
  
Dr. Mario: I know! Super happy disco dance powers!  
  
Everyone but Nova: *start disco dancing and disco ball lowers from the ceiling*  
  
Nova: Wrong era dumbass!  
  
Dr. Mario: Ok… I know. I give you the gift of-  
  
Ganondorf: *appears in the air and lands on top of Dr. Mario*  
  
Falco: *flies in from somewhere and lands on Ganondorf's shoulder*  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Luigi: It's the evil witch!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: Muph mupher muph!!  
  
Ganondorf: *gets off Dr. Mario and dusts him black dress off* What, I'm not invited to this party?  
  
Link: NO!!!!  
  
Zelda: He means that your invitation must have been lost in the mail.  
  
Ganondorf: I don't get mail!!! Blarharharharharhar!!!!  
  
Falco: Um, caw?  
  
Zelda: …. You're not offended?  
  
Ganondorf: Sure I am, so I'm gonna beat your daughter with a stick until she dies! Blarharhararharhar!!! *walks up to the princess with a baseball bat*  
  
Falco: *monotone* Caw. Caw.  
  
Peach: *pokes Popo* It's your line.  
  
Popo: *inhaling more chicken wings* No! Chicken wings!  
  
Peach: No seriously. You have to do your bit or else it's all ruined!  
  
Popo: No! Chicken wings! Yummy… delicious…. succulent *drools* chicken wings!  
  
Zelda: *gets pissed off and walks over to Popo* Do it! *grabs the plate of chicken wings and throws them in the opposite direction*  
  
Popo: No! Chicken wings! *dives for the chicken wings*  
  
Ganondorf: Blarharharharhar! *about to smack the princess with the bat*  
  
Falco: *unenthusiastic* Caw.  
  
Popo: *flies past and takes the beating instead*  
  
Zelda: *gets back to her throne* You saved our princess, Popa!  
  
Popo: x.x *dead on the ground*  
  
Kirby: *sneaks onto the stage and steals the chicken wings and runs away giggling*  
  
Peach: No! My… *thinks for a second* daughter!  
  
Nana: *wipes bbq sauce off her face and tries to act like she wasn't inhaling the chicken wings with Popo* You still have me!  
  
Peach: Oh ya!  
  
Samus: …..  
  
Zelda: Should you try to stop him being the head of the guards?!?!!?  
  
Samus: No. I don't wanna get my ass kicked. Plus, it would interfere with the plot and nothing would happen and the play would end here.  
  
Link: oh.  
  
Ganondorf: Damn it! My evil scheme is foiled! Now I'll have to make this even more painful! She will grow up to be beautiful and the kingdom will love her! And before the dusk of her sixteenth b-day she'll die when she… *looks around desperately* uh… pricks her …. finger on a… *idea!* dragon statue!  
  
Link: Note to royal people. Destroy all dragon statues.  
  
Zelda: No, not my dragon statues!  
  
Link: Zelda honey, we have to or else our daughter will die.  
  
Zelda: *pouts* Fine.  
  
Nova: *offstage* Crap, now I have to be painted gray.  
  
Ganondorf: Blarharharharharharharhommiesharharharharharhar!!! *disappears in a ball of green flames*  
  
Falco: Caw! *tail feathers are on fire from the flames since he was still on Ganondorf's shoulder* OW FUCK!!!!!!!!! I mean caw!!! *flies away*  
  
Dr. Mario: *sigh* I guess I have to fix this right?  
  
Mario & Luigi: *nod*  
  
Dr. Mario: OK!!! I'll give her the gift of falling asleep instead of dying when you prick your finger on a dragon statue and when you are asleep you will have internal youth and never age and you cannot wake up until you are kissed by your true love! *deep breath* … ness.  
  
Everyone: *sigh of relief*  
  
Nova: *curtains close and he flies in* … Um. Hi. Oh ya! My lines! So on this day the destroyed all dragon statues by breaking them with baseball bats and some how burning the remain of stone. And they had a giant bonfire where the whole kingdom sat around and roasted marshmallows, sang kum bi ya, and finished that super happy disco dance!  
  
Mako: *moonwalks by in a powder blue disco suit with huge flared legs, chucky platforms, and a giant gold medallion*  
  
Nova: *Staying Alive plays and he disco's off the stage*  
  
***Scene 2: What the 3 good faeries decide to do about that evil curse thingie***  
  
Luigi: Now that that curse is done and over with…  
  
Mario: What are you talking about! We aren't done with that!  
  
Luigi: No? *sighs* Damn.  
  
Dr. Mario: Hey wait! I have an idea! We'll-  
  
Mario: *cuts him off and places a hand over his mouth* The walls have ears!  
  
Nova: *he can be heard from somewhere offstage* Ear's have walls????  
  
Dr. Mario: *bites Mario's hand* Have you been eating my purple pills again?  
  
Mario: Ow! …. No…. *foams at the mouth with purple foam* Look at the pretty colours!  
  
Luigi: Ok. Since the walls do NOT have ears, continue.  
  
Dr. Mario: As I was saying *glares at Mario who's still foaming* we can become peasants and raise the princess in this crappy old cabin in the forest and then on her 16th birthday we'll bring her back so she doesn't prick her finger on a dragon statue and the evil curse will be destroyed and we can all go and laugh in the evil witches face.  
  
Luigi: Peasants! No way!  
  
Dr. Mario: *nods and grabs their wands* Yes, and that means no magic.  
  
Mario: *stops foaming and turns back to normal* Oh well. We never had magic anyways.  
  
Luigi: *pokes Mario* Shut up.  
  
Dr. Mario: *changes all of their clothes into peasant clothes* Let's go tell the King and Queen.  
  
Mario: Uh, one problem. *points to the wings on his back*  
  
Dr. Mario: Oh ya! *makes the wings disappear too and they walk off the stage*  
  
***Scene 3: Outside the castle***  
  
Luigi, Mario & Mario: *sneaking out of the castle with the… 'princess'*  
  
Mario: Good thing the King and Queen agreed to this!  
  
Luigi: Ya, Ganondorf will never expect us to do this!  
  
Dr. Mario: *gloating* I am so smart! I am amazing!  
  
Luigi & Mario: Shut up! *smack him*  
  
Luigi, Mario & Dr. Mario: *sneak out and walk to the crappy old cabin in the forest with Dr. Mario gloating the whole way and Luigi and Mario fighting*  
  
***Scene 4: 16 years later in the Ganondorf's Castle ***  
  
Ganondorf: I am so pissed man! We've been looking for the stupid little bitch princess for 16 years and we still haven't found her!  
  
DK: But looking for princess have we been have time all!  
  
Ganondorf: Are you SURE you checked everywhere?  
  
DK: Sure are we. Checked all cribs did we!  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT!!!! You've been looking for a baby this whole time!!!!  
  
Bowser: …. um….. ya.  
  
Ganondorf:….. Blarharharharharhar!!!!  
  
All evil minions: Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Kirby: Um… what's so funny?  
  
Ganondorf: *stops laughing and sighs* You're all worthless pieces of crap. She's grown up now and your guys have been looking for a baby the whole time!  
  
Pichu: I told you that we shouldn't look for a baby!!!! I win Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: *grumbles and hand Pichu a wad of money* How was I suppose to know that babies grew up!! You never did and you're a baby!  
  
Pichu: …. Shut up.  
  
Jigglypuff: *looks at the translation ring on her arm* It's so pretty! Oooooooooh…. shiny!  
  
Pikachu: Lemme see!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: You have your own!  
  
Pikachu: Oh ya!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Idiots! Fools! Simpletons!!! I hate you all! Grrrrrrrrrrr…… *turns to Falco who's asleep on him shoulder* You're the only one I can trust Falco. *sniff*  
  
Falco: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..  
  
Ganondorf: You're the only one who listens to me and understands….  
  
Falco: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…….  
  
Ganondorf: *picks up Falco and throws him against the wall* Go and find that stupid bitch that these idiot's SHOULD have been looking for!!!  
  
Falco: @.@ *gets up off the floor and wipes dust off himself* Why the hell should I listen to you, you ass picker!!  
  
Everyone: *stare at Falco, and then stare at Ganondorf*  
  
Falco: Oh ya! The play! … I mean. Caw!!! *flies away laughing before Ganondorf can beat the shit out of him*  
  
Fox: *appears in a white dress and covered in flour to look like a ghost* I never knew Falco could fly? And why am I here? And why am I covered in flour? *dust flour of himself*  
  
Mako: *yelling* Stop it! We're on a low budget! And you're here because I don't know where to put you.  
  
Fox: *stops wiping flour off himself* Ok.  
  
Nova: And Falco only flies when he's really scared. Like he is now.  
  
Ganondorf: *stomping around really pissed and kicking him minions around. A Giraffarig gets kicked by Ganondorf and flies by*  
  
Fox: Oh well, I never like Giraffarig's in the first place. And I think we should end this before we have serious Pokémon *Kirby flies by* Kirby, *Bowser hits a wall* turtle, *DK gets whack by a chair* and mutant monkey injuries.  
  
Ganondorf: *gets shot with tranquilizers and falls to the ground* Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhommieszzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…  
  
*curtain falls*  
  
Nova: *flies down* Um… it's been 16 years, blah, blah, blah, Auroya is beautiful, blah, blah, blah, sings goodly blah, blah, blah, and… she's um… not… dead.  
  
***Scene 5: 16 years later at the crappy cabin in the middle of some unnamed forest***  
  
Roy: *opens a window on the top of the crappy, falling apart cabin wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, tiny black vest overtop, and a blue dress, wig and starts singing* Um… I can't sing.  
  
Mako: Wait! *throws him a ring thing Nova made that will let him sing*  
  
Roy: *puts in on* La la la! I hate this cardboard cabin! La la la! Those stupid faeries are bitches! La la la! Why can't I have fake magic! La la la! Look at the bird! I think I'm gonna shoot it! *pulls out a sniper, aims and kills the bird*  
  
Mario: *from downstairs* What the hell was that???  
  
Roy: I just got us lunch!  
  
Mario: Ok, you were shooting birds… again.  
  
Roy: *smiles* Yup! *jumps out the window, grabs the dead bird and comes in the front door*  
  
Luigi: *stares at Roy and the dead bird* You know… killing birds for the fun of it using a sniper isn't very lady like.  
  
Nova: *voice is heard from offstage* Ya! An AK is more lady like! *gunshots are heard from Nova's AK*  
  
Everyone: *ducks for cover*  
  
Nova: Damn, I'm out of ammo! *chucks his AK somewhere and flies away somewhere*  
  
DK: *somewhere* Ow! Hurt my eye you did! I pain is in you make!  
  
Roy: *gets back up* I don't kill bird for the fun of it! I kill em for food… and practice my aim. Anyways, I'd die if I had to eat your food, so I make my own!  
  
Mario: What are you talking about! My toxic cleaning supply soup isn't that bad!  
  
Roy: *shudder* Ya, anyways. I'm gonna go outside to get away from you fat freaks. *walks out the door* Smell ya later! (famous Gary line)  
  
Dr. Mario: *as high as a kite off of his pills* Have fun at clown collage!  
  
Roy: *sticks his head through the door* That was… disturbing. *walks away with his sniper shooting birds along the way*  
  
Mario: Where did he. I mean she. Get that sniper from anyways?  
  
Ness: *offstage polishing his laser sniper cackling evilly*  
  
Luigi: Anyways, as you all know, it's Auroya's 16th birthday today. So, later today we'll bring her to the castle and let her finally see her true mother and father. King Zelda and Queen Link.  
  
Mario: I know! I wanna make her a pretty dress for her to wear! *pulls out a fashion magazine and grabs some cloth* Dr. Ma… I mean Merryweather. You have to be the dummy for my dress!  
  
Dr. Mario: *too high to care* Ok….  
  
Luigi: But you can't make a dress! And Dr… Merryweather is a lot shorter and fatter then Auroya.  
  
Mario: It doesn't matter.  
  
Luigi: Fine then, I'll bake a cake!  
  
Mario: But you can't bake!  
  
Luigi: And you can't sow! So there! *sticks our his tongue at Mario*  
  
Mario: *drops the fabric* You wanna take this outside!  
  
Luigi: Not really. Auroya still has her sniper…  
  
Mario: *shudder* Oh ya, forgot about that. *four shots go off outside and laughter is heard*  
  
Dr. Mario: *comes back down from whatever planet he was on and turns back to normal* Blah, you guys.. I mean gals will only screw it up.  
  
Mario: No way! *starts making a craptacular pink dress*  
  
Luigi: *grabs three beer mugs and fills and looks for the flour* … Where's the flour?  
  
Luigi, Mario & Dr. Mario: *glare at Mako offstage*  
  
Mako: Um… here it is! *throws a bog of flour at Luigi*  
  
Luigi: *thanks her and fills the random three beer mugs with flour and dumps them into a bowl* What's a tsp?  
  
Dr. Mario: Teaspoon.  
  
Luigi: Right… I knew that. just checking to see if you guys knew that! *chuckles nervously*  
  
Dr. Mario: Sure….  
  
Luigi: *folds 2 whole eggs into the batter and the eggs go crunch* Oops…  
  
Mario: Dude! You suck!  
  
Luigi: *looks at Dr. Mario who's wrapped up in pink fabric and looks pissed* So do you!  
  
Dr. Mario: *growls* You both suck! I'm getting the wands and we're gonna do this right!  
  
Mario: But we said no fake magic!  
  
Luigi: *finishes the cake and it's almost flops over under it's own weight and he catches the floppy cake*  
  
Dr. Mario: You guys want Auroya to be happy right?  
  
Luigi & Mario: *nod*  
  
Dr. Mario: Then we're going to use the fake magic because I doubt she wants a liquidy looking cake *cake topples over and goes splat* and a…. what the hell is that Mario!  
  
Mario: ….*innocently* …. A dress….  
  
Dr. Mario: *looks at himself and rips the pink material off himself* I'm getting the wands! NOW!!!! *runs upstairs, grabs the wands, and runs back downstairs and tosses Luigi and Mario their wands. Three more shots go off outside followed by insane laughter*  
  
Luigi: Man, I really think we have to confiscate Auroya's sniper… soon.  
  
Mario: I'll make a dress! *uses fake magic to make the scissors, needle and thread, and fabric come alive and work together to make a dress*  
  
Luigi: I got the cake! *waves him wand and the stuff needed to bake GOOD cake start moving and making themselves into a cake*  
  
Dr. Mario: Then what the hell can I do?!?!?!  
  
Mario: Um… You can clean up.  
  
Dr. Mario: *grumbles and possesses the broom, mop and bucket to start cleaning*  
  
***Scene 6: somewhere outside***  
  
Roy: *skipping through the woods randomly shooting birds* Hee hee! Fun! *starts singing* La la la! I hate blue jays! *shoots a blue jay* La la la! An owl! *owl gets shot and falls to the ground* Hey look it's Falco! *aims and tries to shoot Falco*  
  
Falco: *flies past and sees Roy aiming at him and uses his reflector shield and the bullets ricochet off his shield and hit another blue jay* You suck Roy! I mean, caw!  
  
Roy: *still singing and swings around the trunk of a tree* Hey Falco, you just killed a blue jay!  
  
Falco: I'm telling, I mean, Caw!! *flies away*  
  
Roy: *shrugs and walks around the forest until he sees a red robin and starts singing* Laaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Robin: *singing* Chiiiiiiiiirp!  
  
Roy: *glares at the robin and sings a higher note* Laaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Robin: *puffs out it's chest and sings louder and higher* Chiiiiiiiiiiirp!!!!  
  
Roy: *glaring daggers at the robbing now and sings as high as he can* Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Robin: Chiiiiiiiii- *robin sings too high and explodes*  
  
Roy: Heh, heh, heh.  
  
*some animal that Roy doesn't shoot and somehow made friends with him come out and follow him*  
  
Roy: *sees the animals* Hi! *walks onto a fallen tree bridge type thingy and shoots a couple more birds laughing like a maniac*  
  
*** Scene 7: somewhere close to where Roy is***  
  
Marth: *riding on his trusty steed Yoshi when he hears the shots and stops Yoshi* Hey Yoshi, what was that??  
  
Yoshi: I dunno, sounded like a gunshot.  
  
Marth: *listens harder and hears Roy's laughter* Why isn't that the most melodious and musical laughter I've ever heard! Let's go and see who that was Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi: Really? Sounded more like an evil and insane cackle to me…  
  
Marth: *grabs the reins* Shut up and get moving!  
  
Yoshi: *runs away but slows down* What are all these dead birds doing here with wholes in their heads?  
  
Marth: *shrugs* Beats the hell outta me. Let's keep going though.  
  
Yoshi: You're the boss, boss. *runs following the path of dead birds, and he runs under a tree and Marth falls off*  
  
Marth: *sitting in a small creek* Yoshi…. I really hate you.  
  
Yoshi: *rolling on the ground laughing his ass off at Marth*  
  
Marth: *pissed* I knew I should have gotten the horse! But no, I head to take the dinosaur/horse/lizard/frog thing just to be different! *grumbles*  
  
Yoshi: *getting cramps from laughing so hard*  
  
Marth: *gets up grumbling, grabs a nearby tree branch and throws it at Yoshi*  
  
Yoshi: *gets pegged in the heard* Ow! Bastard! *eats Marth and turns him into an egg*  
  
Marth: *yelling at Yoshi from inside the egg he's in*  
  
Yoshi: *rubs his head*  
  
***Scene 8: Back to wherever Roy is***  
  
Roy: *walks around and talks to the animals* Ya know, I really think that my lack of interaction with anyone remotely near my age is getting to me. I mean look! I'm talking to birds instead of shooting them! *sighs and sits down near the creek and takes out a cloth and starts polishing his sniper*  
  
Birds: *starts chirping*  
  
Roy: *glares at them and mumbles* I don't wanna have to shoot you…  
  
Birds: *shut up*  
  
Roy: Grrrrr… I wish I had some REAL friends to talk to instead of you stupid stuffed I mean animals.  
  
Peach: *backstage* Stuffed what Roy?  
  
Nova: Um… it doesn't really matter. Here. Chicken wings.  
  
Everyone that's behind the scenes: *start eating chicken wings*  
  
Nova: Mako, you sure do make good chicken wings! *scarfs some down*  
  
Mako: *frying chicken wings in a frying pan* You better believe it!  
  
Roy: …….Anyways I want chicken wings too! *chicken wing hits him in the head and lands in his hands* Thanks! *eats it and cleans his face in the creek and gets up* Anyways anyways. I want friends other then my imaginary one and stupid animals!!!  
  
Yoshi: *runs past and hides behind Roy* Save me! That insane manic is trying to kill me!!!!  
  
Roy: *looks at Yoshi* what the hell are you… hey! You can talk!  
  
Yoshi: Ya… so……..?  
  
Roy: *looks excited* Will you be my bestest best friend?  
  
Yoshi: …. As long as you get rid of the insane manic who's trying to kill me!  
  
Roy: Sure! *grabs his sniper and takes aim in the direction Yoshi came from* Hey, wait a sec. What's you name anyways?  
  
Yoshi: *does his taunt* Yoshi!  
  
Roy: Cool. *goes back to aiming*  
  
Marth: *a dripping wet Marth runs onstage holding his sword ready to chop something in half* Yoshi you coward! Come back here and face me like a… a …. Whatever you are!  
  
Roy: *slowly puts down his sniper*  
  
Marth: *slowly slows down*  
  
Roy: Hey! *hopeful* Will you be my friend too?  
  
Marth: *checks Roy out* Um… suuuuuuuuuuuuure. ^-^  
  
Yoshi: *comes out from hiding behind Roy* I thought you'd be my friend of you saved me from him?!?!  
  
Roy: *smacks him the end of his sniper* Shut up! I did since he's not going after your ass anymore!  
  
Marth: *laughing his ass off* Little bastard deserves it!  
  
Roy: ………..  
  
Marth: …………  
  
Yoshi: ………… *rubbing his head*  
  
Roy: …………sooooo *Sonic the Hedgehog runs by being*  
  
Sonic: Oh shit! He's right behind me! *jumps on a vine and collects a bunch of rings* I know! Chaos Control! *he disappears*  
  
Dr. Eggman: *flies in* Where the fuck did he go! *grumbles and flies off*  
  
Yoshi: *kicks Dr. Eggman in the head* Die Eggman die! *starts stomping on him*  
  
Dr. Eggman: Owies! *falls into the river and floats away* Curse you *goes underwater*  
  
Marth & Roy: O.O;;;;;;;;;; What the fuck?!?!?!  
  
Yoshi: *tries to look innocent and fails* What? I'm a big Sonic fan.  
  
Shadow: *runs in* Where did that faker go? *looks around* He said I was dead! Gr….  
  
Nova: *from somewhere behind the scenes* He used Chaos Control to warp! And hey! Didn't you change good? Why do you want to beat the crap outta him?  
  
Shadow: What? I just wanted to tell him I'm not dead! Stupid faker told everyone died after we beat the Biohazard! Chaos Control! *warps away*  
  
Marth & Roy: O.O;;;;;;;;;;; The hell was that?!?!  
  
Mako: Who's the dumbass that let Sonic and Eggman in here?!?  
  
Nova: *raises his hand* …….um…….. it was me. *light chao walks up behind him*  
  
Mako: Who's the genius who let Shadow in here?  
  
Nova: Me.  
  
Mako: Good job. Shadow rocks. Next time tell him to stay longer.  
  
Nova: I know. Guess what? I can use Chaos Control too! *warps to the other side of the stage*  
  
Mako: That's one special trick ya got their Nova.  
  
Nova: Yup. *smile*  
  
Marth: Anyways… I never did catch your name.  
  
Roy: Oh, my name is…. Why should I tell you?  
  
Marth: Because I asked.  
  
Roy: Ok. But wait, the people I live with told me not to talk to strangers… Oh hell, screw them! My name is…. I don't have one.  
  
Marth: What? But everyone has to have a name.  
  
Roy: The bitches I live with never bothered to name me I guess… but if you must call me anything call me Trowa Barton.  
  
Mako: *behind a fake tree* Don't copy Gundam Wing!!!  
  
Roy: Um… I have to go. *turns around and starts leaving*  
  
Marth: *grabs Roy's arm* But why?  
  
Roy: Because, I have to.  
  
Marth: Fine, when will I see you again?  
  
Roy: Never.  
  
Marth: When's never over?  
  
Roy: At sunset. See ya then! *winks and runs off*  
  
Marth: Damn, I have to wait all day then!  
  
Roy: Ya!  
  
Marth: *sighs* Ok Come 'er Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: *waddles over and Marth jump on his back*  
  
Marth: Might as well go back to the castle.  
  
Yoshi: Whatever. *runs off into the direction of the castle*  
  
***Scene 9: Back at the cardboard cabin***  
  
Mario: *finishing off the dress he's making for Roy* Wow. This was a great idea to get the wands. Glad I thought of it!  
  
Dr. Mario: What! You! It was my idea!  
  
Luigi: He's right Mario. *finishing of a 17 layer cake*  
  
Mario: Blarg. You all piss me off.  
  
Dr. Mario: *looking around while the stuff is cleaning* What! The dress is pink! *points his wand at the dress* Blue.  
  
Mario: *humming to himself and doesn't notice the colour change. When he opens his eyes he sees the dress is pink* What! Blue! *growls* Pink! *dress changes pink again*  
  
Dr. Mario: *points his wand* Blue.  
  
Mario: Pink!  
  
Dr. Mario: Blue! *and they get into a huge colour fight over what colour the dress will be. Since they have horrible aim, they miss half the time and the colours shoot out of the chimney*  
  
***Scene 10: Bird's (Falco) Eye view***  
  
Falco: I hate Ganondorf. Making me fly around like this. Like I'll find anything. This chick could look like about a million people I've seen. *sighs. Then he notices big clouds of pink and blue in the air* that's not normal. I'll go check out. *flies in for a closer look and lands on the chimney and looks in. seconds later he is hit with a blue beam of fake magic and turns blue… a lighter blue then before* Damn it. Well, I guess that's those stupid faeries Ganondorf always rants about. Guess I found that chick after all. Better go tell his *snicker* majesty. *flies off back to Ganondorf's evil castle*  
  
***Scene 11: Back to the dumbass faeries***  
  
Dr. Mario: BLUE!!!!!!  
  
Mario: PINK!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: *hiding for cover behind his now half pink half blue cake* Stop it!  
  
Mario: PINK GODDAMN YOU!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: ROT IN HELL!!! BLUE!!!!!!! *both fire colour beams at the same time and hit the dress at the same time. Now it's turned part pink, part blue, and part purple*  
  
Luigi: Now now children. If you can decide a colour, I'll do it. I'll make it… green!!!  
  
Mario & Dr. Mario: Nooooooooo!!!!!!! Not green!  
  
Dr. Mario: Fine, we'll make it purple, agreed?  
  
Mario: Fine. Purple it is. *changes it purple*  
  
Roy: *bursts in through the door* I'm home. I'mgoinguptomyroomtogetreadytomeatsomeoneBYE!!!  
  
Luigi, Dr. Mario & Mario: *dumbstruck*  
  
Luigi: Um… run that buy us again.  
  
Roy: No! *notices the cake and dress* what's this for?  
  
Mario: It's for you! It's your birthday!  
  
Roy: Bir-th-d-ay? What's a birthday?  
  
Luigi: o.O;;;;; *sweatbubble* Um, it's when you celebrate the day you where born.  
  
Roy: *suspicious* Then how come we never had one before?  
  
Dr. Mario: I dunno, it's doesn't matter! All that matters is that your 16 today and we're taking you back to the castle where you belong....  
  
Roy: What? Castle? What are you guys smoking?  
  
Mario: Crack?  
  
Luigi: Shut the hell up Mario. And we're actually faeries. *changes them back into their original faerie clothes* Ok, it's like this. *retells the whole story of what happened until now*  
  
Roy: …….. how come no one told me till now?  
  
Dr. Mario: *shrugs*  
  
Roy: But we can't go today! I'm meeting someone!  
  
Mario: Too bad! You're already engaged to a prince so you can't run around with little commoners!  
  
Roy: *pouts* No fair! The first day I meet someone and now I'll never see them again! I hate you! *runs upstairs and slams his door*  
  
Dr. Mario: Well I must say she took that rather well.  
  
Luigi & Dr. Mario: *nod*  
  
***Scene 11: At the castle***  
  
Marth: *rides into the castle's courtyard*  
  
Peach: *sees Marth ride in* Oh! Hey! Over here boy-oh!  
  
Marth: *rides up to his 'father' Peach* no time to talk gotta go and change and meet the love of my life!  
  
Peach: Wait! You can't go! You're meeting your fiancé today! Auroya!  
  
Marth: You guys are living in the past. Hello. It's the 17th century! No one does that anymore!  
  
Peach: It doesn't matter what the commoners are doing! You have to marry a princes, not some tramp you saw in the city!  
  
Marth: *gets mad* How dare you! She's no tramp!  
  
Peach: *smirks* when she's some commoner and not fit for my boy. How long have you known her?  
  
Marth: I met her this afternoon in the woods.  
  
Peach: W-w-w-what! Do you even know her name!?!  
  
Marth:…. No.  
  
Yoshi: She doesn't have one.  
  
Peach: *sigh* She has no name, you just met her and you love her?  
  
Marth: *nods* Yep. That's about it. Now, I have to go!  
  
Peach: No Marth! *watches Marth ride away into the woods on Yoshi and sighs* Damn it. How the hell am I suppose to tell this to King Zelda. *sighs again and walks into the castle*  
  
*** Scene 12: Inside the castle***  
  
Zelda: *casts a sly look at Nova* This is great. Our children will finally be wed today! Why don't we have some wine to celebrate!  
  
Peach: Wait, I gotta tell ya something import- Wait! Did you say wine?!?!?! Great idea! We'll just take this vintage brand wine that has a giant sticker on it that says. 'Hello. My name is NOVA'S WINE. IF YOU TOUCH ME NOVA WILL PERSONALLY SLAUGHTER YOU AND KEEP YOUR GUTS IN A JAR BY HIS BED.  
  
Zelda: Wow, how can he fit so much on such a small sticker? *shakes her head* But that's not that point, let's have some! *opens the wine bottle*  
  
Nova: *hears the pop and looks at Zelda* No! My wine!!! *lunges at Zelda*  
  
Mako: No! *puts him in an unbreakable cage made out of Gundanium alloy*  
  
Nova: *punch the cage it moves a bit* Must *another punch* get *kick* my *tail whap* WINE!!!! *head but*  
  
Peach: Look! Nova has a lot of power. Wow. He can make the cage move!  
  
Zelda: *slowly backing way to the nearest exit* I think stealing his wine wasn't a good idea anymore…  
  
Mako: Get back here! *chains the cage to the wall so it can't get near to them*  
  
Nova: *changes his mind and moves towards Mako instead*  
  
Mako: *sighs* Fine then. *chains from every direction come and it can't move period*  
  
Nova: *pissed off and he starts to punch the ground and the entire stage shakes*  
  
Zelda: What the hell! *jumps to the side to avoid being hit by a falling beam*  
  
Peach: *in awe* Wowies! He's so strong!  
  
Mako: *makes the cage levitate and whispers under her breath* Stupid bastard.  
  
Nova: What was that?!?!?!  
  
Mako: Nothing! Eep! *dodges a giant fireball* You suck! *closes off the entire cage and leaves only 1 air hole* Pretend nothing happened.  
  
Zelda: *under her breath* Easy for you to say… Anyways. Let's celebrate the soon to be union of our kids!  
  
Peach: Yay! *drinks some wine and Nova's enraged cries are heard* I already have a castle built for them! 47 bedrooms, 38 bathrooms… *hiccups and pulls out Game and Watch who's painted white* These are the plans for the house. You can *hicc* check it out.  
  
Zelda: *grabs the Game and Watch* Finished! Don't you think it's a bit… early considering they haven't even met yet?  
  
Peach: Naw. They can move in tomorrow! *takes another sip*  
  
Zelda: *throws Game and Watch over her shoulder and drinks some wine* Pretty strong wine. Wouldn't you say?  
  
G&W: *floating to the ground* Beep bleep buzz blap!!  
  
Peach: *already drunk after one glass* Ya, I know my sons pretty strong.  
  
Zelda: … er. Maybe I won't have any…more wine.  
  
Peach: *hiccups* Come on! Have some wine!  
  
Zelda: No, I don't wanna get drunk like you. I hate hangovers…  
  
Peach: It's really really good!  
  
Zelda: I don't think I'll have any…  
  
Nova: *inside the cage* Ya! Don't have any and save more for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: You still conscious?  
  
Nova: Ya, dragons don't need to breath.  
  
Mako: Good. *closes off the air hole* Now we can't hear you or see you.  
  
Nova: *muffle* Oh yes you will!!! *melts a hole in the wall with his fire breath* Hahahahaha!  
  
Mako: Why don't you just melt the whole thing open.  
  
Nova: Because you'll probably beat me with a giant stick.  
  
Mako: damn, you know me too well. *puts the tree away*  
  
Peach: Come on! Have some!  
  
Zelda: No.  
  
Peach: your gonna have some damn it! *pours a bunch of wine down Zelda's throat*  
  
Zelda: *hiccups* You know, I think I will have some! *grabs a bottle and chugs some*  
  
Peach: Ok! I'll have some too! *grabs another bottle and has a chug*  
  
Zelda: Now, *hiccups* What were you going to tell me?  
  
Peach: I dunno. I forgot… I'm sure I'll remember it later!  
  
Zelda: Ok, because right now I'm ass happy as can be! *hiccup*  
  
Zelda & Peach: *both giggling drunkenly and gossiping*  
  
***Scene 13: Somewhere Outside the Castle(an we get any more general?)***  
  
Luigi: Um, the castle is this way!  
  
Dr. Mario: No… that's the way we came from.  
  
Mario: No! We came from *points in a random direction* There!  
  
Roy: Oh great. You guys go us lost! You know I could have been getting ready to meet someone now instead of tracking around blindly through the forest and we have no idea where to go!  
  
Dr. Mario: No, it's this way!  
  
Luigi: NO!!!! This way!! *points*  
  
Mario: No! Over here! *stars walking in the direction he wants to go*  
  
Roy: *getting really angry* Fuck this! I'm going. *walks down the path* There's a path here you dopes!  
  
Luigi, Mario & Dr. Mario: Ooooooooooooooooooooh…….  
  
***Scene 14: Inside the Castle Somewhere***  
  
Young Link: Ok. And this is the princess's room. This room is very... um... big… and…uh…pretty! And that concludes our tour or the castle!  
  
Roy: Finally! Geez… why does this castle have to be so big! My feet are killing me!  
  
Young Link: *opens the door for Roy and the faeries and they walk in* I have to go now! Bye! *runs away*  
  
Luigi: So this is your new home.  
  
Mario: And this is where you'll be staying forever!! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Roy: *jumping on the bed* This is fun! Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: Stop that! You're a princess now! You can't jump on your bed!  
  
Roy: Ok! *jumps onto the couch*  
  
Mario: And the couch…  
  
Roy: *pouts* Fine. *gets off* Now since it's my room… LEAVE!!!!  
  
Luigi: But, we're like your mothers…  
  
Roy: Hell no! I'm glad to be out of that dump. Now GO!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario, Mario & Luigi: *leave the room*  
  
Roy: I wonder what they got in here… *starts looking around* Hm… lets see… bed, couch, desk, make-up stuff, dragon statue, fire place, evil witch inside fireplace… Hey! That's not right!  
  
Ganondorf: Go and prick your finger on the statue.  
  
Roy: No! why should I listen to you! *pulls out sniper and aims*  
  
*Ganondorf disappears*  
  
Ganondorf's voice: Go and touch the statue Auroya.  
  
Roy: No! My psychiatrist told me not to listen to the voices in my head anymore!  
  
Ganondorf: *appears behind Roy* Just touch it god damn it!  
  
Roy: NO!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Fine! *kicks Roy and he hits the statue*  
  
Roy: *gets up* Nothing happened…  
  
Nova: *painted gray* you're suppose to hurt yourself… *bites Roy's finger*  
  
Roy: Ouch! Hey! I'm alive! Wasn't I suppose to die after I pricked my finger on the dra- *falls asleep*  
  
Mako: Hey! Nova, aren't you supposed to be in the cage?  
  
Nova: Naw, I just warped here with Chaos Control.  
  
Mako: I see…  
  
Ganondorf: Blarharharharharharhommiesharharharhar! *starts dancing around* That stupid princess actually fell for it! now she's dead… or asleep. Same thing. Whoo hoo!!!  
  
Young Link: *barges in* Hey Auroya- what! She fell for the curse! *looks at Ganondorf dancing for joy* ….. I guess so. Hey guys, come in.  
  
Luigi, Mario, & Dr. Mario: *walk in*  
  
Mario: Hey kid, what's all the yelling about?  
  
Young Link: He put Auroya to sleep! The curse has been fulfilled!  
  
Dr. Mario: whatcha talking about boy…girl. The day's over… *looks out the window to watch the sun set* Damn it, I really gotta get my watch fixed…  
  
Luigi: You evil bastard… bitch, whatever! You put her to sleep!  
  
Ganondorf: *notices the intruders* Ya. Now I have to go and finish this. Peace out Y'all. *disappears*  
  
Luigi: Looks like we got only one thing left to do…  
  
Dr. Mario: *trying to pick Roy up and put him on the bed* Damn it! He's a heavy son of a bitch.  
  
Mario & Luigi: *go over and help him pick up Roy*  
  
***Scene 15: The courtroom***  
  
Zelda & Peach: *walk into the room barely managing to walk straight*  
  
Link: *from his throne* Um. Are you guys ok?  
  
Zelda: Just peachy *trips and falls, but Samus catches her first*  
  
Samus: Let me help you. *picks up Zelda and flings her over her shoulder and plops her down in her throne*  
  
Zelda: *still drunk* Tha*hicc*nks!!  
  
Peach: *walking to her spot and hits a pillar in the room* Ouch! Hee hee hee hee!  
  
Link: Samus…  
  
Samus: *sighs and walks over to Peach, picks her up like she did to Zelda and roughly throws her into the chair*  
  
Link: *smile* Thanks so much. I wonder how Zelda got so drunk. She never drinks anymore after the celebration after I beat Ganon…  
  
Peach: *jumps up straight in her chair* I remember what I was going to *hicc* say!  
  
Zelda: Spit it out!  
  
Peach: Well, it has something to do with Mars and Auroya…  
  
Zelda: *hicc*  
  
Link: *interested* What is it Pea…Pistachio!  
  
Samus: *leans over and whispers to Link* Nice save.  
  
Link: *whispers back* Thanks.  
  
***Scene 16: Wherever the faeries are***  
  
Luigi: There's only one thing to do… we have to put the whole castle to sleep until Auroya's true love comes to wake her up.  
  
All: *fly away somehow on their cheap plastic wings and cables*  
  
Mario: *hits a wall* Ouch! *rubs his nose* Mewtwo! Get better aim!  
  
Mewtwo: Heheheheheh.  
  
Ness: Nice one! *makes Luigi hit a wall too*  
  
Luigi: Hey!  
  
Mewtwo: *smirks* I bet I can get Mario to hit more walls then you.  
  
Ness: *smirk* You're on.  
  
Mario & Luigi: *fly away hitting walls*  
  
Dr. Mario: Geez, am I ever glad I don't have them holding me up in the air…  
  
Nova: Hey peach, Zelda, how ya doing with that cable?  
  
Dr. Mario: *gulps and starts sweating*  
  
Peach & Zelda: Good! *starts giggling and pulling on the cable*  
  
Dr. Mario: *hitting even more walls then the other two*  
  
Mewtwo: Damn it! we're loosing to a couple of drunk chicks!  
  
Ness: *determined* Lets try harder.  
  
Mewtwo: *nods*  
  
Mako: *come in* What the hell are ya doing!  
  
Ness & Mewtwo: *stop making them hit walls and try to look innocent* Nothing…  
  
Luigi: Thank God!  
  
Mako: And gimme that! *grabs the cable from two very drunk princesses*  
  
Luigi, Mario, and Dr. Mario: *sigh of relief* Thanks. *fly off on cables to out the whole castle asleep*  
  
Mako: How are we supposed to keep them quiet?  
  
Nova: I know! *pulls a chao from behind his back and gives it to the princesses*  
  
Peach; *squeals* Oh my God! It's go god damn fucking cute!  
  
Zelda: It's so cute it makes me wanna puke!  
  
Mako: *thumbs up and cheesy smile* Nice one.  
  
***Scene 17: back in the Courtroom***  
  
Peach: Anyways, as I was… say…ing… *falls asleep*  
  
Zelda: Wha………..*snore*  
  
Link: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Samus: *yawn* Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…*snore*  
  
Dr. Mario: Damn it! What was she… I mean he saying? *flies over and lands in front of Peach and pokes her* Damn it! What were you saying?  
  
Peach: Mars… peasant whore… *snore*  
  
Everyone else in the castle: *snore*  
  
Luigi: …. I bet that's the guy Auroya met and was going to meet today… *calls over Mario and Dr. Mario* We have to go back to the cabin!!!!  
  
Mario: Why?  
  
Luigi: Because it said so in the script!  
  
Dr. Mario: *smack Luigi in the head* Idiot! Anyways, we have to finish putting everyone to sleep…  
  
Young Link: *flies in* I can take care of it!  
  
Dr. Mario: Hey, didn't we put you to sleep….?  
  
Young Link: No. You forgot about me since you guys were hitting the walls on your way out and I was laughing to hard to make you put me to sleep too.  
  
Mario: Ok…  
  
Luigi, Mario & Dr. Mario: *fly out the window and towards the cabin in the forest*  
  
Young Link: Heh heh heh. They fell for it! I'm so evil…  
  
Fox: *pops in still as a ghost* Hey, whatcha up to???  
  
Young Link: Aaaaaaaaaah! Don't do that!  
  
Fox: *shrugs* Whatever.  
  
Young Link: Well, now that everyone's gone I was going to go and cause so major havoc.  
  
Fox: Cool, can I join?  
  
Young Link: sure. The more the merrier. *evil smirk*  
  
***Scene 18: at the cardboard cabin***  
  
Marth: *hops off Yoshi* How do I look?  
  
Yoshi: *has snotbubble and he's asleep*  
  
Marth: Some great support you are… *kicks Yoshi*  
  
Yoshi: *doesn't notice and keeps snoring*  
  
Marth: *walks up and knocks on the door* Hello? Anyone home? *waits a bit and walks in*  
  
Ganondorf: Attack!  
  
Marth: What the-  
  
Kirby: *inhales Marth and spits it out* There!  
  
Marth: Ewwwwwwwwww…. *tries to wipe some slobber off himself*  
  
DK: Catch him we must! *ties Marth up*  
  
Bowser: Wow, DK actually did something right…  
  
Marth: *breaks free since DK forgot to tie knots in the rope* Haha! :P  
  
Bowser: *sighs* I guess he can't do anything right…  
  
Pikachu: Do it Pichu.  
  
Pichu: *walks up to Marth and looks as adorable as it can*  
  
Marth: *looks at pichu and gets distracted by it's unnatural cuteness*  
  
Jigglypuff: *flies up and lands on Marth's head holding a rope*  
  
Pikachu: *grabs the other end of the rope and funs around Marth tying him up* Good work!  
  
Marth: Damn, foiled by the cuteness of a Pokémon…  
  
DK: Job good did we do!  
  
Bowser: *smacks DK in the head* YOU did nothing. It was the Pokémon that did most of the work. Dumbass.  
  
Jigglypuff: Damn straight!  
  
Pikachu: *high 5's Pichu*  
  
Ganondorf: 'You stepped right into my trap' said the spider to the fly.  
  
Marth: OH MY GOD!!!! You're a spider! No wonder you're so ugly!  
  
Ganondorf: Not coo. I ain't no arachnid!  
  
Marth: Then why did you just say you were!  
  
Ganondorf: No I didn't! I said you were a fly!  
  
Marth: I'm not a fly!  
  
Ganondorf: Yes I did! And I didn't say I was a spider I said I was a superior being you fly!  
  
Marth: You shouldn't pick on people who are weaker and less intelligent then you are! Like myself! …. Wait, that didn't turn out right.  
  
Ganondorf: It doesn't matter because know I got you caught Prince Mars! Blarharharharharharhahar!!!!!!! How you can never save Auroya from the evil spell!  
  
Marth: *whispers* Who the hell is Auroya?  
  
Ganondorf: *whispers* It's Roy.  
  
Marth: *whispers* Ok.  
  
Ganondorf: And now you can't save her!!! Blarharharharharharhahar!!!!!!!  
  
***Scene 19: back to the Faeries once again***  
  
Luigi, Mario & Dr. Mario: *fly to the cabin on their cables and fake magic*  
  
Ness: I made Luigi hit 133 trees!  
  
Mewtwo: Hum. Amateur. I made Mario hit 179. Heh heh heh heh.  
  
Mario: *rubs his head* Let's go inside!  
  
Luigi: *rubbing his sore nose* No, of course not. We were going to sit out here all day.  
  
Mario: Really?  
  
Dr. Mario: *smacks Mario in the head and walks in* Wow, this place is a mess!  
  
Luigi: wonder what happened here… *looks around and sees Marth's Tiara*  
  
Mario: Wow, I wonder how that got there?  
  
Dr. Mario: Must have taken a while to get that thing off. I tried it once, but it didn't work out well.  
  
Mario: Ya, he woke up before we got it off. I think its super glued on…  
  
Luigi: We have to save him since Ganondorf has taken him prisoner!  
  
Mario: *whining* Do we have to?  
  
Luigi: Yes. Yes we do. Unfortunately…  
  
All 3: Damn… *collective sigh and they fly off towards Ganondorf's castle*  
  
Mario: Not more flying! I still have that psychopathic freak *glares at Mewtwo who waves back and makes him hit a tree* is still steering meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Me tooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! *Ness makes him hit a couple more trees*  
  
Dr. Mario: *sighs and flies away*  
  
***Scene 20: Ganondorf's castle***  
  
Luigi: *finally flying straight since Mako knocked out Mewtwo and Ness with her frying pan* Man, this place is creepy. Look at all those people with Hawaiian shirt.  
  
DK: *wearing a bus boy get up*  
  
Guy in a Hawaiian shirt: *walks up to the counter* Can I get a room?  
  
Pikachu: *jumps on the counter* Yes, we'll give your keys in a sec.  
  
Jigglypuff: *flies up and grabs a pair of keys off the wall* Here you go sir. Room 103.  
  
Guy in a Hawaiian shirt: Thanks.  
  
DK: *grabs the guys luggage and drags it upstairs, gets to the top and trips and fall the rest of the way down*  
  
Everyone else: *rolling on the ground laughing their asses off at DK*  
  
Mario: You idiot! This isn't the castle! It's a hotel!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: *shoves Luigi forward* Go and ask for directions to Ganondorf's castle!  
  
Luigi: Why me!  
  
Mario: *standing a foot behind Luigi* You're closer.  
  
Luigi: *sighs and walks up to the counter* Um hi. I was wondering if you could direct me to Ganondorf's castle?  
  
Pichu: The one in Hyrule?  
  
Luigi: Maybe… does he have any other castles?  
  
Pichu: This is on of his castles.  
  
Luigi: o.o Then why is it a hotel???  
  
Pichu: Well, Ganondorf ran out of money, so we opened a hotel to make money!  
  
Luigi: O.o …………ok. So then have you seen a guy with blue hair come in?  
  
Bowser: *sort of waddles over* Yep, we just captured him.  
  
Luigi: O.O Thanks… I think. *he walks back to Mario and Dr. Mario*  
  
Mario: What did it say?  
  
Pichu: IT!?!?!?!  
  
Mario: Um…he? She? Anyways, what did that Pichu say?  
  
Luigi: This is the castle changed into a hotel because Ganondorf is on welfare. They brought Prince Mars in a while ago.  
  
Dr. Mario: Ok, so we have to find him! But first…. *uses cheap magic and changes them all into tacky flower print swimming shorts and Hawaiian shirts that are way to big* We have to blend in.  
  
Mario: *looks at the bright orange shirt* I think I'm gonna go blind!  
  
Luigi: Be brave. Let's go.  
  
Mario, Dr. Mario, & Luigi: *slowly start walking towards the stairs. When they realize no one's watching the bolt up the stairs*  
  
Luigi: Well, that was easy enough…  
  
All Mario Bros: *wander aimlessly around the hallways*  
  
Mario: Hey! I see something! *points to a sigh that says 'stupid idiot faeries, don't go this way to find the Prince'* Something tells me we shouldn't go that way…  
  
Dr. Mario: That's what that witch wants us to think! WE have to go this way. *storms off in the direction the sign points*  
  
Luigi: Whatever, let's follow him. *walks along reading all the signs that tell them to go back*  
  
Mario: I dunno about this…  
  
Dr. Mario: A door! He must be in here! *opens the door and falls into a giant pit of evil minions* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! *he grabs onto Luigi's arm as he falls, which makes Luigi fall, who grabs onto Mario's leg and they all fall in*  
  
Mario: I thought this would happen….  
  
Falco: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! I knew they'd be dumb enough to fall into the trap!!!! I mean caw!!!  
  
Luigi: Ow!!! Stop biting me!  
  
Mario: *garbs his wand and changes all the minions into butterflies*  
  
Butterflies: *stop and look at each other for a minute and attack the faeries*  
  
Faeries: Ack!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: *uses cheap imitation brand magic and makes a giant bug zapper appear*  
  
Butterflies: *stop attacking and move towards the bug zapper*  
  
Luigi: Let's go. *uses his one imitation magic and changes them back into their faerie forms and they fly away hearing zaps every so often*  
  
Faeries: *fly around aimlessly*  
  
Mario: *watching the scenery and looking into windows every so often* Hey! Over here! *points to a window where Marth is chopping down on ice cream sundaes and listening to music at full blast*  
  
Luigi: Mars!!! *starts to fly towards the window until Ganondorf the evil witch walk in*  
  
Ganondorf: Prince Mars, since you're not going to pay for your stay, we have to kick you out and laugh as you land on your ass.  
  
Marth: What! No! I wanna stay here! You can't make me leave! I love it here more then I love Auroya!  
  
Roy: *backstage* What!?!?!?!?! Why you little fucking son of a bitch!!!! *tries to lunge at Marth but is restrained by Nova*  
  
Marth: Aw fuck, I'd dead now…  
  
Ganondorf: *grabs Marth by his cape and drags him outside*  
  
Marth: Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! *grabs the door frame and hangs on while Ganondorf tries to drag him outside*  
  
Falco: Hey Ganondorf! Three faeries have been spotted on the premises-  
  
Ganondorf: I don't give a flying fuck! Help me kick him out!  
  
Falco:……….caw. *gets all proud since he remembered his line… finally and he flies away to get back up*  
  
*seconds later DK, Bowser, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby run out*  
  
DK: You want what us to do?  
  
Ganondorf: Help me kick him out!  
  
Marth: *still hanging onto the doorframe* Leggo!!!  
  
Bowser: Let me try. *grabs Marth and tries to pull him off and fails*  
  
DK: How to do let a pro show you! *Bowser lets go and DK grabs his cape, which rips seconds later*  
  
Marth: Damn it! That was my favorite and only cape!  
  
Pokémon & Kirby: *try to get him off but only end up hanging onto him since they're too small to do shit*  
  
Ganondorf: All of you are worthless now go back to your jobs!!!!  
  
Everyone: *grumble and go back to work*  
  
Ganondorf: Falco!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon: *runs up* Ya!!  
  
Ganondorf: Little white kid, why are you here?  
  
Captain Falcon: Um… Mako just realized she forgot to but me in the play.  
  
Ganondorf: Ok… so you might as well try to get him off too.  
  
Captain Falcon: *looks at Ganondorf, then at Marth* Hommies… homeless… I get it!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahaahahahahhahahahaha!!!!!! *rolling on the ground laughing his ass off*  
  
Nova: About time someone got it! I said it like at the very beginning! Everyone thought I was insane!!!  
  
Mako: …. *grin* You are….  
  
Nova: Shad up!  
  
Ganondorf: You all suck! *looks at Marth and cracks his knuckles* Now as for you… *throws glitter in the air and runs away offstage*  
  
Nova: What's he doing…  
  
Mako: You dumbass!!! Why are you still here?  
  
Nova: OH!!!!!! Oops. *runs onstage to where the glitter is falling to the ground* Um. Roar?  
  
Mako: Good call Nova.  
  
Marth: Eep! It's Nova!!! *runs away to the castle*  
  
Nova: Well… that was easy enough….  
  
Yoshi: *runs up beside Marth* Yoshi's here!  
  
Marth: Thank God! *jumps onto Yoshi's back and they ride away to the castle*  
  
***Scene 21: At the Castle…again***  
  
Marth: *rides up to a very…. Teepeed castle* Um… that's… different… *evil laughter of Fox and Young Link is heard from inside*  
  
Ganondorf: That is whack!!!  
  
Yoshi: Why are you here?  
  
Ganondorf: Oops *runs away*  
  
Yoshi: Wow, we have to get through that? How are we suppose to get through all that toilet paper….  
  
Marth: Man, when they teepee a place, they do it gooooooooooood.  
  
Luigi: *flies up* You can use this enchanted machete to get through the toilet paper surrounding the castle.  
  
Marth: *takes the machete* Why can't is just use my sword?  
  
Mario: *flies up and lands beside Luigi* Because it's not part of the script.  
  
Yoshi: well, we better go.  
  
Dr. Mario: What! *runs up*  
  
Luigi: Why are you running?  
  
Dr. Mario: My wings broke so I had to. Anyways, you will also need this shield! *hands Marth Link's Hylian Shield*  
  
Link: Hey! Who said you could use that?  
  
Mako: Shut up! You're suppose to be asleep!  
  
Link: Oh ya, right.  
  
Mario: Good luck!  
  
Marth: *takes the machete and Hylian Shield* Ok, let's go Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: *runs into the toilet paper mess* Where'd they get so much toilet paper anyways?  
  
Mewtwo: Hey! We get to move the vines… toilet paper now and attack him!  
  
Ness: Awesome! I bet I can get more toilet paper wrapped around him then you can!  
  
Mewtwo: *grin* You're on!  
  
Both: *use psychic powers to make the toilet paper attack Marth*  
  
Marth: Eep! *slashes the oncoming toilet paper with the machete*  
  
Yoshi: *jumping around trying to avoid tripping over it*  
  
Marth: *after a lot of slashing his got through the field of toilet paper around the castle* Wow, that was tiring, my arm is going numb!  
  
Yoshi: Quit whining. *unwrapping toilet paper from around his feet*  
  
Marth: Ok, I guess we can go in now. *hops off Yoshi and walks towards the castle gate*  
  
Mako: NOVA!!!!!  
  
Nova: *appears beside her* You bellowed?  
  
Mako: You're suppose to be fighting him!  
  
Marth: *walking up to the gate*  
  
Nova: Oh!!!! *flies to where Marth is*  
  
Marth: *sees Nova flying at him* Meep!  
  
Nova: *to Mako* What do I say?  
  
Mako: Roar or something.  
  
Nova: Ok! *monotone* Roar, roar. Snarl, roar. Growl.  
  
Mako: *rubs her temples* Damn it, he's the worst actor ever…  
  
Nova: *really pissed off and does the hugest more ferosious roar*  
  
Yoshi: You're on your own! *runs away*  
  
Mako: *runs away and hides behind a crate*  
  
Marth: Um… enguard?  
  
Nova: *flies up and tries to slash him in half*  
  
Marth: Eep! *makes a mad dash to the door*  
  
Nova: *flies up and pins him to the ground* Tissue!  
  
Marth: Um…. You mean touché.  
  
Nova: Ya, that's what I said, tissue.  
  
Marth: It's touché.  
  
Nova: Ya, tissue.  
  
Marth: Tou-ché.  
  
Nova: Tis-sue.  
  
Marth: *pulls out the machete*  
  
Nova: *hops off him and backs away a little. He charges up a fireball and shoots in at Marth*  
  
Marth: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! *uses his shield to block, but the shield just catches on fire* Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! *chucks the shield at Nova who swallows it*  
  
Nova: *chocking on the shield, he back up a bit, falls off a cliff, rolls down, falls into and ocean, sinks to the bottom, and gets eaten by plankton. Yes, you heard use right, plankton*  
  
Marth: O.o…….. well that works. *walks up to the castle and chucks the machete behind him which falls off a cliff, rolls down, falls into and ocean, sinks to the bottom, and gets eaten by plankton. Meanwhile Marth walks into the castle*  
  
***Scene 22: Inside the castle***  
  
Marth: *walking around the castle seeing all the damage done by Young Link and Fox-writing on the walls, the rooms painted different colours, ketchup on the doorways, barricaded doors, stains on every couch or chair, Game and Watch is hanging from the ceiling, they tided fishing string all over so people trip, etc.* Wow, they did a good job. *trips over some fishing string*  
  
Young Link: Hahahahahahaha!! We're so evil!  
  
Fox: Hell ya! That was great!  
  
Marth: *walks up to them avoiding more fishing wire* Hey, can you guys show me to Auroya's room?  
  
Young Link: Aaaaaaaaaah! You gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!!  
  
Fox: Um… I gotta, uh go. Bye! *disappears*  
  
Young Link: Um, this way. *leads Marth up to Auroya's room* Right here Prince Mars.  
  
Marth: Thanks. *walks into the room where Roy's sleeping*  
  
Luigi: Do it!  
  
Marth: Wha?  
  
Luigi: Kiss her and break the goddamn curse.  
  
Marth: Where'd you come from?  
  
Mario: We are everywhere.  
  
Dr. Mario: Naw, we just walked up here, kinda hard to do though with all the fishing wire everywhere.  
  
Marth: Same here, now go! I don't want an audience.  
  
Luigi: Damn, let's go.  
  
Mario, Luigi, & Dr. Mario: *walk out to door but leave it open a bit and watch*  
  
Marth: *leans over and gently kisses Roy*  
  
Roy: *opens his eyes and smiles at Marth and they kiss again*  
  
Mako: Ok, that's good….. you can stop now…. guys?…..guys?……GUYS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***Scene 23: THE ENDING AT LAST!!!!!!!!!***  
  
Luigi: Well, might as well wake everyone up now.  
  
Mario, Luigi & Dr. Mario: *fly around waking everyone up*  
  
Peach: Ug, anyways, as I was saying… what was I saying?  
  
Zelda: You where saying something about Mars and Auroya…  
  
Peach: Oh ya! I put a dragon statue in Auroya's room!  
  
Link: What! Why did you do that!  
  
Peach: I thought it would look good!  
  
Samus: She can be a bit dimwitted.  
  
Link: *looks around at the castle* What the hell happened here?  
  
Young Link: *snickers*  
  
Link: Clean it up now!  
  
Young Link: What makes you think I did it?!?!?!  
  
Zelda: Just do it.  
  
Young Link: Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist. *uses more magic and the room is sparkling clean*  
  
Zelda: Get him too. *point at Game and Watch still hanging from the ceiling*  
  
Young Link: *giggles* Ok. *Game and Watch falls from the ceiling and floats down like the piece of paper her is*  
  
Peach: Oh ya! And Mars was…  
  
Samus: Sorry to interrupt, but here come Prince Mars and Princess Auroya.  
  
Peach: *runs up to Marth* What? I thought you wanted some peasant?  
  
Marth: Turns out the peasant was Princess Auroya, tell ya the whole thing later.  
  
Roy: *walks up to Zelda and Link* Dude! It's great to know who my parents are! And I don't have to live in the cabin anymore! *hugs Link and Zelda*  
  
Zelda: Uh… can't… breathe!  
  
Link: Same… here!  
  
Roy: Oh, sorry! *lets go and they both gasp for air*  
  
Marth: *smile* Care to dance?  
  
Roy: Sure!  
  
Marth & Roy: *dancing together*  
  
Link: Awwwwww! It's so cute!  
  
Zelda: Ya. Nice to know everything worked out after all.  
  
Luigi: *on the balcony with the other faeries* I just *sniff* love happy *blows his nose* endings.  
  
Mario: Me too. *looks at Marth and Roy dancing* What! Blue! *points wand and Roy's dress changes pink*  
  
Dr. Mario: *noticed the colour change and changes it back* Blue!  
  
Mario: Pink!  
  
Dr. Mario: Blue!  
  
Mario: PINK!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: BLUE!!!!!  
  
*down below*  
  
Roy: Personally, I like the pink more…  
  
Marth: Na, I like the blue, it complamnts your eyes.  
  
Roy: Aw, that's so sweet! *continue dancing and he kisses Marth at the end*  
  
************************************THE END***********************************  
  
Mako: *listening for the clapping, but only hears crickets chirping* Where's the audience? *looks at the crowd* where's the audience Nova?  
  
Nova: Um… you forgot to get one in the rush tog et ready.  
  
Mako: WHAT!!!!!!! Oh well, doesn't matter. We can always do it again.  
  
Smashers: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: Ok…  
  
Ganondorf: Let's beat up Mako! I had to wear a dress!  
  
All: YA!!!!!  
  
Mako: *nervously backing away as they all advance on her* Um… Nova?  
  
Nova: *in the crowd getting ready to beat her too*  
  
Mako: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! *runs around in circles like a chicken with their head cut off until a Chao falls on her head. She stops and thinks* I know!!! *summons a bunch of Chaos to come*  
  
Chaos: *raining from the sky*  
  
Nova: Oh my God it's Echo! What are you doing here?  
  
Echo the sky blue lights chao: *turns around and runs towards Nova with a big smile on its face*  
  
Mako: Chaos, they can save your life! *cheesy grin*  
  
Everyone: *huddle around the Chaos*  
  
Nova: *looks at everyone huddling around the Chaos* Man, some people have to self control. They're attracted to them like bugs to a bug zapper *butterflies being zapped are heard* like Mako to chocolate…  
  
Echo: *somehow makes it out of the huge mosh pit alive with a bottle of wine* Like you to wine.  
  
Nova: WINE!!!!!!!! *tackles Echo and gets the wine and takes a gulp*  
  
Echo: Hey! It's my wine! *grabs it back and takes a big chug*  
  
Nova: No it's not! *grabs the wine and drinks more then Echo did*  
  
Echo: Yes it is! *grabs it and drink the rest*  
  
Nova: Bastard!!!! *shoot fire at him*  
  
Echo: *being the most powerful one in the group dodges* Haha! Missed me!  
  
All Chaos: *attracted to the fire and walk towards it*  
  
Echo: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Wait a second. *goes into a cacoon and transforms into a Chaos Zero copy* Hahahahahahahah! Now I've evolved into Chaos Ze-  
  
Chaos Zero: *pops in* You're not Chaos Zero.  
  
Echo: Ok then, I'm Chaos ONE!!!!!!!  
  
Chaos Zero: Better. *disappears*  
  
Chaos One: I'm not your pet anymore! Hahahahaha!!! *shoots water to out the flame and all the Chaos get washed away in the splash and they all start crying*  
  
Mako: Look what you did to the Chaos!?!?! They're all crying!!!!! *point to the crying Chaos*  
  
Nova & Chaos One: *stop fighting and watch everyone advancing on them ready to beat the shit out of them*  
  
Nova: Um… um…. *scans him mind and the phone internet connection noise it heard. Buzz buzz buzz. See's a mental image of Roy raising his hand* Back more. * Buzz buzz buzz buzz. I mean other then Peach. Buzz buzz buzz. Roy saying I like pink. Buzz buzz buzz. Pink. Buzz buzz buzz. Like. Buzz buzz buzz. I. PINK!!!!!!!!!!* I know!!! Roy like's pink!!!!!! *uses Chaos control and teleports away*  
  
Chaos One: *changes into liquid and goes away*  
  
Everyone: *looks at Roy*  
  
Roy: *blushing madly and trying to hide behind Marth*  
  
Everyone except Roy, Marth, & Mako: OH MY GOD ROY DOES LIKES PINK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: Welcome to the club!  
  
Everyone: *teleport back to the cage*  
  
Mako: That's all, now you can go to sleep. Same rules apply. *teleports them back to their original rooms*  
  
************************  
  
Mako: Finally it's done!!!  
  
Nova: Took ya long enough.  
  
Mako: Shut up! It would have been faster if you would have helped me instead of playing Sonic Adventure 2 all day!!!  
  
Nova: *playing SA2* True, and if you weren't addicted to solitaire again.  
  
Mako: *sigh* I'm. so. lame… Well, it's done, and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Please review. Any idea for future games would be nice. And also if anyone wants to see ahy other pairings. That would work out well. I don't care if they're nuts. The crazier the better. It will all work out in the next chapter. Heh heh heh… So, now click on the button and review. 


	5. A really crappy chapter (and we mean cra...

Mako: Welcome back to another chapter!!!! Firstly, I would to thank Segekihei for giving Nova and me most of the idea for this chapter!!!! Thank you sooooo much! We have other ideas, but this one is a lot better. Once again THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: Are you done yet…  
  
Mako: I think so. Anyways, same warnings apply, lotsa crap, and I mean literally, in this chapter. So if you don't like the idea of characters covered in poo, leave.  
  
Nova: So, now on with the chapter!!!!!!  
  
**********************  
  
Mako: *finds Nova and throws him back onto the arena*  
  
Nova: *cowering* I didn't mean to hurt the Chaos! Honest! *crossing his fingers behind his back*  
  
Mako: It's ok, they're all in the cage.  
  
Nova: *looks at the cage full of groggy, half asleep Smashers* Oh ya! My indestructible cage! You people can't get out! *pokes the cage* Hee hee hee! *pokes the cage some more* Hee he-  
  
Mako: *smacks him in the head with a rolling pin* Stop taunting them! … Besides, I got a new friend for you! I just hired him!  
  
Nova: Hire, what do you mean! I don't get paid. I'm here because you saved my life remember?  
  
Mako: Oh ya, I did, didn't I? Ya, it was really funny when you where getting creamed by a bunch of bunny assassins.  
  
Nova: Hey, don't make fun of those demi-human assassins. They're were millions, but you just zapped em all with thunder.  
  
Mako: The good old days before I was burdened with homework and I was free.  
  
Nova: How long ago was this?  
  
Mako: A glorious time between camp and school. Anyways, Chaos One is you new friend.  
  
Chaos One: *pops up* Remember me from the other chapter?  
  
Nova: Never take my red wine again.  
  
Chaos One: I think I will, in fact, when your not looking I'm gonna take all your white wine!  
  
Nova: You like white wine? Take it! I don't like it as much a red wine!  
  
Chaos One: Wow, really? Thanks!  
  
Nova: *pulls out 5000 bottles of white wine*  
  
Chaos One: Yay! I'm gonna put this away! *flies away with his wine*  
  
Mako: Anyways…. *a rope falls from the sky and she pulls on it. A really loud bell rings and all the Smashers wake up instantly*  
  
Bowser: What the hell was that?  
  
Mako: A bell. A very, large, bell. A very, large, old, bell. A very, large, old, loud bell. A-  
  
Mewtwo: Ok, we get the picture. It's a really loud, ancient, and big bell! Ok!  
  
Mako: *ignores him* Now, you guys can sign up for one out of 4 games. Fear Factor, Paintball, What Won't Nova Consume? or Survivor. Sign up sheets are to the left *sign up sheets appear with a plop* And everyone has to sign up for one of the games. There are only 7 spots for each game, and we can sign up for whatever we feel like.  
  
Nova & Chaos One: Yessssss!  
  
Mako: First you can sign up for What Won't Nova Consume?  
  
Ganondorf: Finally something normal!!!!  
  
Zelda: That's what we said about the play too….  
  
Link: Lighten up! It's just some games…. They can't be too twister and evil. I'm going to sign up for What Won't Nova Consume? since I wanna see Nova puke his guts out. *signs up for What Won't Nova Consume?*  
  
Young Link: *giggles* Nova guts! I wanna see that! *signs up for it too*  
  
Nova: This is gonna be fun! *eats some lead*  
  
Samus: *signs up for What Won't Nova Consume?*  
  
Young Link: Wow! Samus is signing up! This is going to be fun!  
  
Mewtwo: Hey, I didn't think you where that immature.  
  
Samus: I just want to see how much he can eat, for further studies about what this…. Strange creature, eats.  
  
Nova: *enraged by her comment* I'll show you strange! Strange will be the definition of your face when I'm done with you!!  
  
Chaos One: *restraining Nova with chains made out Gundanium* I think you made him angry…  
  
Mewtwo: Heh heh heh. *uses his psychic abilities to sign up too* I just thought of something Nova will not consume.  
  
Nova: Oh ya! What's that!  
  
Mewtwo: Well it happens to be…. Don't try to fake me out.  
  
Nova: Dammit, it almost worked too.  
  
G&W: *signs up* Beep beep buzz blazap.  
  
Everyone: O.O*stare at him* Wha……..?  
  
Peach: I think he means, heheheheheheheh, Nova guts. I think he's a bit slow.  
  
G&W: Beep blabuzz zap buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzz!  
  
Peach: He says, don't make fun of me because I'm slooooooooooooooooooooow.  
  
Dr. Mario: *signs up for What Won't Nova Consume?*  
  
Everyone: O.o *stare at him*  
  
Dr. Mario: I'm have to test these pills I invented to counteract the common cold.  
  
Pikachu: Wow! You'll win one of those little fucking Noble Prizes for that! Nerd.  
  
Dr. Mario: *shrugs* I wouldn't talk you pussy little white kid/rat.  
  
Pikachu: *dies*  
  
Ganondorf: Good job! You killed the rat ma hommie.  
  
Pikachu: *comes back to life when it hears 'hommie'*  
  
Mako: ….. whatever. *signs up for it*  
  
Everyone: o.o  
  
Mako: I haven't had anything sugary for about a month.  
  
Zelda: What do you mean by that?  
  
Mako: Simple. It's because-  
  
Chaos One: *stretches his arm and covers her mouth* Oh nothing. We'll explain the rules later. But, all you have to know is that once you've signed up you can't get out.  
  
Young Link: Oh ya! *grabs an eraser and tries to erase his name* Hey! It isn't working! *rubs it harder* I did write it in pencil. *rubs furiously almost rubbing a whole through the paper*  
  
Nova: *snatches the paper* This paper absorbs pencil and the lead cannot be erased. So stop trying to ruin my one-of-a-kind paper!  
  
Mako: Ok, all the spot are filled. Now, lets fill up the paintball.  
  
Mario: Ya! I love paintball! And I'm really good at it!  
  
Bowser: Ya, and you'd be even better if you weren't such a larger target. *snicker*  
  
Mario: That makes sense…. Hey! Wait a second! I'm not gonna sign up anymore.  
  
Luigi: Too late. I already signed your name. When you said you where really good, I signed you up. And it can't be erased either.  
  
Mario: Why you little. *grabs the paper and signs Luigi up for paintball too* Mwahahahahahaha!!! I signed you up too! See how you like it. I'll get my revenge!  
  
Luigi: That was pointless. *points to the first spot on the sheet* I already signed myself up.  
  
Mario: D'oh! *smacks himself in the head* Note to self. *pulls out a tape recorder* Kill Luigi in his sleep.  
  
Luigi: Note to self. *pulls out his tape recorder* Don't fall asleep or else Mario will kill you… and put sleeping pills in his coffee.  
  
Peach: I'll sign up too! Paintball was one of the few skills I learned at the palace. *pulls out a sniper*  
  
Nova: See, all royalty are trained to use snipers.  
  
Chaos One; *pissed off and hands Nova $50 grumbling*  
  
Mako: I guess that's were Roy got his sniper from in the play…  
  
Bowser: Whatever. This game seems the most interesting. At least in this one I can sit on people and get the covered in all the colours of the rainbow – mmmmmmmmmm Skittles- simultaneously. Plus, Mario signed up, and I feel like changing him blue instead of red…. Or maybe both at the same time.  
  
Nova: Ya, all the colours of the rainbow… mixed together!  
  
Nova & Chaos One: *cackle insanely*  
  
Zelda: what do they mean, mixed together….  
  
Link: … Zelda, you gotta stop worrying so much! Just enjoy it. Besides, if you mix all the colours of the rainbow together, it makes brown. Maybe they'll combine all the colours into one giant super paintball!  
  
Chaos One: At least he got the first part right…  
  
Nova: But then again, if they are going to use super *whispers to Chaos One* smelly *starts talking loud again* paintballs.  
  
Nova & Chaos One: *laughing out loud*  
  
Mako: *smack them both with a baseball bat* Shut up!  
  
Captain Falcon: *signs up for Paintball* Ok, remember, sound I out Falcon. K-A-P-T-E-N F-A-L-K-E-N. I love paintball. Paintball is the one where you do the hokey pokey right?  
  
Nova: No, that's daycare.  
  
Captain Falcon: Ooppsies. *walks away doing the Hokey Pokey*  
  
Chaos One; I really think we have to give him an edumacation.  
  
Nova: No, I don't think so. It'd just be a time of waste.  
  
Both: *laughing maniacally*  
  
Popo: I have a secret weapon.  
  
Nova: Oh ya, you did that to me once. You tried to, but then I found you out. Putting dynamite in paintballs is a good idea though. Paintball grenades.  
  
Popo: I know! *signs himself up* It was funny… until I got knocked off the arena.  
  
Nova: Correction. It WASN'T funny UNTILL you got knocked off the arena.  
  
Chaos One: I wish I could have seen that. *signs up* Heheheheheheheh. I have a secret weapon... that works. Plus I can clean myself off, since I'm made out of water.  
  
Mako: Then we'll have to keep an eye on you.  
  
Chaos One: *grins* Then I'll make sure not to get hit. *grins wider*  
  
Nova: And wipe that dumb grin off your face. You don't even have a mouth!  
  
Chaos One: *grins, but no one knows since he doesn't have a mouth*  
  
Nova: Much better. Now that all the paintball spots are filled, lets move onto the Fear Factor. And if you don't sign up for this, you automatically sign up for Survivor.  
  
Nana: I'm not afraid of anything… except Popo. He really scares me sometimes *signs up for Fear Factor*  
  
Ganondorf: I can beat all you stupid little white kids.  
  
Pikachu: *dies* x.x  
  
Ganondorf: *signs himself up*  
  
Pichu: Hommies.  
  
Pikachu: *comes alive*  
  
Kirby: I can survive anything! I'm made of rubber!  
  
Nova: So THAT'S what he's made of.  
  
Kirby: Yup. Horribly mutated rubber. But my mother was bubblegum, and my father was a tire. My aunt was a marshmallow. And my cousin was the most flexible man in the world…He was always the odd one. Black sheep of the family.  
  
Nova: *says something in dragonian (dragon language)*  
  
Chaos One: *answers back in dragonian*  
  
Kirby: what'd you just say?  
  
Nova: *trying to act innocent* Nothing….  
  
Kirby: Ok!  
  
Zelda: I still think something is off about this…  
  
Roy: *gets up* I'll sign us up Marth!  
  
Marth: Sure. I always wanted to try this.  
  
Roy: Me too! *signs Marth and himself up*  
  
Fox: *from on top of his pillow mountain* Hey, I think I'm going to sign up for this one. It almost sounds like fun.  
  
Falco: *relaxing on his mountain* Almost. If you consider scaring the shit out yourself and doing nasty things fun.  
  
Fox: Yup, that's my definition of fun.  
  
Falco: Your right, it does sound almost fun. I'm game.  
  
Fox: *starts to climb down*  
  
Falco: *gets down in 4 seconds via leap of faith and walks over and signs himself up* There.  
  
Fox: Can you sign me up too?  
  
Falco: Hahahahahahahaha. No. You're on your own. *starts climbing back up Mount Falco*  
  
Fox: *grumbling making his way down*  
  
Pichu: I'm going to beat him there and sign up first!  
  
Pikachu: Not if I get there first!  
  
Pichu & Pikachu: *race each other to the sign up sheet*  
  
Pichu: No way! You always get what you want! It's my turn you stupid WHITE RID!!!!  
  
Pikachu: *stops dead in his tracks. Literally*  
  
Mako: Rid?  
  
Pichu: It's a rat kid. Rid.  
  
Mako: You Pokéchus are strange.  
  
Pichu: *dancing for joy* I won I wo- *stops when it sees Fox signing himself up* Fuck!  
  
Fox: *signs himself up and starts the long climb back up the pillows*  
  
Mako: So, everyone else is in for survivor.  
  
Zelda: ……. I still think that-  
  
Link: do us a favor and just stop.  
  
Zelda: Humph!  
  
DK: Care I do not. Make difference no to me.  
  
Jigglypuff: It's all the same shit anyways.  
  
Yoshi: Aw, I wanted to go for Fear Factor. Survivor is boring now. I like survivor 1, 2, AND 3, but 4 is too much. They killed the show.  
  
Ness: Ya, it's so boring now. It all seems to have been done before.  
  
Mako: Ok, so first up are Link, Young Link, Samus, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Game and Watch, and yours truly to play What Won't Nova Consume? *big banner with What Won't Nova Consume? spelled out in lights comes down from the sky* Now, everyone else is stuck in the cage. The rules are-  
  
Young Link: Rules! You never said anything about rules!  
  
Mako: But then again, I never said that there weren't any rules.  
  
Nova: And if you weren't so busy, you could have read the rules, which are on the back!  
  
Everyone: Oops.  
  
Zelda: I told you something was off about this!  
  
Everyone: Shut up!  
  
Mako: Anyways, there is only one rule, you guys can feed Nova anything…. But you have to eat it yourself first.  
  
Mewtwo: Damn! There goes my whole plan down the crapper.  
  
Nova: And also I made this cloning ray incase anyone wants me to eat any people… which I gladly will.  
  
Mewtwo: I bet you can't eat all of the Smashers… at the same time!  
  
Ness: Ew! You're a cannibal?!?!?!  
  
Mewtwo: Actually, I'm not human, sooooo…………… no.  
  
Nova: Ok! *makes a bunch of clones of the all the Smashers*  
  
Link: *walks up to his double* Wow! There's two of me! *taunts*  
  
Clone Link: *taunts at the same time*  
  
Nova: *chomp. He eats the clone of Link*  
  
Captain Falcon: Hey! I can do the Hokey pokey with you!  
  
Both Captain Falcons: *start doing the hokey pokey together*  
  
Nova: *bites the clone of Captain Falcon and devours him* I got the power to devour!  
  
Young Link: This is freaky…. *looks at his clone, the clone stares back and they get into an intense staring contest*  
  
Nova: *eats the clone* My, tastes like jumbo shrimp!  
  
Mako: That's an oxymoron!  
  
Ness: What's an that? *starts thinking about it and so does his clone*  
  
Nova: *eats the Ness clone* It's an ox who's a moron.  
  
Samus: *looks at her clone* Cool, not I can kill two things at the same time.  
  
Nova: *eats the Samus clone, suit and all*  
  
Samus: Or not.  
  
Nova: This is taking too long. *grabs a rope and tries them all the leftover clones together and eats them all in one big CHOMP* Tastes kinda like chicken.  
  
Mewtwo: I guess it's my turn now… *clones of everyone and Mewtwo uses his psychic powers to shrink them all down to the size of ants* You never said how big the had to be. *eats them* Mmmmmmm, tastes kinda like…  
  
Nova: Chicken?  
  
Mewtwo: Actually I was going to say beef jerky dipped in barbeque sauce, but that woks too.  
  
Nova: Since I ate them all, you failed. And now you get a giant ball of crap to fall on top of you. *Nova pulls a string that falls from the sky and giant ball of crap falls onto Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: This is so degrading… and disgusting.  
  
Nova: Oh, lets see the action replay! *pulls the string again* Wait a sec, I missed the last part! *pulls the string and more poo falls onto Mewtwo*  
  
Ganondorf: Hahahahahahahahaha! That was a great one-ma hommie!  
  
Pikachu: *wakes up and is alive again*  
  
Zelda: *giggling to herself*  
  
Pikachu: What'd I miss? What's so funny?  
  
Nova: This! *pulls the string and more crap falls onto Mewtwo*  
  
Mako: I think that's enough Nova, I don't think he can breathe. *looks at Mewtwo who's trying to hold his breath cause it stinks, and he buried past his head in poo* Mewtwo, for trying you just won a trip to the shower. Now go and get clean! *Mewtwo disappears and reappears in the showers*  
  
Mewtwo: *in the showers* I don't think I'll ever feel clean again… *starts to wash himself*  
  
Nova: Next up, Samus.  
  
Samus: *kinda nervous after what happened to Mewtwo* Ok, I don't think you can eat….. 332 seventeen-layer wedding cakes.  
  
Nova: We'll see about that! *opens his mouth and starts eating each cake as it falls from the sky*  
  
*332 wedding cakes later*  
  
Samus: *recording into her suit* The creature has eaten an estimate of about 5 tons and is still ready for more.  
  
Nova: Guess what? Now you have to eat 332 seventeen layer cakes.  
  
Samus: Just drop the crap and let me eat the cakes in the cage.  
  
Nova: Whatever you want! *drops an even bigger crap pile on her then he did no Mewtwo* And you get a penalty of more crap since you won't eat it in front of my face.  
  
Mako: *bring Mewtwo back and teleports Samus into the shower*  
  
Samus: Good thing only my suit got dirty…. *starts to polish her suit*  
  
Nova: That was fun, now our next victim… er… contestant it Young Link!  
  
Young Link: I bet you wont eat a barrel of nuclear waste!  
  
Nova: I bet you would survive eating a barrel of nuclear waste.  
  
Young Link: But I always wanted to glow in the dark!  
  
Nova: Oh ya, you'll glow alright, you'll have a glowing halo over your head.  
  
Young Link: Aw crap, I wonder what else you can't eat…. *thinks for a bit* I know! A zebra!  
  
Nova: Sure bud. *zebra falls from the sky and he eats it in one bite*  
  
Young Link: I always wanted to eat a zebra!  
  
Nova: But you have to eat it… raw.  
  
Young Link: Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! I'll pass.  
  
Nova: Ok, but I'll let it go since you're one of the youngest ones here. *pulls rope, and the biggest pile shit yet falls onto Young Link*  
  
Young Link: Ew, I think it's fresh cuz it's still warm! EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: Hehehehe, we deliver fresh.  
  
Mako: *teleport Samus back who starts eating the cakes*  
  
Young Link: Hey! Don't I get to take a shower!  
  
Nova: Quiet, you got it off easy! You where suppose to fall into a pit of crap, stay there for a day, and then get a shower a week later. You got off easy, there has to be some penalty for not following the rules.  
  
Young Link: Aw shit.  
  
Link: You smell like it too!  
  
Young Link: *walks into the cage, and everyone moves to the other side of the cage*  
  
Nova: We're so evil. This is why you should always read the rules kiddies!  
  
Chaos One: And you should never trust us. *evil grin*  
  
Mako: Ya, you guys should be more like Zelda and doubt everything we do.  
  
Zelda: *looks proud*  
  
Nova: Ok, next is Link!  
  
Link: Ok, I don't think you'll eat Mako!!!!!!  
  
Nova: Whatever you say. *makes a clone of Mako*  
  
Mako: *looks at the clone in awe* It's like looking in a mirror. *slowly moves her arm and so does the clone. She waves her arms and so does the clone. She points at something and them the clone-CHOMP- never mind*  
  
Nova: There, now you have to eat her! *makes another clone*  
  
Link: *looks at clone Mako* Oh well, I need good hygiene. Don't wanna end up like my mini-me over there. *pulls out his sword and chops the Mako clone into a bunch of little pieces and eats her*  
  
Zelda: *has a hand over her mouth* That was disgusting….  
  
Link: Yup, it was. But I've had worse….  
  
Chaos One: If you think that was disgusting, wait until survivor.  
  
Zelda: !!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: That means it's your turn Dr.  
  
Dr. Mario: Ok, you have to eat one of my highly experimental pills!  
  
Nova: Sure. *pops a pill* Well, that did absolutely nothing. *blows out flames* Except change my fire purple…  
  
Dr. Mario: *stares at the pill in his hand for a while and decides to eat it* good, I though something bad would hap- *Dr. Mario's pupils change purple* When I grow up, I wanna be a caterpillar! So when I grow even more up, I'll be a butterfly… and then I can fly around and….  
  
Nova: That's nice *pulls rope, crap falls*  
  
Dr. Mario: I'm growing up even faster then I though! I have a cocoon now! Soon I'll be able to fly high in the sky with all the fishies.  
  
Nova: Um, Mako, send him to the shower for a loooooooooooooooooooong time.  
  
Mako: Uh huh. *make Dr. Mario vanish into the shower*  
  
Nova: Now, I pick for….. Hm, who should go…. Mako…. or Game and Watch. Hm, I'll pick MAKO!!!!!!!!  
  
Mako: Ok, cool. I'm making you eat 5 tons of chocolate ice cream cake.  
  
Nova: *eats it all and get a brain freeze* EEK! BRAIN FREEZE!!!!!!!!!!! *brain freeze goes away* You're turn.  
  
Mako: Yay! I didn't have a birthday party this year, so no ice cream cake, so now it all makes up for it! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! *pulls out 2 spoons and munches away*  
  
*5 tons of ice cream cake later*  
  
Mako: Ohhhhhhhh, my belly hurts…. I think 5 tons was too much, should have made it 4.9999999999999999999999999999999999999. I don't think I can move *starts rolling away until Nova pulls the evil rope of terror and a pile of poo falls on her stopping her* Hahahahahahahaha! I always wanted to do that!!  
  
Mako: *grumbles and starts trying to get up, but is too full to do that* Um… a little help?  
  
Nova & Chaos One: *rolling on the ground laughing their asses off*  
  
Mako: Grrrrrrrrrrr…… I'm so going to get you guys back for this…. *teleports her self into her private bathroom*  
  
Nova: *wipes a tear from his eye* That was rich.  
  
Chaos One: Too bad I didn't have a camera. It was a Kodak moment! The look on her face was priceless!!! But you do realize she'll probably kill us later….  
  
G&W: Buzz!  
  
Nova: Ok, you're the last one Game and Watch. What do you think I can't eat?  
  
G&W: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzz!  
  
Nova: Meaning………..?  
  
Peach: He means it literally. He wants you to eat the word Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzz.  
  
Nova: Um… sure.  
  
G&W: *opens his mouth and the word Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzz comes out in large block letters*  
  
Nova: *opens his mouth and eats the letters, except for the last 'z' which bonks him in the head and falls off the arena*  
  
G&W: *makes another Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzz and eats it*  
  
Nova: O.o…… I guess that Game and Watch is the winner of this round…. As odd as it seems, since the last z fell of the arena…..  
  
G&W: *dancing around in his 2D way celebrating*  
  
Nova: Since Mako's still in the shower… *Dr. Mario pops back in and mutter stupidly to himself about being a butterfly* So, we'll start the next game which is paintball. Now, the rules are simple. You can shoot at anyone you want, and after 5 hits your out. Last one still in wins. Come on out Luigi, Mario, Bowser, Peach, Captain Falcon, Popo, and Chaos One.  
  
Chaos One: Ok, now come and get your guns and armor.  
  
*all the Smashers participating walk up to the guns and armor*  
  
Bowser: Oh man! These guns wreak! What's in them?  
  
Nova: Oh, those are just the poo poo paintball guns.  
  
Popo: What? They shoot me out of them? But how can they if I'm in the game?  
  
Nova: Tisk, tisk, tisk. I said POO POO not POPO.  
  
Popo: Oh. EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: Now, gear up men! *looks at Peach* and women! The games are about to begin! *teleports them to a paintball field while the cage is suspended in air so they can watch*  
  
Captain Falcon: *starts doing the hokey pokey again*  
  
Everyone else on the field: *all aim for Captain Falcon*  
  
Captain Falcon: *instantly gets hit buy 6 poo balls*  
  
Nova: *blinks* Well, that was fast. Captain Falcon is out! *teleports Captain Falcon to a shower*  
  
Chaos One: *comes in* Mwahahahahahaha!!!! *starts shooting at everyone randomly*  
  
Mario: I'm the best at this! *gets hit from a poo ball from Bowser*  
  
Bowser: Hahahahahahahahaahahahahhahahahaha! *gets hit but a poo ball from Peach*  
  
Peach: *taunts* Sweet! *gets splatted by a poo ball from Chaos One and gets mad and tries to hit him*  
  
Chaos One: *melts into a liquid form and oozes away. Peach's poo ball misses him and hits Luigi who was sneaking up behind Chaos One*  
  
Luigi: Peachy! What the hell did you do that!?!?!?!  
  
Peach: Well I wasn't aiming for you! I was aiming for Chaos One!!! *Chaos One pegs her with another poo poo ball*  
  
Mario: Let's all team up on Chaos One!!! I say all the mushroom men… and women… and evil mutated, cranky turtles team up against him!!!  
  
Popo: *from behind a rock* Heh heh heh heh…. *aims and shoots Mario's hat off*  
  
Mario: What the hell! That bastard just got my hat covered in crap!  
  
Bowser: *tries to sit on Chaos One, but he just dodges* Dammit… *gets pegged by Mario who was aiming for Chaos One… ya…. sure…. we believe him*  
  
Chaos One: Eat crap! Literally! *starts shooting everywhere and cackling insanely*  
  
Popo: *on top of a mountain* Hee hee hee… *aims for Chaos One, who notices the oncoming poo ball, and hits Bowser instead*  
  
Chaos One: That kid is such a damn sniper. *starts oozing up the mountain and finally gets to the top and doesn't see Popo anymore* Damn you! You'll be black by the end of this! *shakes his fist*  
  
Popo: *inside a hole* Damn, I'm good. *puts dynamite in some poo and looks around for Chaos One. After no sighs of him, he lights it and chucks it down at the Mushroom crew* Fire in the hole!  
  
Nova: *laughing his ass off* Well, that's a hit for everyone on the Mushroom crew as they call themselves.  
  
Peach: Isn't that illegal! We could have been hurt!  
  
Nova: Getting hurt was the entire point of this! I was hoping someone would choke on turd… Plus, we never knew anyone had dynamite, so it's perfectly legal as long as no one throws rocks.  
  
Popo: *puts a giant crap covered boulder away* Damn….  
  
Chaos One: *pegs Popo in the head* Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Popo: *turns around but Chaos One is already gone* Damn that….. what the hell is he anyways! I guess I can assume he's water. Damn that stupid water thingymadooger!  
  
Bowser: Damn it, I'm almost gone, I only need one- *gets pegged in the head by Peach* Damn it woman! Why the hell did you do that!?!?!?  
  
Peach: Cause I never liked you!  
  
Bowser: What! *starts charging at Peach, but Nova intervenes and chucks Bowser into the showers… after he dragged Captain Falcon out*  
  
Nova: Now get washed up you bastard!  
  
Bowser: *grumbles and turns on the water*  
  
Mario: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! *gets pegged by Chaos One who's sitting in a tree*  
  
Popo: *appears in another tree* Eat shit! *smacks Chaos One with a dog poo ball*  
  
Chaos One: *slowly turns around* You did NOT just do that….  
  
Popo: Yup! I did! *jumps out of the tree and runs away*  
  
Chaos One: *chasing Popo* You little bastard!  
  
Popo: *runs past the Mushroom crew*  
  
Chaos One: *still chasing Popo but he takes this opportunity to hit all of them*  
  
Nova: Mario! Your out! Now hit the showers!  
  
Bowser: *walks out of the shower area*  
  
Mario: *walks in with his shoulders slumped* But I'm suppose to be the best at paintball….  
  
Nova: Don't worry you are the best… the best at getting hit.  
  
Peach & Luigi: *only ones left* Oh my god! Run away! *both run off in different directions*  
  
Pop & Chaos One: *put aside they're …….. disagreement and chase after one each*  
  
Popo: *runs after Luigi and fires a few shots which miss* Damn it… *takes one more shot and pegs him in the back*  
  
Luigi: *falling in slow mo* Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls to the ground and gets hit by another shot*  
  
Nova: Hit the showers you scum bag!  
  
Luigi: *walks into another shower*  
  
Mario: *walks out squeaky clean and get ushers back into the cage by Nova*  
  
Chaos One: *chasing after Peach*  
  
Peach: *looks behind her but no one's there* Good, I lost him. *looks forwards and Chaos One is in front of her grinning evilly*  
  
Chaos One: *huge evil grin and bombards her with poo*  
  
Peach: Ew! Now I have to get my dress cleaned too…. *walks into the girl showers*  
  
Nova: Now only Popo and Chaos One are left…  
  
Popo & Chaos One: *charging at each other ready to obliterate the other*  
  
Nova: Time! *steps between them and stops puts his hands on their foreheads and watches them still try to kill each other*  
  
Popo: You never said there was a time limit!  
  
Nova: There isn't. But Chaos one played for the hell of it. He can't go onto the last round. And since everyone is gone, Popo wins….. Plus, it's illegal to melt into water to dodge.  
  
Popo: What! Then why was her there the hole time!  
  
Nova: I thought I'd be fun. And now get clean up since you did get hit.  
  
Popo: *grumbles about stupid giant lizards and gets washed up*  
  
Nova: You too Chaos One!  
  
Chaos One: *gets washed*  
  
*later when everyone was clean, washed, and back in the cage*  
  
Mako: *walks in sparkly clean* Hey, what'd I miss?  
  
Nova: Oh, nothing much…. Just the entire paintball game.  
  
Mako: What! But that was my favorite game!  
  
Nova: Oh well. Time for the next game, Fear Factor. Nana, Ganondorf, Kirby, Roy, Marth, Fox, and Falco, you're up for the next game.  
  
Mako: I wonder were they got all the soap from….  
  
Chaos One: I dunno. Some guys name Mak O. Ssoap.  
  
Mako: Hm……. Mak……O……..ssoap….. What kind of a last name is Ssoap?  
  
Chaos One: Um….. it's ……. European.  
  
Nova: *looks at the paper* NO it's not. It's a word broken up. If you put it together it says Mako's soap!  
  
Mako: Oh ya! You're right…. It does say Mako's soap……… Wait! *runs into her private bathroom and he wailing is heard* What!!!! My soap collection!!!!! NOVA AND CHAOS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: It wasn't me!! I swear on all of my red wine!  
  
Chaos One: I don't even like soap. It makes me feel so…… bubbly.  
  
Nova: On duh, you're water aren't you.  
  
Mako: *runs out all pissed off* CHAOS ONE!!!!!!!!! *tries to strangle him but fails miserably since he's made out of water*  
  
Chaos One: Don't worry, you're towels are still ok.  
  
Mako: Oh ya. My towels with bunnies on them….. so cute……  
  
Nova: Actually…. I gave them away and let them use it.  
  
Mako: WHAT!!!!!!  
  
Nova: It's ok, your bunny ones are still ok. I used the plain coloured ones.  
  
Mako: Phew, I thought I'd have to kill you……… but the soaps all gone. My soap!!!!!  
  
Nova: *goes into the bathroom and grabs a bunny print towel* Look! *shudders* Bunnies.  
  
Mako: *hugs the towel*  
  
Nova: Oh ya! I think I did tape the paintball match.  
  
Mako: *perks up* Yay! That's good.  
  
Chaos One: But you did miss the game live.  
  
Mako: Damn. That's bad.  
  
Nova: But you have bunny towels.  
  
Mako: *hugs bunny towels* That's good.  
  
Chaos One: But all your soaps gone.  
  
Mako: That's bad. Bastards!  
  
Nova: And I think I might have taped over your Gundam Wing episodes…  
  
Mako: *really pissed* WHAT!!!!!!!!! That's horrible!!!! *vein pulsing on her forehead* Do not tell me you just taped over Gundam Wing. It took me 2 months to take the episodes, and I'm only at episode 13- Catherine's Tears!  
  
Nova: Um….. Hello Kitty soap?  
  
Mako: *happy* Where?  
  
Chaos One: I had to spare this soap…. So you wouldn't be totally pissed at me.  
  
Nova: Always got a backup plan.  
  
Chaos One: It's right….. over….. here…… *whispers to Nova* Where's the soap?  
  
Nova: *whispers back* I dunno, I thought you had it!  
  
Mako: *happily skipping around in the background*  
  
Chaos One: Oh fuck….  
  
Mako: *skips over* Where's my Hello Kitty soap?  
  
Chaos One: Um…. Apparently…. Not here.  
  
Mako: You lost it?!?!?!  
  
Nova: Noooooooooooo… we just lost…. Contact with it.  
  
Mako: *fuming with anger* You what!!!! You lost my favorite soap after you spared it!  
  
Nova Um…. Fear Factor. You're first task is to make Mako de-pissified. Um, 2 of you will be knocked out of the game…. Somehow.  
  
Ganondorf: How the hell are we suppose to do that man?  
  
Nova: Not my problem! *flies away with Chaos One on his back*  
  
Roy: Why are you up there?  
  
Nova: *mumbles* It's safer… *yells down to the Smashers* Better view!  
  
Marth: This is not good…. *looks at Mako's who's pulled out her sword and it slashing at the arena*  
  
Nova: My arena!!!! Stop her!!!  
  
Fox: Easy for you to say….  
  
Peach: *hugging something*  
  
Falco: Hey, what's she got over there……? *sees her the head of Hello Kitty*  
  
Fox: The soap?!?!  
  
Nana: Even better! A Hello Kitty doll!!  
  
*everyone in the game tackle Peach and wrestle her for the doll*  
  
Falco: I saw it first! *punches someone*  
  
Fox: No I did! *grabs the doll*  
  
Nana: No me!  
  
Roy: I got here first!  
  
Marth: No you didn't! I did!  
  
Chaos One: *stretches out his arm and grabs the doll* It's ok! You all win!  
  
Falco: No! I wanna win! *grabs the doll and tries to stop Chaos One from giving it to Mako*  
  
Fox: No! I'm the winner! *grabs onto Falco and tries to help him get the doll back*  
  
Nana: ME!!!! *grabs onto fox*  
  
Roy: I'm not gonna let two animals and midget beat me! *grabs onto Nana*  
  
Marth: *grabs onto Roy just because he wants to*  
  
Kirby: *stands on Nana's head and tries to help*  
  
Ganondorf: *pulls a bunch of soap out of his pockets* Yo yo yo! I got da soap!  
  
Everyone: *run over to Ganondorf*  
  
Kirby: Um… why do you have piles of soap in your pockets?  
  
Ganondorf: Cuz I always gotta be fresh and clean!  
  
Nova: So fresh and so clean, clean!  
  
Ganondorf: You know what I'm sayin?  
  
Mako: Not really….  
  
Ganondorf: Perfect. You comprende, me comprende. Now take whatcha want.  
  
*everyone grabs some soap and go to try their luck*  
  
Kirby: So…. Who's going first?  
  
Roy: I vote for Ganondorf since it's his soap.  
  
Ganondorf: Dat's koo, dat's koo. *walks up to Mako and hands her dinosaur soap*  
  
Mako: Not Hello Kitty!!! *throws the soap away* but it's ok. I'd give it a 5 on the Make Mako Happy Scale.  
  
Ganondorf: Score!  
  
Nana: I'll go!!! *walks up to Mako and gives her some Chao shaped soap*  
  
Mako: Mako thinks it's cute. But Mako says it's not Hello Kitty. It gives good beat and real easy to dance to….. Mako says sorry. Wrong thing. But Mako gives it an 8.  
  
Peach: I hate it when people talk in think person.  
  
Ganondorf: Ya, the fresh one hates that.  
  
Peach: Roy, you hate it when people talk in third person?  
  
Marth: *reaches between the bars and smacks Peach in the head* Back off! He's mine!  
  
Peach: *rubs her head* Ok… geez…..  
  
Fox: *looks at the pile of soap* Hm, this one looks like the best one. *picks up Kirby shaped soap* Hm…. Kirby wannabee. *goes to Mako* I present to you, Kirby wannabee soap, named after my pillows.  
  
Mako: *picks up the Kirby shaped soap* You guys sure do love those pillows….  
  
Nova & Chaos One: *tearing apart the mountains having a pillow fight*  
  
Mako: I give it, a 6 on the scale.  
  
Fox: *wails* My mountain! You bastards! *charges at Nova and Chaos One and promptly beats the living shit out of them*  
  
Falco: *wants to help Fox for destroying both of their mountains, so he runs up to Mako and hands her beer shaped soap and jumps into the fray to help Fox beat them up*  
  
Mako: Beer! I hate beer!  
  
Falco: *sticks his head out of the quickly forming dust cloud* What? But everyone loves beer. Beer. Getting ugly people laid since 1884. (this is not mine, it's a quote a read somewhere, so if it's yours, you get full credit for it)  
  
Mako: Well, I'm not ugly, and I hate beer!!!!! I give it a 2 on my scale!!!!! *goes back to scratching the arena with her sword*  
  
Roy: *gulps* Damn, she looks mad. Oh well, might as well get this over with…. *picks up red bunny soap* I think she likes bunnies…. *walks up to Mako* Here, red bunny soap.  
  
Mako: Hm…. Red bunny soap… *thinks about it for a second* 8.  
  
Roy: Phew…  
  
Marth: Hm, I'll get the blue bunny soap! *grabs blue bunny soap and hands it to Mako*  
  
Mako: Yay! Blue's my favorite colour! It gets a 9 on the Make Mako Happy Scale!  
  
Marth: Nice.  
  
Kirby: *last one left and he looks around until he spots the Hello Kitty doll on the ground* Yay! *runs up to the doll and inhales it and changes into a giant copy of a Hello Kitty and he waddles over in the costume*  
  
Mako: Oh my God! Hello Kitty! *grabs the Hello Kitty Doll (Kirby) and hugs him* Exactly what I wanted!! 10! *hugs it harder until the seams rip and Kirby fall out* It's only Kirby! *kicks him away*  
  
Kirby: *hold up the doll* Hello Kitty doll!!!  
  
Mako: *runs up, catches Kirby, grabs the doll, and throws him over her shoulder*  
  
Nova: *sneaks out of the battle leaving Chaos One to fend for himself against a very pissed off Fox and Falco* Ok, so, since Falco and Ganondorf for the lowest scores on the Make Mako Happy Scale, you loose! *pulls sting and trap doors open under Falco and Ganondorf and they both fall into a pit of crap*  
  
Ganondorf: Not cool my hommies, it was my soap!!  
  
Nova: Get over it.  
  
Falco: I'll get you later…. Unless my pillows are back exactly they way they were!  
  
Nova: *nods and runs over and fixes both of the pillow mountains to how they were before*  
  
Chaos One: Oh ya, it was your soap wasn't it? *grabs the soap and dumps it onto him*  
  
Nova: Now, you have to stay until the next round is over, then you can get out.  
  
Falco: *trying to hold his breathe because it wreaks* I don't think I'm gonna last that long!  
  
Fox: Remember all the training I gave you!  
  
Falco: *thinks for a sec* Oh ya! Don't open a beer bottle with your beak!  
  
Fox: Yup, only thing I ever taught you.  
  
Falco: Well, I, don't got any beer down here….. no beer….. *sniff* but it doesn't really help me much!  
  
Fox: Oh well…. Remember the OTHER training I gave you!  
  
Falco: ….. *shoves his fingers up his nose*  
  
Fox: That's the one!  
  
Falco: *gives him the thumbs up*  
  
Fox: Remember what I taught you to waste time?  
  
Falco: Oh ya! *sings in a deformed voice since his nose… beak…. Is plugged* Wear a jock-a, wear a jock-a, to protect, to protect. Kirby didn't wear one, Kirby didn't wear one. He got squared, you know where.  
  
Fox: *nodding the whole time*  
  
Nova: *closes the whole to the pit* Ok, and for the next round, you all have to…. Jump to your doom. You will all jump off this arena, into a giant pit of spikes, which will open up into sulfuric acid. Leaving you to one painful and excruciating death.  
  
Roy: Um… do we have to?  
  
Nova: Yes, if you back out you will be forced to fall into a pit full of the blue bird shit Mako sees on her way to school everyday.  
  
Mako: Yup, one little area is always covered in blue bird crap…. I wonder what those birds are eating!  
  
Everyone in the game: *jump down into the pit* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: *gently floating his way down*  
  
Everyone else: AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *they looks at the spikes* Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!  
  
Spikes: *gleam, gleam* Your about to fall into me…. We hope you don't bleed too much.  
  
Kirby: Hehehehe….. *runs out of breathe and starts falling to his doom*  
  
Everyone: *gall onto a sheet of glass right above the spikes*  
  
Kirby: Phew… *falls and hits the glass and starts bouncing*  
  
Everyone: *runs away from where Kirby is*  
  
Ganondorf: *uses Dark Dive and grabs him* Yes! I am da man!  
  
Mako: Ya, you da shit!  
  
Marth: *nearly had a heart attack* Never… do… that… again!  
  
Roy: *trying to calm Marth down*  
  
Chaos One: How long until you think Kirby will start flying again?  
  
Nova: My guess is in 5……………………. 4…………………..3, 2, 1. *puts a glass sheet on top of the pit*  
  
Ganondorf: *starts sparking Kirby as the end of his attack*  
  
Kirby: *flies away and hits the sheet of glass Nova just put on top* Ow! *boing* Ow! *boing* Ow! *boing* Ow! *boing* Ow! *boing* Ow! *boing* Ow!  
  
Mako: You planned this all along…  
  
Nova & Chaos One: Heh…. Heh…. Heh….  
  
Mako: Is they're really sulfuric acid in there?  
  
*acid starts rising up*  
  
Chaos One: Damn….  
  
Nova: *opens the glass flies in and saves all of them*  
  
Kirby: *bounces out and really falls to his doom off the arena and comes back on one of those little glowy platforms* I won! I won! I won! *starts dancing*  
  
Nova: How do you figure?  
  
Kirby: I fell down to my doom…… twice!  
  
Chaos One: I guess he has a point….. Now, since all of you did the leap of faith, you all have to eat some thing disgusting like in the real show! You have to eat *dun, dun, DUN* Army man pancakes!  
  
Nova: *echoes* pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pan- *smack*  
  
Mako: *smacks him in the head for echoing too long*  
  
Nova: I found these in the trashcan from a couple episodes ago. *pulls out a pile of army man pancakes* You all have to eat 3, made with really army men!  
  
Kirby: Ew! Real army men! We're turning into cannibals!  
  
Nova: No, not real ones, green plastic ones.  
  
Roy: Is that even sanitary or healthy?  
  
Chaos One: Oh ya, it's sanitary. We just disinfected it and dumped it in bleach.  
  
Nova: Yup, the midgets right.  
  
Chaos One: *stretches out his arm and smacks Nova in the head* Don't call me a midget.  
  
Nova: Anyways, it's perfectly healthy. I eat 'em all the time! *grabs one and eats it*  
  
Mako: You eat from the garbage?!?!  
  
Nova: No, I'm lying. I just told them that so they would eat them.  
  
Fox: *hands Kirby 50 bucks*  
  
Kirby: Told ya he doesn't eat them all the time!  
  
Nova: Ya, but, I ate one, and I'm still here, so….. EAT!  
  
Zelda: *pondering in a corner of the cage* I think Nova's immune to everything. Acid, nuclear waste, inedible foods, and also he never gets sick.  
  
Everyone in the contest: *already took a bite and they stop to look at Zelda*  
  
Marth: Crap.  
  
Kirby: I'm not eating another bite!  
  
Nova: Ok, we'll judge it on who took takes the biggest bite. So, everyone take the biggest bite you can!  
  
Kirby: *inhales the whole thing*  
  
Everyone else: *still haven't bitten it and stare at him*  
  
Chaos One: Kirby won. I don't think anyone can handle eating anymore than one….  
  
Kirby: *dancing around* Go me! Go me! Go me!  
  
Nova: So, since you're the only one who ate, some you automatically win.  
  
Marth: So, we're done this game?  
  
Nova: Not quite, Kirby still has to do a test for our own sick twisted enjoyment. *smile*  
  
Kirby: What do I have to do!  
  
Nova: *shows him a gene splicer* I need to test this. *grin*  
  
Roy: What about us?  
  
Nova: You have to ask? *pulls a cord and the fall into the blue bird shit*  
  
Roy: *wipes some off his face* That is so disgusting!  
  
Fox: This is going to take forever to get out of my fur!  
  
Nova: Oh ya, better let to other guys shower. *teleports Ganondorf and Falco to the shower area*  
  
Falco: *from in the showers* Thanks!  
  
Ganondorf: *sad* I'm not fresh and clean anymore….  
  
Nova: Anyways, you have to stay in there till Kirby's done. Kirby, get into that gene splicer!  
  
Kirby: No way in hell!  
  
Nova: It's not like you'll mutate. I just have to make sure the first part works.  
  
Kirby: No! It must be extremely painful then!  
  
Nova: No, that's the second part. The first part it painless. You know, my GS machine only has 2 steps in it.  
  
Kirby: Fine…. *steps into the machine and gets sprayed with…. something*  
  
Nova: Ok! The first part works. Now to get the second part to work…. That's gonna take a while….  
  
Mako: How long.  
  
Nova: 3 days.  
  
Mako: 3 days!  
  
Nova: The first and second part are totally different. And the second half is more complicated.  
  
Mako: Ok, Kirby go take a shower, and the people in the pit of doom can go too! *teleports them all to take a shower* Hopefully that blue crap comes off….. Anyways! Now it's time for Survivor! Survivor crew, come out! *Zelda, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, DK, and Ness come out*  
  
Mako: Ok, this isn't going to be much like the show, but you guys will have a bunch of tasks you'll have to 'survive'. The one who completes the task, wins immunity, and the rest vote someone off. Simple, right?  
  
Pikachu: Not really…  
  
Chaos One: Well…… nobody cares what you think.  
  
Nova: First task, who can stay the longest in a dumpster full of dirty diapers and other smelly things that would be best to remain unsaid.  
  
Everyone: Crap.  
  
Nova: Ya, I think that's in there too.  
  
Mako: Ok, now let's open the dumpster… *everyone not going into the dumpster put on gas masks*  
  
Zelda: *climbs in* How undignified…  
  
Pichu: I hope I don't turn the colour of Grandpadork(Ganondorf) after this….  
  
DK: Like my home it smells.  
  
Pikachu: *climbing into the dumpster and sings* Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
  
Round the outside, round the outside…  
  
Ness: Why are you rapping?  
  
Pikachu: I dunno, I felt like wasting time….  
  
Yoshi: That is…. Disturbing. Waste time quieter next time.  
  
Pikachu: Ah…… no. *keeps singing* Guess who's back, back again Shady's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, Guess who's back. Guess who's back!  
  
Zelda: I found I clean diaper, so I'm going to sit on it.  
  
Everyone else: Huh?  
  
Zelda: Ok, good. *sits on it*  
  
Nova: I wonder how that got in there…. They're all suppose to be dirty…. *stares at Chaos One*  
  
Chaos One: What! I couldn't find enough dirty ones, so I put a couple clean ones in there hoping they would get dirty from the other dirty ones….  
  
Mako: It doesn't really matter. He did his job anyways.  
  
Chaos One: Ya, and I'm the only one who could do it because I have no nose.  
  
Nova: Yup, and I couldn't do it because I have a super sensitive nose. In fact, I'm dying right now.  
  
Mako: *hands him a gas mask that fits his head* Here you go.  
  
Nova: That's better. *puts it on and sits down*  
  
Mako: By the way, you have to get me those Gundam episodes again.  
  
Nova: But I don't have money….  
  
Chaos One: Just mug Zelda, she can't get out of the dumpster anyways.  
  
Nova: That's right! *scoots over and uses his tail to search her pockets and steals a giant rupee* I can get the tapes! *runs away*  
  
Zelda: What the hell! You little bastard! *jumps out of the dumpster and runs after him. She realizes she's too slow, stops, changes into Sheik, and runs after him*  
  
Nova: *jumps off the edge of the arena and flies away to the closest anime store* See ya later Mako!  
  
Zelda: *standing at the edge of the stage shaking her fist at him*  
  
Nova: I'll give you the change! Your rich enough, I don't think you'll miss a bit of it.  
  
Zelda: Your right, I won't miss a bit of it. I'll miss it a lot! *throws needles/nails at Nova*  
  
Nova: *flies faster*  
  
Mako: Biya Nova!  
  
Nova: Don't worry! Ill get the tapes!  
  
Mako: How much time do they have left Bob?  
  
Chaos One: My name isn't Bob, where'd you get that from anyways?  
  
Mako: It doesn't really matter Bob, how much time left?  
  
Chaos One aka Bob: Um Mako….. it's not timed…..  
  
Mako: Really? Hm….. we gotta speed this up somehow….  
  
Chaos One: I know! Let's bribe them with showers! And baths! And bath salts! And shampoo! And soap! And giant fluffy towels! And blow driers! And hot water! And Jacuzzi! And a hot tub! And sauna! And a free massage!  
  
Everyone except DK: *climb out of the dumpster* Where's our bribes!  
  
Chaos One: Well, that was just a list…. We haven't actually made a bribe yet, so you all lose! Except DK since he stayed in.  
  
DK: Chicken I like!  
  
Chaos One: I guess he's too dumb to notice what's happening…. I guess he wins. Here you go. *hands him a necklace with a huge diamond shaped gem in the middle*  
  
DK: Pretty it is. Eat it can I?  
  
Mako: No way! *tales it away from him and hands him a candy necklace* Now, eat away!  
  
DK: Aw, sad I am now.  
  
Mako: Why? You can eat the necklace.  
  
DK: I can eat necklace so sad I am.  
  
Chaos One: O.o You're disturbing me….. Now let's get onto the voting. No one can vote for DK, since he won immunity.  
  
*everyone votes and they enter the Survivor voting place with blow up palm trees everywhere*  
  
Mako: Ok, so let's count the votes. Ok, so it's the first vote goes to…. Zelda.  
  
Zelda: Who votes for me!  
  
Mako: Next vote. Ness.  
  
Ness: Yay! One step closer and I'm outta this hell hole!  
  
Mako: Pichu. Next, Pikachu.  
  
Pichu: *asleep*  
  
Pikachu: *asleep and snoring with a snotbubble*  
  
Mako: I guess they really care….. next vote, Jigglypuff.  
  
Jigglypuff: *singing to keep Pikachu and his mini asleep*  
  
Mako: Well, I guess they might care, ok, one vote for Yoshi….. Chaos One, why is there one vote for everyone?  
  
Chaos One: *hides the real votes behind his liquid, clear body* I dunno, what makes you think it's rigged.  
  
Mako: ……….. scratch all that. *grabs the real votes away from Chaos One* You cheater. You suck. Ok, this first REAL vote is for……. mmmmmmmmm BaNaNaS……  
  
DK: *gets up* Man over game. *eats the top of his torch and walk onto that bridge. Halfway through, it breaks and he falls into the river which is inflatable and he bounces into the crap hole* Fun! Boing! Slpat. Ew, smell it does. Stinky I make.  
  
Mako: Let's never let DK do anything ever again.  
  
Chaos One: Unless we involve him.  
  
Mako: I think Nova's working on that…. Anyways, your next task…. Dun, dun, DUN….. gladiator. You have to try and knock each other off of a tiny plank of wood using overgrown q-tips. This will be a round robin. And if you fall, you lose. Got it?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Mako: First two to fight are Zelda and Yoshi. *throws them overgrown, super sized q-tips*  
  
Zelda: Your going down! *goes into a fighter stance*  
  
Yoshi: *can't hold the q-tip, so he rips off the cotton and sticks it onto the end of his tongue* I will make-a you an offer you cannot refuse.  
  
Zelda: What would that be?  
  
Yoshi: I will-a knock-a you off-a this stage thing. *sticks out his tongue and whacks Zelda who falls into a giant bowl of green Jell-O*  
  
Chaos One: Ok, yoshi won. Zelda's out. Next match, Pikachu a Pichu.  
  
Pichu & Pikachu: *jump onto the platform and garb the oh-my-god-it's- coming-towards-me size cotton swabs.  
  
Pikachu: I'll beat you! *gets ready to swing at Pichu who rushes over and starts jabbing at Pikachu repeatedly using the 'weenie rush' attack strategy* You think you can beat me that easily?  
  
Pichu: Ya! *keeps jabbing him until Pikachu is forced to walk backwards until he falls into the green Jell-O* I win! Ya! Rock on!  
  
Mako: So, Pichu wins this round. NEXT! Jigglypuff and Ness.  
  
Chaos One: I'm getting bored…… Ok, whoever wins this tournament moves on.  
  
Mako: Sure. Ok, so everyone else, is automatically out. I know it's not fair, but tough! *pulls Nova's cord and Zelda, and Pikachu fall into the crap hole*  
  
Ness: Over there! *points in a any random direction*  
  
Jigglypuff: Where?  
  
Ness: Hehehehe *knocks her into the shit hole*  
  
Jigglypuff: Hey! That was dirty!  
  
Mako: Ya, the kid finally wised up.  
  
Chaos One: At least he ain't cover in crap! Hahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Mako: *ignores Chaos One's laughing* Ok, Yoshi vs. Pichu.  
  
Yoshi: *starts running at Pichu, trips, and falls off*  
  
Mako: ………… that was fast. Last round, Pichu vs. Ness!  
  
Ness & Pichu: *grab q-tips*  
  
Pichu: I'm gonna get you with my lightning quickness! *uses agility*  
  
Ness: Well I'm going to beat you with the quickness of my lightning! *uses p.k. feather and zaps Pichu*  
  
Pichu: *uses thundershock in return, but hurts itself in the process*  
  
Ness: *whacks Pichu*  
  
Pichu: Bastard! *falls into the crapper*  
  
Chaos One: Now that it's finally over, take a shower, and we'll be right back!  
  
***later***  
  
Nova: *flies back with new Gundam Wing tapes for Mako* Here ya go! *passes them all to Mako who runs into her room with them to out them away* Ok, now will the winners please come out!  
  
*Game and Watch, Popo, Kirby and Ness walk out of the cage*  
  
Chaos One: So, three kids and deformed guy are the winners…. Sad….  
  
Nova: Let's see… who do we hate the most…..  
  
Mako: *runs back* Nova! Guess what I found under my bed! *shows him the Hello Kitty soap*  
  
Nova: Come here for a sec. You too Chaos One. *they huddle and talk for a bit* Ok, we have decided that since we hate Game and Watch the most, he get…… dun, dun, DUN…… freedom. For one week.  
  
Ness: That's not fair! How come he gets to go!  
  
Nova: Because he's the easiest to send. Fold him up, shove him into and envelope and say deliver this to Ontarioo, and he's gone. Plus, he doesn't fit well into our plans for youse.  
  
G&W: Beep bleep buzz!  
  
Mako: Ok Mr. Game and Watch, you win a week of freedom.  
  
G&W: *walks up to the edge* I'm gone! *jumps off and lands on top of a jet plane and it circle back to the arena* Hee hee hee hee! So long suckers! *get zooms away*  
  
Mako: Did he just talk…..  
  
Nova: Like a chrono leigender?  
  
Marth: What's a chrono leigender?  
  
Nova: it's from Red Alert 2, you wouldn't know them…..  
  
Mako: That was freaky……..  
  
********************  
  
Mako: Hahaha! Another crappy chapter done.  
  
Nova: The end is shitty …. But don't worry! We get lotsa great idea's for more!  
  
Mako: So, stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully out soon. Oh ya, and review. Must review. So review…….. and we still need more crazy pairings. They are always nice.  
  
Nova: Yes, we have a use for them later.  
  
Chaos One: But you gotta wait till the next chapter….. 


	6. Personality switching, the worst torture...

Mako: Oh my God, we're back again! Dun, dun, dun…… I'll stop now. Um, thanks for the reviews y'all! We'll use your idea soon, we just got a bunch of ideas we're gonna go first. Same warnings, minus shounen-ai, sadly, there won't be any here. How you ask? Wait and see!  
  
Nova: …………  
  
**************************  
  
Mako: Hi everyone!  
  
Everyone: Get away from us!  
  
Nova: Ah, our adoring fans…  
  
Chaos One: It's ok, we're just here to give you guys a Cappuccino machine. Heh heh heh…  
  
Zelda: What's the heh heh heh about?  
  
Chaos One: oh…. I wasn't laughing, I was uh…. I just….. uh…. Finished my morning exercises! I pant funny. *panting weird* Ya! That's it!  
  
Zelda: Ooooooooooook. I never knew you did morning exercises.  
  
Chaos One: There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I just joined the Terrorize Melee Characters Crew a little while ago.  
  
Mako: We noticed you guys are grumpy in the morning, so we got you guys a Cappuccino machine. Now you guys can me hyper grumpy!  
  
Ganondorf: That's cool my nigga-shit friend.  
  
Nova: Now, we must go to the Batcave! I mean our secret meeting place that looks a bit like the Batcave!  
  
Mario: Where is that?  
  
Nova: Oh, I renovated the arena; we got tons of space down there now.  
  
Zelda: Then why does Nova sleep up here?  
  
Nova: I like hard floors, and all we have in the wannabee Batcave is carpets.  
  
Mako: Now, go and drink up the Cappuccino, ok? *evil grin*  
  
Zelda: What's the evil grin about?  
  
Mako: *grinning evilly* Oh…. Uh… I just played….. a prank on Nova! *trips Nova* Hahahahaha! What a moron!  
  
Nova: *does a face plant* Ow! *whispers to Mako* Nice cover.  
  
Captain Falcon: My mommy says I'm not alloweds to drink coffee….. and it tastes like poppy!  
  
Nova: Rules where made to be broken. You can break the rules, so drink up! Plus Cappuccino is a lot sweeter then coffee!  
  
Mako: Never insult my Cappuccino again!  
  
Everyone: *take a sip* It tastes great!  
  
Captain Falcon: *takes a sip* Mmmmmmm. Yummy. I broke mommies rules, I'm such a rebel! *takes another sip, then chugs down the cup in one shot*  
  
Nova: No, you're not.  
  
Captain Falcon: Mmmmmmm, really good! *grabs the machine and drinks all the Cappuccino out of it*  
  
Nova: Luckily, they all had at least one cup.  
  
Chaos One: Won't and overdose of it seriously hurt him or alter the….. effects?  
  
Mako: Naw, he'll be ok.  
  
Zelda: Overdose of what?  
  
Nova: Uh… Caffeine? So…. You don't go super hyper?  
  
Mako: It's ok, it's uh, decaf!  
  
Link: Hey, when did you guys make the Cappuccino?  
  
Everyone: *suspicious*  
  
Mako: *sweating* Uh… this morning? Ya, this morning….  
  
Link: Liar.  
  
Mako: Fine. I made it 3 hours ago and re-heated it! *sticks out her tongue at him* :P  
  
Young Link: How much caffeine is in it?  
  
Mako: It's fucking decaf! There isn't much!  
  
Luigi: *checks the machine after he pried it out of Captain Falcons grip* Yup, Tim Horton's decaf. They're not lying.  
  
Mako: Now, our exit. *a hole open up in the arena*  
  
Mako, Nova & Chaos One: *jump into the hole*  
  
Nova: *tries to close it, but it's stuck* Damn, won't close. *flies up and pokes his head through the hole* Now, I'm trusting you not to enter and discover our secret evil plans that we have in store for you. *flies back down*  
  
Everyone: *look at each other for a sec, then jump into the hole and each end up in a different room*  
  
Nova: Ya! This is the best plan ever!  
  
Mako: Ya! It was a good thing I thought of it!  
  
Nova: You only made the potion, it was a Team Terrorize Melee Characters Crew effort! *turns on the TV and Trading Spaces comes on*  
  
Chaos One: Sorry. *changes the channel*  
  
Nova: We have to watch the smashers, plus this is better then any Trading Spaces episode! *turns on the cameras* Hee, hee, hee. They fell for it. Let the fun begin.  
  
Mako: But it'll take a bit for the stuff to take effect. But whoever drank first, or the most, will change first.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Captain Falcon: Ooooooooohhhhhhh, white…. *gets a headache* Owies, mommy, my head hurts. Gimme some of that magikal maple syrup (Tylenol) *headache goes away and he stands up and starts talking in an English accent* Hello. I am Maurice. Hm, now how execute a plan to get myself out of this predicament…  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: O.o;;; *sweatbubble* Wow, he's smart…..  
  
Chaos One: now he actually has an edumacation.  
  
Nova: He's a Harvard graduate!  
  
Mako: How can you be sure? I just thought he somehow grew a brain…  
  
Chaos one: You see, I am telepathic and can read peoples minds.  
  
Mako: *nervous* You do that… often…?  
  
Chaos One: No, I don't like to because some people have thoughts I would rather not have heard, and it takes a lot of concentration…. And energy.  
  
Mako: *relieved* Phew…  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Samus: *sitting in another room* This sucks… Oh well, might as well try to blow something up. *tries to fire a missile, but Nova stole them…. Somehow. And then she gets a killer headache* Man, headaches suck. *hold her head until it goes away and then she jumps up* Give me a B! Give me a A! Give me a S! Give me a T! Give me a A! Give me a R! Give me a D! Give me a S! What does that spell? BASTARDS! *starts jumping around*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mako: *sweatbubble* Looks like she's a cheerleader…  
  
Chaos One: I could have told you that. *snorts*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Ganondorf: *using Warlock Punch on the walls* Let me out! Damn it! Why the hell aren't they breaking? *looks at the walls and notices they're made out of sponge* Dammit! *gets a migraine*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: *watching Ganondorf eating popcorn* I bet he'll be a curler, or a lumberjack.  
  
Mako: What makes you say that?  
  
Nova: Well, a white Canadian curler or lumberjack seem to be the opposite of a black, American, rapper wannabee.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Ganondorf: *headache is gone* Urge to wear plaid and cut trees rising. Urge to act cool and black, lowering…. Eh. My name is Joe, and I am Canadian!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: Told ya, lumberjack, and a Canadian one by the looks of it.  
  
Chaos One: From nigger to lumberjack… but you really did a good job with the personality switching potions, eh?  
  
Mako: I know, eh!  
  
Nova: Is it just me, or is it cramped in here?  
  
Chaos One: No, it's just you. Eh.  
  
Nova: *breaks down a wall with his tail* Aaaaaaaaaah *lies down relaxing* This is better, eh.  
  
Mako: Why did you just break down your own arena?  
  
Nova: I dunno, I'll fix it later.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Link: Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have trusted them *pacing around with room until he walks to a wall and taps on it* Zelda? Ya there?  
  
Zelda: ya. What is it?  
  
Link: I just noticed…. That this sucks.  
  
Zelda: Me too.  
  
Link & Zelda: *get headaches at the same time*  
  
Link: *stand up* Pst. Hey Zelda, ya wanna buy a watch?  
  
Zelda: *headache leaves too* What! Black marketing!?! That's illegal!  
  
Link: Ok, then ya wanna buy some drugs?  
  
Zelda: *gets mad and changes into Sheik, who starts climbing on the walls* I'll get you, you villain! Good always wins! And as long as Spiderman is on the side of good, good will always prevail! *starts climbing the wall trying to get at Link* Hey, what's your name anyways?  
  
Link: Oh, you can call me lots of things. I'm the Duke of Dealing, General Grass, Sinister Speed, the Warden of Weed, Dr. Dope, King Crack, Keeper of Cocaine, Wacky Tabacky Tom. But you can just call me Black Market Bob.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: ……. *sweatbubble* I guess Zelda, I mean Sheik, thinks she's Spiderman, and link's a dealer/black marketer.  
  
Mako: That's… weird.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Roy: *knocks on the wall* Marth, are you in there?  
  
Marth: Ya, this is weird.  
  
Roy: Definitely. And there's someone beside me with about a dozen names asking me to buy a watch.  
  
Marth: What kind?  
  
Roy: Hold on, let me ask. *walks over to another wall* Hey guy! What kind of watch?  
  
Link: A fossil watch. Hey, you want some drugs too?  
  
Roy: A fossil watch. Too bad he doesn't have Esquire… What should I tell him?  
  
Marth: Just say no.  
  
Roy: I thought so. *starts yelling* No, I do not want anything so leave me alone!  
  
Link: Ok man, don't have a cow. *starts talking to someone in another room*  
  
Roy: Aw crap. Headache.  
  
Marth: *winces* Me too.  
  
Roy: *being sarcastic* Aw, poor baby. Do you need an Aspirin?  
  
Marth: Not anymore! If you were in this room I'd kick your ass so hard you'd kiss the moon!  
  
Roy: Bring it on! I wish I had my sniper here! I'd blow that smirk off your face!  
  
Marth: Too bad I didn't bring my rocket launcher!  
  
Roy: Snipers are way better!  
  
Marth: How do you figure! Rocket launchers cause more damage!  
  
Roy: Snipers have longer range and are way more accurate!  
  
Marth & Roy: Bastard! *keep fighting*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: Wow, they really hate each other don't they. Man, this personality switch was a great idea Mako.  
  
Mako: I know, I know. And the best thing is they won't remember a thing later!  
  
Chaos One: How long will this last?  
  
Mako: About a week. That's how long it should take for the stuff to get out of their systems.  
  
Nova: Yay.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Fox: *chasing his tail*  
  
Falco: *yelling through the wall* what the hell are you doing Fox?  
  
Fox: Nothing… *keeps chasing his tail*  
  
Falco: Are you chasing your tail again?  
  
Fox: *stops running around* No I'm not!  
  
Falco: Dammit fox, I know you where chasing your tail again.  
  
Fox: *sits down* Man, I just got the biggest brain freeze ever… but I'm not eating and/or drinking anything cold.  
  
Falco: It's called a migraine and I got one too.  
  
Fox: It's ok now, crisis is over. Him, a white room. I wonder where my security guards are? Security, security!  
  
Falco: You seem to be troubled. I think that yelling, security, might root from your childhood. Tell me more about yourself.  
  
Fox: Well, my name is Fox, and I was upset because I didn't get the elephant I wanted for my birthday. Instead I was stuck with stupid racehorse.  
  
Falco: Hm, now, who didn't get you this elephant?  
  
Fox: I didn't get myself this elephant…. I think I deserved one. But know I think I deserve one, so now I'm depressed.  
  
Falco: *writes something on the wall* Hm. Tell me more.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: Well, it looks like Falco's a physiatrist, and Fox is a snobby rich kids who doesn't buy himself what he wants for his own birthday, which is really quite disturbing. I usually get me what I want for my birthday.  
  
Mako: why did you say usually?  
  
Nova: Sometimes I'm too lazy to buy myself anything. So I get someone else to do it for me, and then they never get me what I want, Mako.  
  
Mako: What are you talking about. I though you wanted that pair of pink fuzzy bunny slippers and fuzzy pink bathrobe.  
  
Nova: You know I hate bunnies, and you got the bathrobe in YOUR size.  
  
Mako: *shrugs* Oh well. They didn't come in a size big enough for you unless I bought a fuzzy pink circus tent.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Peach: According to my woman's intuition, here's the door! *runs into the wall* …. Maybe not.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: *laughing his ass of* She doesn't have good woman's intuition, cuz she's not a woman! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Mako, Nova, & Chaos One: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Peach: *headache* Wow, lookie at the pretty colours! *sombers up and looks down at her dress* Ew! Pink! Why am I wearing pink! I hope no one sees me like this! If the one of the Goth clubs found out, I'd be totally kicked out! And where the hell is Binky?  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mako: Wow, that's almost…. Scary. She's a Goth…. And who the hell is Binky?  
  
Chaos One: I could have told you that… and Binky is her pet horse.  
  
Nova: We know that. Now let us observe our next… victim.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Bowser: *roars* Let me out! *bashes the wall until…* Man, I think I hit the wall too hard that time… No wait, it's gone…. No, here it comes back again! Never mind… it's gone….. why am I talking to myself when I should be flying around in pointless circles? *starts flapping his arms and running around in circles* Fly, fly, butterfly!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Chaos One: O.o;;;; Oh, how the mighty have fallen.  
  
Nova: *sweatbubble* That's right, we got a peace loving lumberjack, and giant turtle who thinks he's a buttafly.  
  
Mako: You mean butterfly.  
  
Nova: Ya, that's what I said, buttafly.  
  
Mako: -.- Weird kid.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kirby: Let's get outta here! *tires to inhale the wall… and fails* Damn… *migraine* Ouchies…. *migraine passes* Burning is one of my factors, cuz I am RaP-tOr! Rapping is my game, like it says in my name. If there was anyone more hott, they would have to shot!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: He's a rapper.  
  
Chaos One: Named Raptor.  
  
Mako: It's RaP-tOR.  
  
Chaos One: Whatever.  
  
Nova: *listening to Kirby rap* He's ain't too bad either!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Pikachu: *shocking the wall* it's not *shock* working! *migraine, which goes away soon* Germs. The germs are everywhere. On the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor, on me. Ahhh! *in Pikachu's mind you can see all these germs float off of everywhere and combine into one giant super germ which that looks like an Arbok, and it wraps around Pikachu*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: -.-;;;;; I think Pikachu's a clean freak…  
  
Mako & Chaos One: *stare at Nova*  
  
Nova: fine, fine, I'll go make the protective bubble.  
  
***a minute later***  
  
Nova: *comes back*  
  
Chaos One: That was fast, is it hard to make?  
  
Nova: Not really. All you need is an air purifier, grease, and a whole lot of plastic wrap.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
DK: *scratching his fat ass* I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves and this is how it goes. Dun, dun, dun. *too stupid to notice the headache* DK-cyborg. Online. Ready-and-waiting-for-command.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Chaos One: At least now he has an IQ.  
  
Nova: Even if it is artificial. I wonder if he can help me make stuff.  
  
Mako: I don't think anyone can help you make stuff.  
  
Nova: Why do you say that?  
  
Mako: I can't help you make stuff.  
  
Nova: Good point.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Young Link: *bouncing a ball against the wall* Hey, where did I get this ball from anyways? *looks at the ball, it's Navi* Woops. *looks in his other hand and there's a yoyo* Hey, where did I get his yoyo from? *looks, Tatl on a string* Woops.  
  
*both faeries start throwing pixie dust at him*  
  
Young Link: What the hell is this suppose to do. *looks around and gets some in his eyes* Ow, I got some in my eye! Ok, now stop. No seriously. Stop it. It's getting in my eyes now. I said stop it!!!!!! *pulls out his sword and slashes at the faeries, he kills both of them and giant sign fall from the sky reading, "you just killed your own faerie(s). Restart? Y/N* Um… ok. *punches the Y and falls from the sky* Yay! Freedom! *looks down* No ground! *falls back into the same room* Damn, that sucked. Maybe I should try again. *kills a faerie and gets a headache* I don't think that was suppose to happen. Ouch. *hits restart and the headache goes away* I need… to.. play.. pranks! *pulls a bomb out of his tunic and throws it at the wall* Damn, ran outta bombs. *looks into his tunic and pulls out a Bombchu* I guess this little bomb rat pikachu wannabee will do. *throws the bombchu which travels around the room and blows Young Link up and he is fried to a crisp*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mako: Looks like he's an original prankster! *keeps singing Original Prankster by Offspring*  
  
Until the break of dawn  
  
Life life  
  
Cannot go by the letter  
  
Time time  
  
Prozac can make it better  
  
Noise noise  
  
Any kind will do  
  
Can you feel it slip away  
  
When it's all on you  
  
Nova: Stop. Just stop. For the love of God. Stop.  
  
Mako: *singing louder*  
  
You know it smells like shit  
  
Goddamn  
  
Tag team the double header  
  
Son of Sam  
  
Fire always makes it better  
  
Navigate  
  
With style and aplomb  
  
Cause wherever you're at  
  
That's the tip you's on  
  
Nova: *yelling* In the name of all that's holy!!!  
  
Mako: Fine, I'll stop. *pouts*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Luigi: *throwing green fireballs* That's it. *uses green missile and starts bouncing between the walls* Ouch! My *bounce* Goddamn *bounce* head! *bounce* OUCH! *stops bouncing and starts talking in a gay accent* Oh-s my gosh! I'm-s bouncing-s!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: I guess we didn't get rid off all the yaoi after all…  
  
Mako: I guess not, but I doubt there will be any… action.  
  
Chaos One: I don't think anyone else 'swings that way.'  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mario: I wonder what my bro's doing. *thinks about it for a sec and there's a cartoon of a stick Luigi blasting off and bouncing off the walls* Actually, never mind. *gets headache* Fudge. I always hated headaches. Weather must be changing… *headache passes and he stands at attention, and pulls out a pair of shades* ready for action. *starts pacing around the room*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mako: Chaos One, we need a reading.  
  
Chaos One: Way ahead of you. He thinks he's a bodyguard.  
  
Nova: Interesting. Wonder who he'll guard  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Dr. Mario: *pulls out his stethoscope and listens to the conversations in the other rooms* Interesting. I never knew that… *gets a migraine* My momma told me never to eavesdrop, I guess she was right. *headaches passes* But then again… *starts tapping out a beat on the wall* nice beat. *pulls off his stethoscope and thingie on his head and pulls out one of those big headphone sets*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: Hm. I'd have to say he's a DJ.  
  
Mako: Definitely. *watches him drumming on the walls* And I think he desperately needs his turn table.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Pichu: *asleep in the middle of the room until it gets a headache and wakes up* Ow, headaches are a bitch. *gets better and starts doing the worm around the room*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Chaos One: I think Pichu's a worm…  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Pichu: *starts doing a backspin*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Chaos One: Or a break dancer.  
  
Nova: And a pretty good one at that.  
  
Mako: *nods and watches Pichu who's now doing the windmill*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mewtwo: that stupid lying cheating bastard! I'm gonna kill Nova after this…. I wonder what was in that Cappuccino… *gets headache* I should have known. *headache goes away* Hahahahaha! I am Frieza! The ultimate being in the universe! Hm. I seem to be trapped. Super purple cutting disk attack! *throws a purple energy blast flattened into a disk at the wall but it just bounces back* Hm. My super purple cutting attack disk can cut through anything. I wonder why it didn't work…  
  
Speaker with Nova's voice: It's because you're not Frieza you moron!  
  
Mewtwo: How dare you insult me!?!?!  
  
Nova's voice: I dare to because I can beat you!  
  
Mewtwo: Why I aughtta …  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: *sweatbubble* He thinks he's Frieza. *bursts out laughing*  
  
Chaos One: Well, he does kinda look like another form, if you use your imagination. At least the colours are right… *bursts out laughing*  
  
Mako: …… *laughs her ass off* Frieza! *gasps and keeps laughing*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jigglypuff: *singing to the room* Man, I'm tired of singing. *flash of pain in her head, but it passes pretty fast* Ew. Look at this bow, I really need a new wardrobe. You know, I should hook up with a rapper. Rapper's always got a lot of money.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: You's a ho.  
  
Chaos One: Ho!  
  
Nova: You's a ho.  
  
Chaos One: Ho!  
  
Nova: you's a ho. I said dat you's a ho.  
  
Chaos One: Ho!  
  
Mako: That's not nice. I prefer the term user.  
  
Chaos One: Or slut.  
  
Nova: And if she was a guy, player! You's a ho.  
  
Chaos One: Ho!  
  
Nova: You's a ho.  
  
Chaos One: Ho!  
  
Mako: *sighs*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Popo: *freezing the room*  
  
Nana: Whatcha doing in there Popo?  
  
Popo: Freezin' the walls.  
  
Nana: Why are you doing that?  
  
Popo: Cuz I feel like it. As damn, I think it's too cold cuz I got brain freeze.  
  
Nana: Me too, damn are headaches contagious?  
  
Popo: I don't think so, but I'm ok now.  
  
Nana: Me too. I have seen the light. Join me my child on my quest for true inner peace and understanding of God!  
  
Popo: Ya, I'll join you, when you're tied to a train track and I'm laughing at you!  
  
Nana: that is not the right path child. God would not want you to hurt me.  
  
Popo: oh ya, and who told you this?  
  
Voice from heaven: Do not hurt Nana.  
  
Popo: Is that you Nova.  
  
Voice from heaven: ……no. This is God. Also known as Nova.  
  
Mako's voice: Get off the mike Nova. *smacks are heard and Chaos One's laughter in the background, then static, and it's turned off*  
  
Nana: See?  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: *rubbing his head* Ow Mako. What did you do that for? I was only trying to have some fun and screw with their minds…  
  
Mako: Well don't. We want them to stay sane… at least for now.  
  
Chaos One: *laughing at both of them*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Ness: *uses P.K. feather and is blasting himself around the room* Whee! This is fun! *smacks into a wall* Ow, now I'm dizzy and got a brain ache. *stops feeling so dizzy and gets up and starts shuddering* I see dead people. I can see the ghosts. They're everywhere… come my minions and we shall rule the world! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Nova: He is such a psycho.  
  
Mako: Do you think we should let him interact with the others?  
  
Chaos One: Hell ya! He makes it so much funnier!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Yoshi: *eats some of the sponge wall and lays an egg, and repeats this process many, many times* Eggy, eggy, eggy, eggy, eggy… headache, headache, headache. No more headache…. Must get Duel Monster cards! I am the Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mako, Nova & Chaos One: *all look at each other and burst out laughing*  
  
Mako: *wipes a tear from her eye* Well, you're on Nova. *Nova exit the viewing room and appear on the arena*  
  
Nova: Lets bring them all in. *pushes a button on a remote control and they all appear on the arena. Then he pushes another button and hey appear in a town center* Ok, firstly, you will all be living here for the next week. You get to pick where you live and decorate your house anyways you want. But first, what are you're names?  
  
Peach: I'm Blackberry, the Goth. And I have a horse named Binky. By the way, where is he? Did you steal my horse?  
  
Nova: What are you talking about. I didn't eat your horse. *burp*  
  
Peach: I didn't say you ate him…  
  
Nova: Whoops. Next.  
  
Link: I have many names, but I prefer top be called Black Market Bob. Your daily stop for illegal substances.  
  
Ness: I am Sen. The king of all ghosts and with my ghost army I shall destroy you all and conquer the world! Mwahahahahahahahaha! *falls backwards* ow, why did you punch me? Oh sorry Sam, I didn't mean to step on your foot.  
  
Nova: *whispers to Mako* You better set up a spiritual shield.  
  
Mako: *nods and puts up spirit shield around herself, Nova, and Chaos One*  
  
Samus: My name is Courtney! Give me a-  
  
Nova: *cuts her off* That's nice. Let's move on.  
  
Yoshi: I am the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Nova: ……..ok. I guess we'll also have to give you guys the right… wardrobes too.  
  
Kirby: I am RaP-tOr the rapper, and no one can talk faster. I'm the king of cool, and I got enough dough to fill a pool.  
  
Link: Well, I got enough dope to fill a pool.  
  
Jigglypuff: *automatically attaches herself to Kirby's arm* I'm Puffy, the super model!  
  
Mewtwo: I am Frieza! Tremble before me!  
  
Nova: *sarcastic* Oh, I'm quaking in my boots. *kicks Mewtwo in the head* Whoops. I must be trembling so bad my foot slipped. Ok, next.  
  
Fox: Hi. I'm Fox, you're local snobby rich kid. I always get what I want. *glare*  
  
Nova: Suuuuuuuure….  
  
Falco: I am Dr. Lombardi. I am the psychiatrist.  
  
Marth: I am the blue spy.  
  
Roy: And I am the red spy.  
  
Marth & Roy: *glare daggers(not real ones!) at each other*  
  
Sheik: I'm Spidey! Here top save Gotham city!  
  
Nova: This isn't Gotham city… and plus, that's Batman's domain. Plus, this is… Faketown.  
  
Sheik: Ok, I am the protector of Faketown! *pose*  
  
DK: I-am-the-DK-cyborg. I-await-your-command.  
  
Nova: ….. punch yourself in the face.  
  
DK: *smack*  
  
Nova: That's kinda fun. But anyways…  
  
Ganondorf: Yo, my name is Joe. And I. Am. A. Canadian. Lumberjack, eh!  
  
Captain Falcon: Why good day chaps. My name is Maurice Falcon.  
  
Nova: *cracks up* Maurice! What kind name is Maurice! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. *stops laughing* Ok you joker. Now what's your real name?  
  
Captain Falcon: My name is… Maurice.  
  
Nova: *stares at him, then walks up and pats his back* I'm very sorry to hear that.  
  
Bowser: I'm Butta!  
  
Nova: Ok you Paki freak.  
  
Bowser: Not Buda, Butta, as in short of buttafly.  
  
Nova: Oh… hell.  
  
Nova: Oh ya, and before I forget… *grabs Pikachu and shoves it into the plastic bubble*  
  
Pikachu: *from inside the bubble* Ok! Then I will be called Bubbleboy!  
  
Nova: Ok, you'll be called Bubblerat!  
  
Pikachu: but I'm not a rat! I'm a boy!  
  
Nova: Ya, now make a wish upon a star and maybe you'll become a real boy, or maybe you already did that but wished you'd be a real rat. *pulls out a mirror*  
  
Pikachu: *looks in the mirror* I am a rat!  
  
Nova: Told ya.  
  
Young Link: I am the Master Prankster! Hahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Nova: … That was… disturbing. Are you trying to copy Andy from What's with Andy?  
  
Young Link: What's that?  
  
Nova: Never mind. But being a master prankster isn't very original…  
  
Young Link: But there's only one master prankster.  
  
Nova: Ya, and you ain't it.  
  
Young Link: Did you just challenge me to a prank war?  
  
Nova: Um……. No.  
  
Young Link: I don't care! I challenge you to a prank war!  
  
Nova: Sure, whatever.  
  
Luigi: *gay accent* I'm-s Gaylord Focker.  
  
Nova: Aren't you from Meet the Parents.  
  
Luigi: No-s, I haven't-s met any parents yet-s!  
  
Nova: *slowly backs away from Luigi* If you touch me, I'll be forced to kill you.  
  
Luigi: *shrug*  
  
Dr. Mario: I'm DM, the international techno artist, and I'm also a DJ.  
  
Nova: Cool, now we don't have to pay for a DJ if there's a party!  
  
Dr. Mario: But I don't perform for free.  
  
Nova: Nuts…  
  
Pichu: *backspin* I'm Omega Sugar. I'm a break dancer! *does some more moves*  
  
Nova: Wow, good things do come in small packages…  
  
Popo: *twirling his imaginary mustache* I'm Ted Traintracks, super villain extraordinaire.  
  
Nova: Why are you playing with the air?  
  
Popo: I'm twirling my mustache in a very suspicious way.  
  
Nova: Ok, so where's your mustache?  
  
Popo: Right here. *points to his imaginary mustache*  
  
Nova: …….  
  
Nana: Hello children of God!  
  
Nova: Um, I'm not a children. I'm over a millennium year old…  
  
Nana: *ignores that comment* I have been sent here by God to lead this town into peace.  
  
Nova: Ya, and if she does quit the holy act, I'm going to have to lead here into pieces.  
  
Nana: *keeps ignoring him* My name is Sister Jon.  
  
Nova: Isn't Jon a guys name?  
  
Nana: Is does not matter, God loves you anyways.  
  
Nova: *smacks his forehead* Anyways Sister. I just had a vision from God. HE said you have to go into an oath of silence.  
  
Nana: If it is God's wish, it must be done. *shuts up*  
  
Nova: Thank God! Next!  
  
Mario: My name is top secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you.  
  
Nova: Ok Mr. Top Secret. Haha, you kill me. That's funny!  
  
Mario: *pressure points Nova*  
  
Nova: What the hell is that suppose to do?  
  
Mario: *punch Nova in the face, Nova flies away and breaks through 3 house, DBZ style*  
  
Nova: *gets back up* Ok there… *walks up to Mario and kicks him into the stratosphere* Much better. No one hurts me and gets away with it.  
  
Mako: *appears from nowhere* Except me!  
  
All guys except Falco, and Mario who's still visiting Mars: *slight drool*  
  
Mako: What are they looking at?  
  
Kirby: *buts up his hand* Bang.  
  
Mako: ………….ok there. This is creeping me out…  
  
Fox: I get everything I want, and I want her!  
  
All guys: No! She's mine! What! No she's not! Not if I get to her first. *start chasing her*  
  
Mako: *starts running away Carrot style* Guys…. Guys. Guys!!!! *keep chasing her*  
  
Nova: *grabs Link and throws him into a house and he just gets out and runs faster* Oh my God! The more I hurt them the faster they run!  
  
Nana: Do not use the Lord's name in vain.  
  
Nova: What happened to that oath of silence?  
  
Nana: I'll be quiet now.  
  
Mako: Then stop fucking hurting them! *looks behind her* I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea anymore…  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Mako: Naw, I'll not be turning into a Mary sue. If I do, please kill me. We just thought it would be funny to have all the guys chasing me around, and me desperately trying to get away from them. If you flame anyone, flame Nova! It was his idea! …. What a perverted 13-year-old mind….  
  
Nova: *smacks her* Thanks! Now I get blamed for it! Geez, you never did know how to keep quiet. Plus, I'm a millennium year old!  
  
Mako: I mean in real life, not the fic. And plus, if you could date Roy, Marth, or Link, but also Kirby, Fox, Pichu, Pikachu, Young Link, Ganondorf *shudder*, Captain Falcon *double shudder*, DK, *triple shudder* and other people I'm too lazy to remember. It evens it's self out. *glare* Anyways, please keep the idea's coming. It's fun writing stuff from other people's ideas… good way to prevent writers block too! Anyways, please review. Comments and suggestions always appreciated! 


	7. Eat, drink and be merry, before Chaos On...

Mako: Here we are, again, in Chapter 7. Continuation of the last chapter. Warnings: swearing, just plain weirdness. Sorry if it's confusing, which I guess most of our chapter are. Unless you read the last one. To prevent major confusion, read pervious chapters if you have not done so yet. Also, the drunk talk might be a tad confusing.  
  
Nova: And if you haven't you better read them. Cuz I guess this chapter is weird, Kirby rapping, Link dealing, Jigglypuff modeling, Pikachu in a bubble, etc. So, now start reading!  
  
*************************  
  
Mako: *running away from the male Smashers, including Zelda, who is now Sheik, and is male, and thinks he's Spiderman* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Help *pant* me *pant* Nova *pant* or*pant* Chaos *pant* One! *pant*  
  
Chaos One: *pops up* What'd you want? *gets trampled by the Smashers chasing Mako, now he's a puddle* I'm guess that's your problem *pops back to normal shape, and changes huge and steps on them all, thoroughly soaking them, since he is made of watery stuff. But they only get up and start running even faster*  
  
Mako: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! You're no *pant* help!  
  
Mario: *falls back down from the stratosphere and lands in front of the Smashers and they all trip over him*  
  
Mako: *jumps onto one of Nova's platforms* Safe. Thanks Mario I mean Mr. Top Secret!  
  
Mario: *gets up and brushes himself off* No problem. Did I miss something?  
  
Mako: *hiding on her platform*  
  
Nova: Geez, who'd have thought they'd ALL go after her, I mean, even the gay one…  
  
Luigi: I wasn't chasing-s her I was ….uh…. chasing-s Black Market Bob-s.  
  
Link: *runs away in terror*  
  
Nova: Get back here. Luigi if you even touch anyone, I'll be forced to kill you. Something I will take very much please in. *flies up to Mako* Gay people are the face of evil.  
  
Mako: But normally Marth and Roy are gay.  
  
Nova: … Luigi is the face of evil.  
  
Chaos One: *somehow gets up there* And what an ugly face it is.  
  
Nova: *flies back down* Now, it's time for you guys to get wardrobe changes and houses.  
  
***later***  
  
*once again, all the Smashers are assembled in the town center in new wardrobes, and Mako is observing from a safe distance*  
  
Peach: *wearing a long, black, hooded grim reaper robe, black nail polish, and she's dyed her hair black* Much better. Now I won't get kicked out of the Goth club.  
  
Link: *wearing a black hooded sweater, dark baggy jeans with 25 pockets, both on the inside and out* Jacked up, good to go.  
  
Kirby: *wearing a big, purple pimp hat with a giant pink feather. He flashes a smile showing sharp, platinum teeth* You like my sharp, platinum caps? Well now I'm ready to rap!  
  
Ganondorf: *dressed in a red Roots jacket, white shirt with a Canadian leaf on it, faded blue jeans, and a toque and has a giant ax slung over his shoulder* If you people are sacred of this ax, you guys are pretty wimp, eh.  
  
Captain Falcon: *has a shirt tucked in his plaid pants, and has giant Coca- cola glasses*  
  
Samus: *surprisingly not wearing her suit, but is dressed in a typical cheerleading uniform, pompoms included* Ready? Ok!  
  
Sheik: *decked out in the, you guessed it, Spiderman costume. Big surprise there* I'm ready to protect Gotham city!  
  
Nova: This is Faketown.  
  
Sheik: I'm ready to protect Faketown!  
  
Nova: Plus, Batman protects Gotham city.  
  
Sheik: I'm ready to protect Batman! …. Wait a sec…  
  
DK: *comes out wearing cardboard boxes wrapped in aluminum foil, and has a little box cut out in the front so he can see* DK-turned-on.  
  
Nova: That doesn't sound right *sweatbubble*  
  
Bowser: *comes out with two giant plastic butterfly wings taped to his back and starts running around in circles flapping his arms*  
  
Pikachu: *rolls out in the bubble, looking much like a hamster in a rolling ball, which is pretty accurate*  
  
Falco: *wearing a fake gray mustache and gouty which look very wrong with a beak, and a red jacket with black dress pants*  
  
Marth: *wearing a blue trench coat, blue spy hat, blue combat boots, and blue pants. The pants are unidentified for now*  
  
Roy: *has the same things as Marth on, only red*  
  
Roy & Marth: *both glare at each other and look suspiciously at each other*  
  
Mewtwo: *dressed up as…. Himself, except the top of his head is painted purple to look more Frieza like*  
  
Yoshi: *has a Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon costume on, and then he looks at Nova* Oh my Exodia! It's the Black Skull Dragon!!  
  
Nova: *looking around* Where? Where?  
  
Yoshi: *points straight at Nova* You!  
  
Nova: *points at himself* Me?  
  
Yoshi: *nod* And I must destroy you! White Lightning! *picks up a screwed up ray gun which fires white shots and shoots at Nova*  
  
Nova: *blink, blink, totally unfazed*  
  
Yoshi: Hm, change of plans! Dragon Headbutt! *headbutts Nova, but does nothing except bounce off of Nova's chest*  
  
Nova: *sweatbubble* Um…….. Super Black Kick? *kicks Yoshi and he flies away and the sound of someone loosing Life Points is heard, and then there's a big white flash*  
  
Young Link: *for anyone who's seen 'What's the Andy?', he looks like that, baggy jeans, white t-shirt with red on the sleeves, bottom and collar of the shirt, plus, backpack and no hat*  
  
Luigi: *has an earring in the right ear, yellow t-shirt with a happy sun on it, and pants*  
  
Mario: *wearing a black tux, and dark sunglasses*  
  
Dr. Mario: *giant headphones on, Echo pants, shirt, sweater, undies… didn't need to know that…*  
  
Pichu: *looks the same as normal, only wearing a backwards baseball cap, and does some more moves*  
  
Popo: *has a fake mustache on, black cape, top hat, your regular villain get up from really old cartoons* Nia, nia, nia!  
  
Nana: *wearing a Nun's full nun outfit complete with rosary* Return to the light my children!  
  
Nova: *glare* Oath of silence.  
  
Nana: ………  
  
Ness: *slicked back hair, cape, and looks much like a vampire* My army of ghost men shall destroy you all! *evil cackle*  
  
Nova: Hm, I wonder if we got any spare straight jackets around here…  
  
Jigglypuff: *looks much the same, except has a designer bow on her head, which is a plaid of a bunch of pastel colours*  
  
Fox: *has a bandana on his head, jacket, turtleneck, and fancy pants*  
  
Nova: Ok, now that that's over with… go home!  
  
Peach: What do you mean go home?  
  
Nova: Go home!!! I said GO HOME!!!  
  
Link: Ok, what should we do now?  
  
Mako: *from on top of her platform* Go home!  
  
Marth: Why?  
  
Mako: Because I said so!  
  
All guys: Ok! *run home*  
  
Girls: *go home because they got nothing better to do*  
  
Nova: How come they listen to you?  
  
Mako: You mean you haven't even noticed yet? The guys are like all in love with me.  
  
Nova: Scary, although it may have some advantages.  
  
***even later***  
  
Nova: *calls to everyone over a speaker thing* Come out of you houses now!!!!  
  
*everyone come outside and into the town square*  
  
Nova: Ok, so we have a little problem now. When I said go home, I mean to go to your real home.  
  
Link: What are you talking about? We don't got any houses here. And, how are we suppose to know which houses are ours?  
  
Nova: *looks at the houses and that have giant banners on them that tell them which house belongs to who* You guys are truly pathetic… *sweatbubble*  
  
Fox: Oh ya, I knew that. I just didn't say anything to see if I could fake everyone else out.  
  
Nova: Oh ya, Kirby, you don't live in the frat house.  
  
Kirby: But I don't mind the strippers in my house, and the occasional mouse. But I'm ok, cuz I can still hire some anyway.  
  
Nova: Ok there. You may think your rich… but you live in a normal house. *points to a neon purple house with a FOX banner on it*  
  
Fox: But that says it's my house… *scratches him head*  
  
Nova: Ya, it is your house. But RaP-tOr lives in your house, in a cardboard box in the basement.  
  
Kirby: That's not cool. Now where do I put my pool?  
  
Nova: No, I was lying. You live in the house behind it. *points to giant purple mansion with RaP-tOr on a banner*  
  
Kirby: Whoo Hoo!!! *runs away to his mansion*  
  
Fox: So, that means the neon purple house is… mine?  
  
Nova: Ya.  
  
Fox: That's not fair! I wanna live in a big house too! *pulls out a cell phone, dials a number, and millions of people come, tear down the house, and fly the White House in and place it on the spot where the neon purple house used to be* Much better. *walks into the White House*  
  
*George Bush walks out* What! No! My white house!  
  
Fox: George, common, you're a party person. You aught to live in a frat house!  
  
George Bush: Wait a second, you're going to make me act like Bill Clinton. Wait, you're the one who destroyed his career.  
  
Fox: *smile and nod*  
  
Nova: That's enough of the prez of the US of A…. *pulls a cord and George Bush falls into a hole and ends up…. Somewhere else. Nova salutes and starts singing* Oh say can you pee! On American property.  
  
Mako: Nova, stop. Or else we'll get a flock of patriotic Americans sending the mafia after us.  
  
Nova: *stops* Wait, does America even have a mafia?  
  
Mako: I dunno, I think they're in Afghanistan now.  
  
Nova: Stop lying.  
  
Mako: Who's gonna stop me?  
  
Nova: The secret service. Not like they got anything better to do…  
  
Mako: Ya, I guess you're right. It's not like Osama's gonna catch a plain to the US.  
  
Nova: Ya, they got that Osama watch set up and all…. Damn the Royal Canadian Air Farce is hilarious!  
  
Mako: Unless he's already here…. I think he was my taxi driver last night… @.@  
  
Nova: Ok, that's nice. Now, everyone go to your LABELED houses. Good bye.  
  
*all leave to their house, except Young Link who pulls out a roll of toilet paper and grins evilly. And Marth and Roy who are chasing each other with guns trying to blow the other up*  
  
**even even later**  
  
Nova: We gathered here today, to mourn over the departure of many people. Due to alcohol poisoning, from beer that is so strong which is illegal. Except at this bar.  
  
Fox: Then why can we drink it here.  
  
Nova: Because Faketown has all the best things in the world.  
  
Fox: Hm, that's a pretty good slogan. Wonder why we don't get tourists….  
  
Nova: That's because… uh… Faketown… is uh…. Only open to the ….uh… best of the best.  
  
Kirby: He's right. I am the best. I deserve better then all the rest.  
  
Nova: Ok, so now the Ox bar.  
  
Falco: Why is it called the Ox bar?  
  
Nova: Because our beer is stronger then an ox.  
  
Ganondorf: Then must mean we're in Canada. Welcome to my country. Wait, my homeland! Where have all the trees gone?!?!? *breathes* Oh wait, you people are just pulling a funny, eh?  
  
Nova: How do you figure.  
  
Ganondorf: Oh, well in Canada, we have a little thing called pure air.  
  
Young Link: Oh, what's that?  
  
Ganondorf: It's the best thing you've even breathed. The smell of fresh pine in the morning.  
  
Link: I resent that! Through extensive studies I have found out the smog and pollution is healthier!  
  
All: *sweatbubble*  
  
Nova: Actually, we ain't in Canada, home of the strongest beer, or the USA. We're in Dragonia. We're actually in a small box which is also portal into an alternate universe. Now, get in there and drink!  
  
Roy: What do you mean? *glares at Marth*  
  
Nova: Man, you guys are dense. I mean, go in there and drink so much you can't remember you where ever drunk.  
  
Marth: And how much would this be? *glares at Roy*  
  
Nova: Dude, you guys ask too many questions. You guys totally wasted after about 3 bottle. You'll be so wasted the janitor might mistake you for garbage. Actually, I bet 10 buck no one can drink 10 bottles.  
  
Everyone except Ganondorf: Score! 10 bucks!  
  
Ganondorf: Eh, I can drink more then 10 beers. If I drink more than 25, you have to pay for all the drinks.  
  
Nova: You're on. No one can last that long! Now, go and DRINK!!!!!  
  
*inside the bar*  
  
*everyone sits down somewhere and drink…*  
  
*10 minutes and 3 bottles each later*  
  
Marth: *drunkenly talking to Roy* You know wut I hate aboot you…. You likesh blue sho much…  
  
Roy: *half awake* But, you likesh blue…  
  
Marth: Wut yoush talkin abootsh. *hiccup* I likesh red…  
  
Roy: But, yoush wearin all *hicc* blue…  
  
Marth: Wut yoush talking aboutsh boy. I likesh yellow….  
  
Roy: At leasht I'm not wearing gold shequin pantsh.  
  
Marth: *looks down* I aintsh wearin no gold shequin pantsh either… he ish. *points at Link who is indeed wearing gold sequin pants*  
  
Marth & Roy: *burst out laughing and soon pass out from lack of oxygen to their alcohol fogged brains*  
  
*somewhere in another corner of the bar*  
  
Kirby: *dancing on top of a cooler with a wasted Jigglypuff*  
  
Jigglypuff: *giggling madly the whole time she's dancing with Kirby*  
  
Mewtwo: *looking around drunkenly at the crowds until he spots Young Link* Ack! It'sh Goku! Why won't yoush leave me alone! *charges up an energy attack*  
  
Young Link: *looks around* Goku! Wheresh… *looks down at himself and starts thinking he's Goku out of drunken stupidity* You shall neversh defeatsh me evil Friezer!  
  
Mewtwo: Die! *fires his attack and Young Link who drunkingly dodges the attack and it hits Kirby, who is propelled backwards and falls, bringing Jigglypuff down with him*  
  
Young Link: You cansh hit da drunk monkey! Now eatsh my attack! *throws a blue rubber bouncy ball at Mewtwo while yelling 'ka me ha me ha' but Mewtwo drunkenly dodge the bouncy ball which pegs bartender, who is Bill Clinton, and it bounces off his head and hits the cooler which survived Mewtwo's attack. Since the ball was also wasted, it thought it was a bomb and blew up the cooler*  
  
Mewtwo: I'msh ash slippery ash a shtoned shalamander!  
  
Kirby: *picks himself up off the ground and help Jigglypuff up* What! No! I had moola in dat coola! Frieza you gonna die, since you made my money fry!  
  
Jigglypuff: *giggles more and hangs off of Kirby's arm half awake* My hero! *gives him a quick peck on the cheek*  
  
Kirby: *smiles at Jigglypuff, but then pulls his face off and throws it at Mewtwo like he does when using the cutter power in Kirby 64*  
  
Mewtwo: I didnsh knowsh you could throwsh your face.  
  
Kirby: *catches his face and puts it back on* Same with me, my hommie.  
  
*elsewhere*  
  
Ganondorf: *making a pyramid out of all the beer cans he's drank so far*  
  
Nova: *staring at him in amazement* He's had 15 so far, and he's not even fazed. Damn, they must have some really strong beer in Canada. *takes a look at one of the cans. It says 'Imported from Canada'* … figures…  
  
Nana: *sitting there not drinking a drop* Drinking beer is sacrilegious!  
  
Link: *stumbles by* It dependsh on you're religion! *hiccups and stumbles away, tripping over a chair which magically appeared there…. Actually is was shoved in front of him by one of Ness' minions and does a face plant on the floor*  
  
Nana: Drinking beer shows no respect for your body! And since we are all temples of God, he resides in our souls. If we a disrespect to our bodies, we are disrespecting God since he is part of our very existence!  
  
Link: *rolls back over to this area and stands up* Ya! But we'sh can alsho dishreshpect other peoplesh bodish too! *hiccups and leaves once again* Yoush knowsh wut I'm shayin?  
  
Nana: All of our actions show the attitude we have towards God and all of creation! The commandments sent by God call us to respect human dignity and-  
  
Nova: Enough preaching. You're still on that oath of silence if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Nana: *pretends she hasn't said anything all day* ………..  
  
Mario: *standing by the door and acting like a security guard now*  
  
Pichu: *bounces by singing* They call me Sonic, cause I am faster then sound, I keep on jumping around! *starts jumping from table to table* Blue hedgehog Sonic, with incredible speed, I'm moving my feet! *starts shuffle dancing on a table*  
  
Dr. Mario: *walks up to a turn table and puts on some of his techno music to drown out the sound of Pichu's drunken singing*  
  
Pikachu: *sitting depressed in a corner since it can't seem to find a door to the bubble and can't get any beer inside until Pichu jumps onto the top of the ball, and the movement causes Pikachu to start rolling away* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Help me!!!! *crashes into a wall and lays there knocked out* @.@  
  
Captain Falcon: *sitting at a table reading a book about physics* I have no time to idly sit around and let precious time slip away! I don't need those frivolous things. *goes back to reading his book and doesn't even notice Pichu hop onto the table and start doing a shuffle dance again*  
  
Bowser: *running around in circles pretending he's flying* Fly, fly, buttafly! *sees a spill on the table where Marth and Roy are passed out and starts drinking the beer off the table thinking it's pollen from a flower* Whee! *hicc* Fly pretty buttafly, fly! *starts looking for more spills to drink from* Ooooooooh, light… *looks at the light and jumps at it and gets shocked* Ouch! *looks back at the light* Oooooooooooh, light. *and the process repeats itself*  
  
DK: *helping the bartender (Bill Clinton) serve drinks to the already drunk Smashers* DK-help-by-serving-beer. *slides and glass of pop down to Luigi who's barely had anything so far*  
  
Luigi: *smiles* I just love watching people get drunk. Not only is it amusing, but you can actually get guys to sleep with you if they're wasted enough. *looks at the others and smirks*  
  
Yoshi: *creeps up on Nova and jumps onto his back*  
  
Nova: *looks at Yoshi* Um… Ultimate dark wings slap. *flaps both of his wings together and hits Yoshi from both sides*  
  
Yoshi: @.@ *falls off of Nova and lays there on the ground, twitching every once in a while*  
  
Nova: He's just getting sad. *grabs a beer and goes to drink it, but shakes the beer bottle, lights a fuse into it and throws the bottle at Yoshi* Flaming cocktail!  
  
Chaos One: Huh?  
  
Everyone else conscious: Cocktail! *somehow manage to run toward it*  
  
Mario: *walks out the door*  
  
Nova: Clinton! Dive!  
  
Bill Clinton: *turns around in slow motion* What the hell!  
  
Nova: *does a slow mo dive at Clinton and grabs Chaos One at the same time*  
  
Chaos One: *totally lost and surprised* What the fuck!  
  
*meanwhile the bottle is spinning around and spewing out flames and it hits Yoshi, who gets his ass lit on fire, and he flies away through the ceiling. Once again the sound of loosing life points is heard over the techno music*  
  
Mario: *walks back into though the door after he hears the explosion and takes his position by the door again*  
  
Falco: *starts talking to Link* I think that you're abusive behavior of alcohol may have something to do with your childhood. Tell me more about yourself.  
  
Link: Yoush watsh to knowsh wut I hate aboot you? You alwasyh makin fun of doesh childrensh.  
  
Falco: I think this obsession with children, comes from a tramatic childhood of your own. Now come and tell me more. *motions for Link to sit down, who complies and lays down between two chairs facing each other*  
  
Ness: *sitting at a table chatting away to his ghost friends who no one except him see, making him sound more insane then everyone previously thought him to be* Oh Charlie! How many drinks have you had? *pause* Wow, that many eh. I didn't even know you guys could get wasted, let alone eat or drink! *pause* Geez, ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you guys. Want another drink? *beer bottle floats in the air and the beer magically disappears*  
  
Everyone: How does he do that?  
  
Nova: *turns around and looks at Charlie* Charlie, don't hit me.  
  
Ness: You can see them too?  
  
Nova: Sure, I got magic, so I can see them. Mako probably could too if she was here.  
  
Chaos One: I can see them too!  
  
Nova & Chaos One: *go and sit with Ness and his ghost friends and starts talking to them*  
  
Samus & Peach: *sitting at table talking to each other and laughing at the stupid things the others are doing*  
  
Sheik: What are you all doing? Drinking like this is illegal! I'm going to have to arrest you all.  
  
Mario: *walks up to Sheik and puts him into a head lock while a ghost comes and forces Sheik to drink all of the beer*  
  
Sheik: *gets as drunk as everyone else*  
  
Nova: Guess that Spiderman can do illegal things too. But it doesn't matter since it's legal here. Plus, no one needs to drive home, so no drunk driving!  
  
Samus: Wow, where did you get those clothes! Black is so your colour!  
  
Peach: You think so? I always heard black makes you looks fat.  
  
Samus: Nonsense! You look great.  
  
Peach & Samus: *keep talking about girly things like that*  
  
Ganondorf: *making a 9 story pyramid out of all of the cans he's had* Looks like you got the tab, eh Nova?  
  
Nova: *grumbles*  
  
Dr. Mario: *changes the music to dance music, so anyone who's conscious and able to walk can dance*  
  
Pichu: *stops singing and bouncing from table to table and starts break dancing*  
  
Kirby & Jigglypuff: *start dancing too since they lost their cooler to dance on*  
  
Samus & Peach: *shrug and gets up and start dancing too*  
  
DK: *starts doing the robot behind the counter and spills half of the beer, which Bowser comes and drinks up*  
  
Fox: *walks up to Samus and asks her to dance. She agrees and they start dancing together*  
  
*Bunch more people join in too and soon all of the conscious Smashers are all dancing together, most of them drunkenly*  
  
Popo: Hahahahahahaha! *grabs a keg and ties it up and places it onto train tracks he painted on the ground*  
  
Everyone: No! Not the keg! *all run at him to try to save the keg*  
  
Fox: I know what to do! I'll just copy that big dragon dude. *grabs a beer bottle and it starts spewing out fire and the keg ignites and everything starts burning and they all start cheering*  
  
Mario: *grabs a fire extinguisher*  
  
Nova: You guys are wasting beer…  
  
Everyone: Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr! *all start trying to put out the flames*  
  
Nova: *signs and summons a bunch of robots to come and fix everything. Minutes later, everything looks brand new*  
  
Kirby: *walks up to Dr. Mario and shoves him out of the way and starts talking in a microphone* Yo dudes, you wanna hear my verbal cruise?  
  
Chaos One: No!  
  
Kirby: Did I hear a yes?  
  
Chaos One: NO way!  
  
Kirby: *starts singing anyways*  
  
Sometimes when I don't rhyme,  
  
I sit around, watchin' the town,  
  
That stupid cheerleader's doing her cheer,  
  
While I'm sitting here, guzzling a beer.  
  
Spiderman's swinging around,  
  
Kinda flying around, above the ground.  
  
Trying to bust Black Market Bob,  
  
Who's only tryin' to do his job.  
  
That Goth is ridin' around on that horse Binky,  
  
And Fox just made a major stinky.  
  
I sit around, watching the neighborhood,  
  
While that psychiatrist's talking about childhood,  
  
And that butterfly's trying to fly,  
  
While there's a battle between the blue and red spy.  
  
They're all trying to get that chick Mako,  
  
While I'm sitting with Jigglypuff my ho,  
  
And there's that creature only known as Nova,  
  
And I just found a four leaf clova'.  
  
He's working on that GS machine,  
  
Pikachu's telling me keep my words clean.  
  
And there's that stupid DK cyborg,  
  
And I'm bribing Nova to chuck him in a gorge.  
  
And there's Joe that lumberjack,  
  
Maurice's pulling up his nerdy slacks,  
  
And then there's that water guy Chaos One,  
  
That little short guy's pulling pranks for fun.  
  
Luigi's the gay guy,  
  
Who I just love to fry.  
  
And D.M. only plays techno,  
  
But everyone eats my dust wherever I go.  
  
Pichu's a midget break dancer,  
  
But if you ask me I can do a backspin faster.  
  
Mewtwo thinks he' from an anime,  
  
And for blowing up my cooler he's gonna pay.  
  
Man, I'd pay to see that show,  
  
And I'd bring my bodyguard Mario.  
  
Popo thinks he's a western villain,  
  
Even though he ain't done much killin'.  
  
Nana's a nun who's holy,  
  
But she's seen more porn than me boyee.  
  
Yoshi's a mental retard,  
  
Obsessed with those Duel Monster's cards.  
  
And Ness is a psycho,  
  
That I sadly know.  
  
They're all crampin' my style,  
  
And they're all in denial.  
  
Cuz I'm cooler then them.  
  
They got nothin' to defend.  
  
And they're all a bunch of fools,  
  
Except for Black Market Bob, he's cool.  
  
Whenever you see me, you better bow,  
  
And that's it boy-ohs and gurli-ohs, chow.  
  
*runs off the mini stage*  
  
Nova: That was… interesting. Oh well, you guys can all go home, and sleep, while I'm off!  
  
Ganondorf: Where too?  
  
Nova: Oh, I have to work on a little…. Project. I need parts for it. So I have to go, and since Mako's hiding on her platform…. As scared as I am to say this… Chaos One…. You're *gulp* in charge.  
  
Chaos One: Whoo hoo!  
  
Nova: *flies away to wherever he's getting his parts from*  
  
Mako: *waves goodbye to him from he platform* Bye!  
  
Chaos One: *sees Nova's gone and grins evilly. Then he runs up to a keg and jumps on it* You are conquered! *hops off and runs away to conquer more things*  
  
Link: Dude, let's go and get some more beer man. *talks to Fox who agrees and he walks up to the keg*  
  
Chaos One: *appears out of now where* Don't touch the keg! It's mine! I have conquered it! I have conquered the beer inside, I have conquered the metal shell, I have even conquered the nozzle!  
  
Link: Ok there… *backing away slowly*  
  
**********************  
  
Mako: Another chapter done! Um, sorry about the cracks about the presidents of the USA, but we thought I'd be funny. Blah.  
  
Nova: It was kinda short, well, by our standards anyways.  
  
Mako: Ya, but we're trying to cut down a bit. Um, if anyone had problem understanding the drunk talk, just tell us and we can put a little translation thingy beside all of it. 


	8. Chaos One seizes the day... and everythi...

Mako: Here we are, back again. Um, same warnings I guess. Just plain weirdness ahead if you ask me.  
  
Nova: Ok, now go and read!…. if you even bothered to read this!  
  
********************  
  
**the next day**  
  
Chaos One: *cackling evil after conquering nearly everything in Faketown* you know what? I don't like the name Faketown! Now I have conquered Faketown and renaming is Chaos One's Fakevillecitytown!!!! Ya, that's a good name. *pulls a cord and a giant banner that says 'Chaos One's Fakevillecitytown' unfolds*  
  
Nana: *walks by* That's a horrible name. Even worse than Faketown.  
  
Chaos One: Number one, you're on an oath of silence. And plus, I created the name, and I was created by God, so God created the name!  
  
Nana:……..  
  
Mako: *from up on her platform* What are you talking about? Nova made you into Chaos One.  
  
Chaos One: Oh ya…  
  
**flashback**  
  
Chaos One: *as a baby Chao and is in a tube attached to a machine*  
  
Nova: You sure you want to go through with this? It is excruciatingly painful.  
  
Chaos One: I don't care! I wanna be strong!  
  
Nova: You sure?  
  
Chaos One: Ya.  
  
Nova: Positive? You are my baby Chao after all!  
  
Chaos One: YA! I wanna be really really powerful! I don't care if it hurts! *starts crying*  
  
Nova: Ok… *pulls a lever and a bunch of electricity zaps Chaos One*  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Chaos One: Nova, that bastard. Forcing me into such torture.  
  
Mako: Whatever. *goes back to reading some mangas*  
  
Chaos One: *pulls out a flame thrower and starts burning stuff*  
  
Mario: *signs and pulls out his fire extinguisher*  
  
Everyone else: *have major hangovers so no one notices and they all stay asleep*  
  
Ganondorf: *walks by and chops down the nearest tree*  
  
Chaos One: *evil cackle, runs around and sets Marth's house on fire*  
  
Mario: *runs into the house to try and save Marth*  
  
Marth: *sleep talking* Oh man, it's blazing in here…. *snore* Turn on the air conditioning…  
  
Mario: *runs into his room, puts out the flames with his fire extinguisher, and runs back out*  
  
Marth: *still asleep* Thanks…. *snore*  
  
Chaos One: *still running around burning stuff*  
  
DK: *walks by*  
  
Chaos One: DK! I need you to help me burn stuff!  
  
DK: DK-help-burn-items. *his cardboard box armor catches on fire and he starts running around, catching more things on fire* Danger-danger-my-arms- are-flailing-wildly-and-they-are-on-fire! *keeps running around*  
  
Kirby: *wakes up in his house and looks around and starts singing* Da roof, da roof, da roof is on fire! Do roof, da roof, da roof is on fire!  
  
Mario: *runs by putting more flames out with his never ending fire extinguisher, until he sees siren and he turns it on, waking everyone up*  
  
Everyone: *stumble out of their respective houses, with major hangovers, until they all notice everything is on fire and they start running around panicking*  
  
Mako: *hears all the screaming and notices everything on fire, does a little rain dance and it starts pouring, putting out all the fire*  
  
Nana: *starts dancing in the rain* We have been saved by God! God truly does love us!  
  
Mako: I'm God? Cool!  
  
Roy: My hero, she aught to be congratulated! *grabs a jet pack and starts lying towards her*  
  
Marth: Not without me you don't! *walks up to a sign that says 'this jet pack does not work and will explode'* Ya right. *grabs the jet pack* I'm gone! *jet pack explodes* Stupid little fucking bastard…. *read another sign that says 'I work, but my straps are broken'* Ya right, another really good bluff. *puts it on and starts it* And away we go! *jet pack flies away without Marth, and hits Roy, how falls into a conveniently place pool* Goddamn stupid son of a bitch…  
  
Roy: Fucking piece of shit…  
  
Nana: Don't do not use the Lord's name in vain!  
  
Marth: Shut the hell up. *kicks the first sign, and the letters fade out and it now reads 'I know when I am not wanted'. It springs out jets and flies away, and pegs Mako in the head, who also falls into a conveniently place pool, and the rain stops, and sizzling is heard*  
  
Roy: *being the closest one, goes to save Mako who's having fun swimming around in the pool, so he gets full credit for it later*  
  
*the sign from earlier is about to fly into the bar and the letters fade out and now it says 'oh my God, I'm gonna die!' and it flies through the wall and hits a keg*  
  
Fox: Oh my God it's going to burst into flames!  
  
*later nothing happens, and everyone runs to the bar's door to see*  
  
everyone: *sign of relief* Phew…  
  
*but the wind from the collective sigh causes the sign to burst into flames, along with the keg*  
  
Chaos One: *standing on op of a roof laughing evilly watching all the chaos* Today, I live up to my name. *jumps down* Ah, I'm done conquering everything now… except… *jumps onto Mako's head and does the peace sign* You are conquered!  
  
Mako: *whose ok now, giant sweatbubble*  
  
*now, back to the keg. The flaming keg rolls away, and hits another keg, which rolls away and hits another keg, which rolls away which hits another keg, and the cycle continues. Then the army of flaming kegs starts chasing all the personality switched Smashers, and they all run into the their houses. But the kegs ram through the doors, and hit a wall, and the entire house bursts into flame. And everyone except Fox and Mario run outside and start panicking. Mario and Fox were ok because as soon as the keg burst through the gates of the White House, two rockets flew out of the door, and blew it up. Then two secret service guys run out and fix the lawn. And Mario was ok, because he is in the secret service. And then everyone except Nova, who's still out building something, run into the white house, including DK, who's cardboard box armor is still on fire. And then the White House, which still had some hidden kegs left over from when Clinton ruled, and the house went boom*  
  
Chaos One: *runs out* Wait, why am I running out of the fire? I'm water. *runs back into the flames, and the flames sizzle out*  
  
Mako: *standing outside, still soaking wet from her encounter with the pool*  
  
Samus: Why don't you make the rain come again?  
  
Mako: Oh, well, you need concentration. And it's kinda hard to concentrate when everything around you is on fire. *notice all the guys are running at her from out of the house* and when you got a pack of rabid psycho's chasing you. Now if you will excuse me… *runs away as fast as she can*  
  
Nana: *praying to God for rain, but he isn't listening to her because she broke her oath of silence so much. But since God id so forgiving, a streak of light comes from the clouds and Nana starts ascending into heaven, but then the other sign, which got lonely and started to look for it's friend, flies but, and hits Nana, so she falls to the ground, and lands into a conveniently place… rosebush. Guess God isn't as forgiving as he seams*  
  
Peach: *actually enjoying all the destruction and chaos, and she jumps onto her horse Binky, who's actually Shadowfax from Lord of the Rings, but that doesn't matter. She stole him fair and square… well as fair and square as stealing can be. She starts riding around, and decides to help out her new friend Samus. So Samus climbs on and they both ride away through the streets*  
  
Samus: Give me a S! *flames in front of the them make an S* Cool! Give me an A! *once again, the flames make an A* That's freaky, but at the same time, pretty cool! Give me a V! *and lo and behold, the flames make a V* Give me an E! *surprise, surprise, the flames make an E* Give me a D! *flames spell out a D* what does that spell? *flames spell out SAVED with a question mark at the end* Ya! That's right!  
  
Peach:…. Maybe I made a mistake…  
  
Kirby & Jigglypuff: *trying to get away from the terror and destruction together. They find a non burning building and in front of it and watch everyone*  
  
Jigglypuff: Why aren't you chasing Mako?  
  
Kirby: I don't wanna be in that rat race. All I want is to find some place safe. We just have to fly, high up in the sky. *grabs Jigglypuff's hand and leads her to his house. They hop the fence and jump into Kirby's helicopter, and the fly away to safety*  
  
Jigglypuff: Cool! I never knew you had a helicopter.  
  
Kirby: *grins flashing his sharp, platinum teeth*  
  
Pikachu: *running away from the fire, looking like a hamster in a hamster ball, with Pichu balancing on top of the bubble and running away with Pikachu* Must get away! The heat will melt by bubble! No, freedom! Horrible, horrible freedom!  
  
Pichu: Then shut up and run faster! *they both run/roll away to a safe part of town*  
  
Ganondorf: *in a local park chopping down trees and building himself a log cabin, and he doesn't notice anything*  
  
Bowser: *is 'flying' around, until his cardboard wings catch on fire, and he starts running around in circles* Ah! My wings are on fire, my wings are on fire, my wings are on fire, my wings are on fire…  
  
Link: Pst, hey. *walks up to Luigi* Hey, you wanna by a fire extinguisher? *opens up his overcoat to reveal 15 fire extinguishers*  
  
Luigi: No thanks.  
  
Link: You sure? These are top of the line.  
  
Luigi: No.  
  
Link: Come on man! Don't be like that.  
  
Luigi: NO!!!!  
  
Link: Come on. I'll even give you a discount! Only $50.  
  
Luigi: What? But you can get one everywhere else for 20!  
  
Link: it's on high demand now. I guys gotta make his money somehow.  
  
Luigi: Fine, I'll buy one, just leave me alone. *buys one, and tries to put out some fire* Hey! This is defective.  
  
Link: No, read the back.  
  
Luigi: *turns it around, and a label says 'foam sold separately* …………….  
  
Link: *snickers and walks away, bumping right into Sheik in all of his Spiderman glory*  
  
Sheik: Halt you evil doer! You rigged this and ripper that guy off. You didn't tell him they didn't come with foam.  
  
Link: Well, I never said that they DID have foam in the first place. Besides, he never asked.  
  
Sheik: …… Fine. I guess I'll let you off… this time. *runs away to bust more evil crimes*  
  
Link: Wonder why he don't just swing away…  
  
Mako: Oh, that's cuz he don't got any web stuff. Only silly string. Never try to swing around on that stuff!  
  
Link: Why isn't everyone chasing you anymore?  
  
Mako: I dunno… guess I lost them?  
  
Link: *stares at her* So… you're free then eh.  
  
Mako: Eep! *starts running away with Link chasing her*  
  
Ness: Come my unholy army of the dead! Now is the time to strike and take over this town, while everyone is occupied and panicking! *runs away cackling evilly*  
  
Chaos One: *appears in front of him* you're too late bud. I have already conquered this town and everything in it in the name of me.  
  
Ness: Then that means that I'll just have to conquer it all from you!  
  
Chaos One: We'll see about thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!! *gets lifted into the air by a bunch of ghosts*  
  
Ness: Good work Charlie! You watch him as I go and take over this pathetic town! *runs away signaling to the rest of the ghosts to follow him*  
  
Chaos One: Now cool *changes into a puddle of water and slips out of Charlie grasp* Sorry Charlie, but I gotta save my town!  
  
Charlie:….  
  
Captain Falcon: We can easily end this with a giant fire extinguisher *glares at Link who stops for a second* With foam in it. *Link starts chasing after Mako again* And if we somehow make it explode, then we would be able to put out all the fire easily.  
  
Link: *yells at Falcon* One giant extinguisher with foam, only $100.00!  
  
Captain Falcon: I don't have that much… never mind.  
  
Mario: *running around putting out the fire, only this time along with a group of secret service agents. He runs up to the still flaming DK robot, and finally puts him out. The cardboard armor is burned and charred, but underneath there is another layer of cardboard, and another, and another, and another…* Guess that's how he stayed on fire so long…  
  
DK: DK-bot-thanks-you-for-finally-putting-flames-out! *starts running happily around in circles, and then he catches on fire… again* AH-ah-buring- my-circuits-are-frying-pleh!  
  
Backwards-talking-I-am.  
  
Young Link: *snickers and runs into a house and puts whoopee cushions under every cushion in the house. He starts laughing and runs out, only to go into the next house and do it again*  
  
Mewtwo: Hahahahahahahaha!!! Witness my power! I can have set everything on fire!  
  
Secret Service guy: No you didn't, it was the flaming kegs.  
  
Mewtwo: And who set the kegs on fire?  
  
Secret Service guy: The flying sign…. Why?  
  
Mewtwo: ….. shut up! *blasts the secret service guy*  
  
Secret Service guy: What the hell was that suppose to do?  
  
Fox: Stop using cheap pyro-technics. You know they don't damage or hurt anything or anyone.  
  
Mewtwo: *hangs his head in shame* I am a disgrace to my evil ancestors. I'll be leaving now. *floats away through the flames to go somewhere to be alone*  
  
Fox: Man, I wonder who's gonna pay for the damages…  
  
Everyone: *look at Fox*  
  
Fox: Damn, sometimes I really hate being rich. If I had 10 dollars for everything I had to repair, even though it wasn't my fault, I'd be rich…. Well, richer.  
  
Mako: What are you talking about? This is all your fault. You paid for the bar to be built, and you paid for the imports of all the beer. Including the extra beer you bought just because there was a sale and you would save money and have more for later.  
  
Fox: … shut up.  
  
Guys left: *stop chasing Mako, and start chasing Fox to beat the crap out of him for starting this whole mess*  
  
Dr. Mario: No! All of my electric equipment has been ruined! Well, at least all of the electronic at the bar. Luckily, everything else is safe… *looks at his house which, has a bunch of giant lightning bolts coming from all of the burning electronics. Catching all of the surrounding house on fire… or at least feeding the existing flames* Damn… at least Fox is paying for all of the damages…  
  
Popo: there's only one way to escape from burning flames! *jumps into a 1865 model of a train and rides away, only it moves at about .0006 km per hour* Time to make a speedy escape! Time to put the pedal to the medal! *gases the train, which just stops moving period* What happened? *jumps off the train to look at it and the train bursts into flames* Well…. That was unexpected…. Not really.  
  
Yoshi: Black Skull Dragon, this is all your fault! If only I knew where you where! *looks behind him and there's a sign pointing down a flight of stairs reading 'Nova's secret laboratory. Keep if you value your life.' He runs down the stairs to get his revenge, for no apparent reason, and sees Nova. He pulls out his demented ray gun and shoot at Nova, who turns out to only be a cardboard cut out. The imitation Nova catches on fire and lands onto of Yoshi, and for the third time, the Legendary Blue Eyes has been defeated*  
  
Ness: *runs by in a panic being chased by Chaos One* Come my pretties! We must take over the town…. But first! Get him! *points to Chaos One*  
  
Chaos One: Run Forest, run! *gets picked up by an invisible force (Charlie)* Charlie, stop picking my up. *punch Charlie, and Charlie's surprisingly affected and gets hurt, dropping Chaos One, who lands very ungracefully in a conveniently place…. Well… there's nothing conveniently place, so he lands on the ground, and splats into a puddle*  
  
Ness: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chaos One: *regroups himself* Get back here!!!!  
  
Falco: *floating in an inner tube in the pool Mako landed in earlier*  
  
Mako: Hey, why are you floating in the middle of a pool?  
  
Falco: Well, I've been studying this predicament and evaluating the psychological damage, and have found out that everyone will have to go to many, very expensive sessions with me. *grin*  
  
Mako: Am I crazy?  
  
Falco: No… you're just … um… mental unstable.  
  
Mako: So, I'm crazy… *jumps into the pool and starts floating around*  
  
Falco: Well… ya.  
  
Mako: Well, not really. I haven't done much. I'll I've done lately is fall into a pool and run away from rabid fans. You know what rabid fans are right?  
  
Falco: No…  
  
Mako: Well, you shouldn't have. Since you don't got any! Well, you see if I LIKED them *all guys stop and stare at her* WHICH I DON'T. Don't get me wrong rabid fans. And I'm sorry rabid fans. I didn't mean to call you rabid, I mean to call you…. Ok. I meant to call you rabid. Now… continue… *start chasing Fox again trying to beat the stuffing out of him* Anyways, if I did, they would stalk me and attack… more so then they already do.  
  
Falco: But don't you have Nova and Chaos One to protect you?  
  
Mako: Ya, but Chaos One doesn't really give a shit, and Nova has a weakness.  
  
Falco: And what would that be?  
  
Mako: Wine. Lots and lots of wine.  
  
Falco: I see…  
  
Mako: *notices guys are getting bored of chasing Fox since they can't catch him* Gotta go! *jumps out and starts running away, with them all chasing her*  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Ganondorf: *still hasn't noticed anything, but he did just finish his log cabin, so he's pretty proud of himself* Hey guy! Look what I build! How about that, I made it myself…. Uh… guys? *looks around and sees no one. He walks into the town and notices the fire* Holy bear covered beaver! The whole town's burning down! *whistles and an army bunch of beavers come. Firefighting beavers. With little fireman hats that look really funny on them* We got a job to do! *all the beavers run up to the fire and put it out by slapping their tails on the flames repeatedly. Then, a bunch of Canadian Geese come with buckets of water and dump it down onto the flames up higher. So, pretty soon, all of the flames where out* Good work! *the beavers and geese salute him and run away to where they came from*  
  
Mako: STOP!!!!! *everyone stops and looks at her* Well, now since Ganon… I mean Joe and his army of animal firefighters put out the fire, now we have to fix everything before Nova comes back! Well, you have fix you're houses. You can do it separately, or together! And Joe, Mario, and the secret service guys don't need to do anything. Actually, they can laugh at you if they want since they helped to put out the fire while everyone was chasing me or Fox, or hiding, or in a rose bus, or examining psychological problems in a pool, or sulking since you let down your ancestors, or selling illegal fire extinguishers, *looks at Sheik* or trying to arrest people illegally selling fire extinguishers no one sure, or riding a train, or hiding, or running around pointlessly, or riding Shadowfax…  
  
Peach: *from somewhere in the back of the crowd* BINKY!  
  
Mako: Or riding Shadowfax, aka Pinky…  
  
Peach: IT'S BINKY!!!  
  
Mako: …..well it originally was Shadowfax… So get to it!!!  
  
Mario, Ganondorf, & secret service guys: *point and laugh at everyone else*  
  
**later**  
  
*everyone who has to is working hard, rebuilding all of the damages buildings… which is everything except Ganondorf's log cabin… and the top half the white house…*  
  
Mako: Wait…. If the bottoms destroyed, what's supporting the top?  
  
*good point. The top of the White House falls and it destroyed. All of the White House now needs to be rebuilt*  
  
Everyone: Crap!  
  
Mako: And it all has to be done since Nova will be really pissed and kick everyone's ass since he had to build the town originally.  
  
*now lets survey the scene*  
  
Mako: *dressed in a Roman slave driving outfit, complete with sandals, armor, Tallgese type hat, and leather whip*  
  
Chaos One: *playing a slave driving drum so everyone keeps at the same pace*  
  
Slaves(everyone working): *all dirty, carrying various tools, their clothes are torn and slashed by Mako's whip, they all have gashed from the whip too, and they're all chained together at the right foot*  
  
Mario & Secret Service guys: *all sipping on pina colatas and laughing at the misfortune of the others everyone once in a while*  
  
Ganondorf: *drinking more beer* Hey, what do you call light Canadian beer?  
  
Mario: *looks over at him* I dunno.  
  
Ganondorf: Hard American beer! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
*Mario and Ganondorf stop laughing when they notice everyone's looking at them*  
  
Everyone else: It's so true! Hahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Mako: *whips the slaves* No one told you you could laugh!  
  
Marth: But we're not slaves!  
  
Mako: *whips him* That's for not knowing you're a slave! *turns around to the rest of them* And who said you could laugh?  
  
Mario: Because we out the fire. Remember, me and the secret service with out everlasting fire extinguishers, and Joe with his army of firefighting beavers and geese…?  
  
Mako: Oh ya! *long term memory kicks in, and she whips Chaos One*  
  
Chaos One: *rubs his sore but* Hey! What was that for?  
  
Mako: For starting the fire in the first, second, and if there was a third you'd probably part of it- time, and for them not being real slave!  
  
Chaos One: Why the third time too?  
  
Mako: Oh, we took a vote and you won for being the most likely to be part of the next fire. Now drum drummer boy! Drum!  
  
Chaos One: Um… I'm not a boy…  
  
Mako: I don't care! Drum!  
  
Kirby: Mako, ya know, we can do more work, if you take off these chains off you stupid jerk.  
  
Mako: Good idea! *pushes a button and a giant electric, barb wire fence appears around the town, with 1 000 000 000 volts of power, and if you somehow manage to get past that, there's a mile long mine field, and then all of the chains disappear*  
  
Fox: Oh ya Kirby, thanks a lot…  
  
Mako: *whips Fox* No talking to stupid morons who make work harder for you!  
  
*and they worked all night and into the wee hours of the morning and somehow finished*  
  
**12 hours and 6728 whips later, being roughly 5:30 am**  
  
Nova: *flies up with a little white nightcap and blue pompom on* That was a nice 3 hours of sleep… hey… what's with the outfits?  
  
Mako: Um uh, we were putting on a …uh….play. it was called the slaves… and uh… the king.  
  
Nova: Then why are Joe, Mario, and the secret service not in it?  
  
Mako: Uh… because… they …um…ah… wanted to be…um... in the play… so we made everyone… uh….who didn't want to be in it… uh… be in it…so they… uh… are officially now the… uh… um… the… spectators?  
  
Nova: What's with all the pausing and um's and uh's?  
  
Mako: Oh it's uh…. Well… truth it…. uh… we were up all night…. Doing the play… so uh… we are very tired…. So we um… have… uh…. incoherent thoughts.  
  
Nova: Ok, so then why are none of the guys chasing you?  
  
*all guys cringe in fear*  
  
Mako: Oh uh…. They… um…ah… got over… their… um…a stupid obsession… because of…um…ah… Falco's psychological help.  
  
*all guys nod feverously*  
  
Nova: Ok, then why are their building materials and tools all around?  
  
Mako: You stupid idiots were suppose to clean it all up! I mean… part of… the uh… play. They were uh suppose to… uh.. put all… of these…uh…props away when we…. were done… which was about… uh… 15 minutes ago.  
  
Nova: So nothing happened while I was gone except a play?  
  
Jigglypuff: Well now that you ask the entire town *gets whipped in the head*  
  
Nova: What was that?  
  
Mako: *hiding the whip behind her back* I dunno….  
  
Nova: What's that leather thing behind you back?  
  
Mako: Um… a Canadian… um…uh… belt.  
  
Nova: Ok, that's nice. Well, I'm back now with my GS machine all done… almost.  
  
Samus: What's a GS machine?  
  
Nova: Gene splicer. You don't have to know anything past that.  
  
Samus: Why?  
  
Nova: Because it's to hard for you to understand.  
  
Samus: Why?  
  
Nova: Because you're stupid.  
  
Samus: Can I see it?  
  
Nova: No.  
  
Samus: Why?  
  
Nova: Cuz you'll destroy it.  
  
Samus: Why?  
  
Nova: Haven't you even heard the saying the more complicated the pluming, the easier it is to plug up the drain.  
  
Samus: Oh, I get it.  
  
Nova: Ok good. *flies up and cleans up the tools, and flies his machine to safety*  
  
Samus: *leans over to Fox and whispers* Pst. Fox? What does the saying the more complicated the pluming, the easier it is to plug up the drain mean?  
  
Fox: *looks back at her* I don't know….  
  
******************************  
  
Mako: Whoo hoo! Another chapter done! I Can't believe we got two done so fast and got them up at the same time…  
  
Nova: Must be since it's almost summer, we're home a lot more, too hot to go outside, and Fanfictions been down for over a week.  
  
Mako: I think that might be it… 


	9. Mounties are cool...

Mako: We're back. Sorry to anyone who was actually waiting for the next chapter, we've been on vacation. Let me just say, camp sucks.  
  
Nova: Totally, especially me since I was the oldest and stuck with a bunch of horny, hormone driven kids. it was horrible.  
  
Mako: ANYWAYS. I don't think you want to hear about our horrible camp stories.  
  
Nova: Ya, you REALLY don't wanna hear our horribly horrible camp stories. And this chapter is not created to offend anyone.. We just love making fun of everything/everyone. With that said, on with the ficcy.  
  
********************* Mako: *running around in circles, bumping into things* Aaaaaaah! The week is up! The week is up! Time to panic! What are we gonna do?  
  
Nova: *laying down eating blueberry jam* Mmmmmmmmm... breakfast... *notices Mako* Oh, who cares. We teleport 'em back to the infamous cage, and we're done.  
  
Mako: *flips out over a chair and stops running around* Oh ya. I forgot about the infamous cage. *everyone is teleported back to the Final Destination arena, and the Smashers are all back in the cage* Much better.  
  
Everyone: *blink blink*  
  
Sheik: What! How dare you lock up the greatly amazing Spiderman! Let me out! There are still tons of crimes that have gone unpunished! Hey! This is kidnapping. I'm arresting you all! *tries to tie up Nova in the web, but when it hits the laser cage wall, it burns up*  
  
Link: That's not cool. All my customers can't get to me. I can't do my dealing cramped up with this.  
  
Fox & Falco: *both feel strangely compelled to climb the pillow mountains*  
  
Mako: Ok. They should be turning back to normal in 5.... 4..... screw it. NOW!!!  
  
Smashers: *turn back to normal*  
  
Kirby: Hey, can we have more of that yummy coffee?  
  
Captain Falcon: I need coffee!  
  
Mako: *sweatbubble* Ug. I think that's enough coffee. for now. forever..  
  
Zelda: *changes back from Sheik* Um, why'd you guys give us this coffee in the first place?  
  
Nova: Oh. we gave it to you. sooooooooooo.... You have a lot of ... energy. because.. We have a long day ahead of us.  
  
Zelda: Long day.?  
  
Mako: *counting the Smashers* Wait, how come I only count 25.. *giant exclamation mark above her head* Oh ya! Game and Watch is still on vacation. *tells Nova*  
  
Nova: Oh! We're going to hunt down Game and Watch like a little, flat, 2D, wild animal!  
  
Chaos One: *grin* Or a flatworm works too. *pulls out a spear* Let the hunt begin!  
  
Nova: Ya, he has been gone for about 3 weeks.  
  
Young Link: What? It's only been two weeks! *mumbles* Damn bastard was suppose to get us out a week ago.  
  
Mako: *nervous* Oh ya. it's only been 2 weeks. Nova you moron and you're stupid miscalculations.  
  
Nova: *equally nervous* Oh ya. how could I have been so stupid? Anyways, everyone take out you're sharp killer weapons.  
  
Mako: *pulls out her sword*  
  
Chaos One: *pulls out 20 more spears*  
  
Nova: *pulls out. uh. nothing. unless you could his claws, giant teeth, horns on his head, powerful wings, a tail swing that can take down a house. basically Nova is a lethal weapon*  
  
Everyone else: *whip out their respective weapons ready to kill Game and Watch for not freeing them*  
  
Nova: .. Where is that bastard anyways?  
  
Mako: I dunno, it's was you're plane. But somehow I feel he was sent to our home province on Ontarioo. I mean, Ontario.  
  
Everyone: Yay! Road trip!  
  
Nova: Wee! Time to use my nuclear powered bus!  
  
Chaos One: Whoo hoo! Road trip on Nova's nuclear powered bus!  
  
Mako: Time for reckless driving! Score!  
  
Roy: What nuclear powered bus?  
  
Nova: *whips out a remote and pushes a button making a huge nuclear power bus rise up out of the arena* This nuclear powered bus. Hee hee. I rule.  
  
Mako: *opens up the bus door and stands in front of it* Ok everyone. I want everyone to form a single line and get on the bus in a calm, organized fashion and - *gets run over by everyone pilling on the bus*  
  
Chaos One & Nova: *still outside and watch the dust clear*  
  
Mako: *twitch twitch*  
  
Mako: *uses 'witch doctor' to heal Mako* Some people are so immature.  
  
Chaos One: Ya. *jumps onto Nova's shoulder*  
  
Nova: *gets on the bus thorough 2 giant folding doors in the back since he's too big to fit in* HEY! Get outta the back! It's mine! *glares at Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Pichu and Pikachu*  
  
Chaos One: *jumps off Nova's shoulder* And mine too!  
  
Mewtwo: Says who?  
  
Nova: Says me! It's my bus! *grabs Marth and Roy and grabs them and throws them down into the arena getting their legs stuck in the ground*  
  
Roy: Ow! Broken bones.  
  
Marth: Ow! Fractures too.  
  
Roy: Ow! Punctured arteries.  
  
Marth: Torn ligaments.  
  
Roy: Dislocated joints.  
  
Marth: Internal bleeding.  
  
Roy: External bleeding.  
  
Nova: Ok, I think we got the picture.  
  
Marth & Roy: *pause for a sec* MEDIC!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: *runs out of the bus to help them*  
  
Mako: *walks to the back and whacks Nova in the head* That was cruel.  
  
Nova: *shrug* That's what they get for being in my spot. They'll live. *turns and grins evilly at Mewtwo, Pichu and Pikachu*  
  
Pichu and Pikachu: *gulp and dive under the back seat*  
  
Link: Hey! What the hell are you guys doing under there?  
  
Nova: *pulls Link and Zelda off the back seat and pile drives it, breaking it into pieces* There.  
  
Zelda: But now we have nowhere to sit!  
  
Nova: *calls over some Robo Chiefs and they fix the seat*  
  
Link: Thanks guys!  
  
Robo Chief: You're-welcome.  
  
Pikachu & Pichu: *weakly* Medic.  
  
Dr. Mario: *runs over to them and starts pulling to two electric mice out*  
  
Chaos One: *grins at Mewtwo* Bye bye. *hands change into whips and he grabs Mewtwo by the tail and throws him into the ground like poor Marth and Roy* Now I know why Nova likes to throw things! *grin*  
  
Mewtwo: Ow my me. I will be avenged! When I die, two more will come and take my place.  
  
Nova: No, you're thinking of the brooms from Fantasia. And plus, you have to be chopped in half.  
  
Mewtwo: No wonder I wasn't multiplying.  
  
Mako: You guys suck. I can't take you anywhere. *heals the injured victims and they all get up and take seats in the front, as far away from Nova as they can get* Now, no eating on the bus, no horseplay, no.. aw screw it.  
  
Nova & Chaos One: *settle into the back on a giant mattress*  
  
Mako: *sits in the driver seat*  
  
Peach: Um. where's the driver?  
  
Mako: Right here.  
  
Mario: Can you even legally drive yet?  
  
Mako: I'm 15. so... no.  
  
Luigi: We're all gonna die.  
  
Mako: No! Just because I don't have a license don't mean I can't drive. *sits down* Um. Nova? How do you change gears?  
  
Nova: It's an automatic dumbass.  
  
Mako: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. I knew that. I was just testing you.  
  
Nova: Sure you were Mako.  
  
Mako: *starts the engine* Cool! Um. which one is gas?  
  
Nova: The one on the right.  
  
Mako: And brake?  
  
Nova: Left.  
  
Mako: So what's the one in the middle for?  
  
Nova: And extra addition, it's punches people with a giant punching glove whenever you get mad at them.  
  
Mako: *slams is as hard as she can*  
  
Nova: Oh, but it doesn't work here in the back. *stretches out on the giant mattress*  
  
Mako: *stops hitting the middle pedal* Right.  
  
Nova: No, it's the middle one.  
  
Mako: Aw screw this. *puts on a blue bus driver cap and they take off at 743km per hour*  
  
***1 hour later in Toronto***  
  
Ganondorf: How in seven hells did we get from wherever we were to here in one hour? And didn't we cross an ocean a while ago too?  
  
Mako: Ya, this bus is special.  
  
Young Link: That was the greatest roller coaster ride ever!  
  
Popo: Are you suppose to drive on the left side of the road?  
  
Mako: Ya.  
  
Popo: Really?  
  
Mako: No, but I pay for both sides of the road. *evil grin*  
  
Nova: *from the back of the bus* No, our parents pay for both sides of the road.  
  
Mako: ... shut the fuck up. Everyone off the bus.  
  
Nova: Wow, you dented the bus good when you hit that tree.  
  
Mako: I swear the tree hit me!  
  
Nova: ..sure Mako. Did you remember you're medication today? Or did you accidentally grab the purple pills again?  
  
Mako: I'll only say this one more time. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.  
  
Chaos One: Well, someone's swearing a lot today.  
  
Mako: You better shut the fuck up too water man. uh boy. uh thing. uh. whatever the hell you are!  
  
Nova: You really didn't take you're medication today.  
  
Mako: No I ran out.  
  
Nova: I though you bought more.  
  
Mako: YA! From Black Market Bob!  
  
Chaos One: Oh dear God.  
  
Mako: Well, at least I'm not addicted to Nyquil..  
  
Nova: *sniff* You promised not to tell anyone.  
  
Bowser: Now what the hell are we going to do in Toronto.  
  
Nova: He's somewhere around here. *looks up at the millions of skyscrapers and towers and other possible places a 2D guy can hide* Lord save us.  
  
Mako: I know the best place for a black 2D thing to hide. Lake Ontario!  
  
Chaos One: *snaps his fingers* By golly, she may be right! All of the pollution from garbage, toxic chemical, factory waste, and whatever else is in there, has made the lake entirely black!  
  
Nova: No, that won't work. He wouldn't hide there.  
  
Mako: Why not? IS it because of the high pollution, high risk of death or radioactive radiation, chance of mutation, or the mutated fish might eat him alive?  
  
Nova: No. Remember, he glows. He's got that white outline.  
  
Mako: Oh ya, I forgot! Light can't penetrate the surface!  
  
Jigglypuff: You mean light can penetrate things? No wonder I hurt so much sometimes!  
  
Nova: No, that's probably just sunburn.  
  
Ness: *poking pins into a Jigglypuff voodoo doll*  
  
DK: Going to do we are what?  
  
Nova: Good question.  
  
G&W: *falls from the sky out of an airplane and yells at the pilot* What are you talking about you're kicking me off the plane because I'm a freak! I though you guys in Canada believed in diversity!  
  
Pilot: I'm American!  
  
G&W: That explains it! *falls to the ground* Ouch. *picks himself up off the ground* Hey guy.  
  
Nova: .. Game and Watch can talk.?  
  
G&W: Sure guy. I can talk.  
  
Samus: Then why don't you ever talk and only respond in annoying beeping noises?  
  
G&W: That's because I accidentally swallowed a cell phone. *pulls out a black cell phone and pushes buttons which sound the same as the beeps he makes* I got is removed here. You gotta love the healthcare here.  
  
Yoshi: Then how come you talked right when you left on the plane and said 'I'm gone'?  
  
G&W: Oh that's easy guy. It was my answering machine.  
  
Luigi: You have an answering machine on your cell phone?  
  
G&W: Ya guy, it cost an extra 50 bucks, but it's worth it!  
  
Nova: Anyways, we have to take you back with us to the infamous cage.  
  
Mewtwo: You were suppose to get us out, fool. But you never came.  
  
G&W: What are you talking about guy? I came 5 days ago, and no one was there, so I just stole all the Pop Tarts.  
  
Nova: So that's where all the Pop Tarts went. And now I ate all the blueberry jam. Mako, the blueberry jam is out.  
  
Mako: I know Nova, you already told me this.  
  
Mario: So you did come?  
  
G&W: Ya.  
  
Mario: But we weren't there.  
  
G&W: Ya.  
  
Mario: But we're always there.  
  
Peach: And if we aren't, you should have come back!  
  
Fox: Get him!  
  
Falco: Traitor!  
  
Nova: Take out you're weapons troops.  
  
Everyone except G&W: Sir yes sir!  
  
G&W: Guy yes guy!  
  
Chaos One: You do realize that you're the one they're after, right?  
  
G&W: Oh shit. *runs away and everyone chases him*  
  
Roy: Hey, he's pretty fast for a small guy.  
  
Marth: Maybe we're just slow for big guys?  
  
G&W: *while he's running away* You'll never find me unless you find 10 clues that are scattered over the city. Then you'll know where I am! *pulls out his cell phone and pushes a button that says 'Flatmobile' and a black BMW drives by Game and Watch, and it turns 2D, goes right beside Game and Watch, turns 3D again, and Game and Watch appears inside and zooms away*  
  
Everyone: *stop running*  
  
Ganondorf: Well you don't see that every day ma hommies.  
  
Mako: ... most certainly not...  
  
Nova: *flies up behind the Flatmobile and puts a tracking device on it, but misses since it's too flat* Damn! That would have saved us so much time. Looks like we gotta do this the hard way folks.  
  
Mako: Ya, now you have to look for Game and Watch.  
  
Nova: You guys can divide each other as you want, I'm going to sleep. *instantly goes into a Nova nap, but medically called a coma*  
  
Nana: Meaning you guys aren't going to help us. right?  
  
Chaos One: Dead right.  
  
Mako: You guys go on. We'll "supervise".  
  
Chaos One: So.. Get outta here! *pulls out two giant swords and a Canadian Mountie walks up to him*  
  
Canadian Mountie: I'm sorry, but here in Canada you need a permit to use guns and sharp pointy weapons. *and upon hearing this, all the Smashers flee for their lives since most of them possess illegal, sharp, pointy, threatening looking weapons*  
  
Chaos One: Damn it. *pulls out a butter knife* Damn, how threatening does this look. *looks around and everyone is gone, including the Mountie* That's creepy. *a wanted poster floats by*  
  
***meanwhile***  
  
Link: *running away from a Mountie* Damn *pant* I really *heave* Hate *gasp* running!!! *looks over his shoulder* Oh, it's only one.. *suddenly the Mountie blows a whistle and 10 people on the streets notice and rip off their clothes to reveal Mountie uniforms* Oh shit! *a swarm of Mounties are now chasing after him until*Aw fuck.  
  
*stops and turns around pulling out the master sword* I got a sharp pointy object and I know how to use it! *Mounties stop and pull out slingshots* What the shit. *Mounties put rocks into the slingshots* What the hell is that gonna do.? *they shoot the rocks and in mid air spikes pop out of them* What the! *pulls out his Hylian shield and they all hit the shield and fall to the ground* Phew, I love my Hylian shield. Always getting me out of tight spots.  
  
*suddenly all the spike balls on the ground shake and merge into out giant ball and roll after him* FUCK!!!! *starts running away from it and it turns into a cheap imitation of Indian Jones* Damn, this sucks. *keeps running down the alley, jumping over hobo's, except the spikes retreat, not harming our friendly neighborhood hobo's. No large city is complete with out them*  
  
***elsewhere***  
  
Zelda, Jigglypuff & Peach: *strolling around downtown sightseeing, since they are some of the few characters without sharp objects on them. And on their stroll they earn quiet a few stares from people, since they are two pretty princesses and a Pokémon*  
  
Peach: Why are people looking at us funny?  
  
Zelda: It's the clothes. *little kid runs up to Zelda*  
  
Little kid: You look like Zelda!  
  
Zelda: Well. I should since I am.  
  
Little Kid: *stares at her funny and leaves*  
  
Jigglypuff: Ya, you do look a lot like Zelda, Zelda.  
  
Peach: And I look a lot like Peach!  
  
Zelda: .. I wonder why.. Hey, is that Link being chased by a giant spike ball and an army of Mounties after him?  
  
Peach: Where? *Zelda points to where Link is* Yup, I think so.  
  
Jigglypuff: He must be exercising with the Mounties! Let's go join him!  
  
Zelda: *grabs Jigglypuff by the bow* Lets not. Hey, they're coming closer. and right at us! Eek! *start running away*  
  
Link: *doesn't see them yet* Damn *pant* I can't *gasp* run another *wheeze* foot! Wait a sec *pant* I'm in Canada *heave* I can't *gasp* Run another *wheeze* meter! *sees Zelda, Peach, and Jigglypuff in front of him and instantly stops hyperventilating and practically skips up to catch up to them* Hey guys. This is a fun jog ain't it!  
  
***somewhere else***  
  
Nana: This is fun eh Popo!  
  
Popo: Ya, we haven't gone climbing in a while. *keep climbing up the CN tower* And also this way, we don't have to pay to get in. *grin*  
  
Nana: Ya, and our grappling stuff isn't illegal!  
  
Popo: Ya! *sees a giant dust cloud* Hey Nana, what's that?  
  
Nana: *looks* Oh, it looks like some of our friends being chased by a giant spike ball and a bunch of moose riding Mounties!  
  
Popo: Then what's the dust cloud?  
  
Nana: Hm, looks like hamsters wearing Mountie uniforms.  
  
Nova: *flies by singing* Hamtaro! Little hamsters, big adventures. Hamtaro- o-o-o-o!  
  
Yoshi: *standing on top of the CN tower and does his taunt* Yoshi! *sticks out his tongue, which gets stuck to Nana and Popo's climbing rope* Oh shit. *falls down*  
  
Popo: You idiot! This rope can only hold two child sized people! *nail attaching them to the tower cracks and breaks and they all fall, and get caught by the moose riding Mounties*  
  
Nana: Cool! *two extra moose's pull up for them, since they're part of the junior Mountie club. They both pull of their hoods to reveal brown toques with a gold maple leaf on it*  
  
*A Canadian scientist drives by and sees Yoshi* I must have him! We have to conduct experiments on such an odd look. dinosaur! I must call my colleges! *whips out a cell phone and more scientists come*  
  
Yoshi: CRAP!!!! *jumps away and ends up running in front of the spike ball along with the others*  
  
Jigglypuff: What are you *huff* in for?  
  
Yoshi: They want to conduct experiments on me!  
  
***in another place***  
  
Samus: *walks into a store to buy more suit wax*  
  
Clerk: Um excuse me. uh. miss? Do you have a permit for that gun?  
  
Samus: Yup. *little screen pops up above the gun reading 'Universal Permit for use of laser guns, missiles, bombs, freezing weapons, swords, and laser swords'*  
  
Clerk: Oh ok. I'll ring that suit wax up for you.  
  
Samus: Thanks. *walks out of the store with her newly bought wax. She sits down on a bench to polish her suit when she sees the whole parade of Smashers, Mounties, hamsters, moose, and a giant spike ball* That is most definitely not normal. *a Mountie notices her and rides up*  
  
Mountie: Samus Aran?  
  
Samus: Ya.  
  
Mountie: Did you buy you're satellite dish in America?  
  
Samus: Sure.  
  
Mountie: Meaning it's pirated, since you are in Canada.  
  
Samus: I guess so. oh shit. *gets up and, curls up into her little ball for and rolls away joining the rest of the 'parade'*  
  
***in another area of town***  
  
Kirby: *walking around aimlessly, amazed but the big buildings* Wowies. *finds a bunch of female fans in front of an anime store*  
  
Fans: Oh my GOD!!!! It's KIRBY!!!! *run up to him and start pinching his face*  
  
Pikachu: *walks by* Hey Kirby. What the fuck is up? Hey, what are all these super hot chicks doing with you?  
  
Kirby: *smile* They like me.  
  
Fans: *notice Pikachu* Oh my GOD!!!! It's Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: ???? *the fans run over to him and start petting him* This is niiiiiice...  
  
Pichu: *does the robot walking by* Hey guys.  
  
Fans: *see Pichu* It's so cute! *run over to him now*  
  
Mountie: *walks by and sees Pikachu, Pichu, and Kirby* Hello there. Can I see you're Canadian Citizenship?  
  
Fans: *whip out their Canadian citizenship cards*  
  
Kirby: Canadian.  
  
Pichu: Citizenship..?  
  
Pikachu: We don't got any.  
  
Mountie: Just as I thought. You're illegal aliens from Japan. You'll have to come with me.  
  
Pikachu: NEVER!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Pichu: *runs after his next evolution self*  
  
Kirby: *comes with the Mountie*  
  
Mountie: Hey, why didn't you run?  
  
Kirby: I'm hungry.. *Mountie pats him on the head*  
  
Mountie: Don't worry little buddy. When you get you're Canadian citizenship, you can have all the free food you want.. From the homeless shelters. *Mountie walks away with Kirby*  
  
Kirby: *waddles away*  
  
Fangirls: *parade behind them*  
  
Pichu & Pikachu: *running away until they catch up with the rest of them being chased by the spike ball*  
  
Popo: Hey! I always wanted to run those two stupid Pokémon over with a moose!  
  
Nana: Popo. you have sick and twisted fantasies.  
  
***in the meantime***  
  
Mario & Luigi: *eating pasta in a little Italian restaurant they found*  
  
Mario: This is gooooood pasta.  
  
Luigi: Just like Momma used to make back at home.  
  
Mario: Ok, lets go see what the others are up to. *both get up and start leaving*  
  
Manager: Hey, did you guys pay yet?  
  
Luigi: Pay..?  
  
Manager: *glare*  
  
Mario: Sure, here you go. *hands the manager a green rupee*  
  
Luigi: Why don't you just use star points?  
  
Mario: *shrug* I got these from Link. You can buy one for 5 bucks.  
  
Manager: Hmmmmmmm.. *looks at the rupee*  
  
Mario: What? You don't accept rupees here?  
  
Manager: No, it's just that this is cubic zirconium.  
  
Mario: What!?!?!?!?!  
  
Luigi: Who'd have thought Link makes counterfeit rupees? And why the hell would you buy one for 5 bucks? It's only worth one.  
  
Mario: Oh shit.  
  
Manager: Seems you got no money. *grin* Now you have to work off you debt!  
  
Luigi & Mario: Shit! *turn around and bolt out the door*  
  
Mario: I don't want to was dishes for 5 hours!  
  
Manager: Hey. were did they go? All I wanted was them to help me in making some more pasta dishes.  
  
Luigi: *points* Hey look! It's Link, Peach, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Samus all being chased but Mounties. or scientists. and is that Nana and Popo riding moose?  
  
Mario: Let's go join them! I still have to kill Link for giving me those counterfeit rupees! *runs over to them*  
  
Luigi: .. *runs after him*  
  
Mario: *runs up to Link* You! You sold me that counterfeit rupee!  
  
Luigi: Mario, control your anger.  
  
Mario: Grrrrrr....  
  
Luigi: Think about pasta!  
  
Mario: *immediately calms down* Mmmmmmm, spaghetti.  
  
Luigi: Have you guys noticed that Nana and Popo are riding moose's too?  
  
Link: Hey, I wonder when they got moose's.  
  
Zelda: Must be re-enforcements..  
  
Yoshi: They're traitors! They sided with the enemy!  
  
***at that moment***  
  
Young Link: *walking around in the Eaton's center* Wow. Luckily, I was smart enough to steal Link's wallet before we came here! Now I can go and buy.. stuff.  
  
Ness: Ya, stuff rocks. Hey! Let's go to that candy store! *runs in with Young Link and they practically buy out the whole store*  
  
Young Link: Wow! It's the House of Knives! Look at those swords, daggers, knives.  
  
Ness: Wow. Look at that baseball bat. *after spending all of Link's hard earned. er made money* Let's go somewhere else.  
  
Young Link: Wow! Lookie! Mounties! *walk over* Hey, s'up?  
  
Mountie: Nothing much, but we got a huge chase going on. *shows them a portable tv and they see the whole very familiar scene*  
  
Young Link: Hey, it's my older self.. And Nana and Popo. What are they doing there?  
  
Mountie: See the toques? They mean they're junior Mounties.  
  
Ness: Sounds like fun.  
  
Young Link: I wanna help screw my older self over! Can we join?  
  
Mountie: Sure. It's nice to see such nice, spirited kids. Here you go. *hands them the junior Mountie toques*  
  
Ness: Can we help catch those guys? We know the other junior Mounties?  
  
Mountie: Sure. *whistles and two moose's run up*  
  
Young Link & Ness: *hop on and ride to join the fun*  
  
Peach: Hey! Is that Young Link. and Ness?  
  
Samus: Hopefully they're here to save us.  
  
Young Link & Ness: *catch up and join into the crowd of Mounties, and they ride up beside Nana and Popo*  
  
Popo: You guys are in the junior Mountie club too?  
  
Young Link: We are since about 5 minutes ago. I love screwing my older self over. I even make counterfeit rupees for him, so everyone gets mad at him!  
  
Pikachu: I wonder what Mako, Nova and Chaos One are doing now..  
  
***at that exact moment***  
  
*Chaos One, Mako, and Nova are at a Sum41 concert*  
  
Mako: Told ya we should check out the Pepsi Taste tour!  
  
Chaos One: *runs to join a mosh pit* Canada rocks! *changes his arms into riot shields to protect his watery self, so he isn't smooshed into a puddle, the wanted poster flies by again*  
  
Mako: Ya, my country rocks!  
  
Nova: Ya, we got free tickets.. And even better, free drinks!!!!! And, I can go into a huge party without getting a mob of people chasing me with pitchforks and torches! *runs over to break dance*  
  
Crowd: Oooooooooooooooooo.. They really got good animatronics these days. Look at that giant break dancing dragon!  
  
Nova: *stops* Who you callin' a robot! *Mako runs over and elbows him in the ribs*  
  
Mako: Don't blow it!  
  
Nova: I mean. yes! I am a robot. *starts dancing again*  
  
Mewtwo: *teleports in*  
  
Mako: What are you going here?  
  
Mewtwo: Um. I was checking to see if.. Game and Watch was here.  
  
Mako: Sure, but why sneak in if you can find the Pepsi Taste Tour and use you psychic powers to find a ticket?  
  
Mewtwo: ... Oh.. Did that. I have to use the bathroom. *runs over and teleports away*  
  
Mako: Wait. But he doesn't use a bathroom..  
  
Mewtwo: *teleports to the PTT* Give me a drink.  
  
Guy: *reaches for a cup*  
  
Mewtwo: Not that cup! That one! *points to a different one*  
  
Guy: *doesn't know which one*  
  
Mewtwo: Idiot. *uses his mind control to make him grab the right cup and get him a drink* Good boy. *poor out the drink and find his ticket* Wow. A ticket. *smirk* big surprise there. *teleports back to the concert*  
  
Mako: *smirk* Welcome back. Why are you staying? Shouldn't you be using your powers to find Game and Watch?  
  
Mewtwo: Ya, I SHOULD be, but as long as I'm here.  
  
Chaos One: *gets carried by the crowd over to where they are* Just let him stay. I'm sure everyone else will find him. *once again, the wanted poster blows by from the shock waves from the blaring music*  
  
***away from the concert***  
  
Bowser: Us evil dudes got to stick together.  
  
Ganondorf: Hey, you wanna see an easy way to pick up chicks?  
  
Bowser: Shouldn't we be look for Game and Watch?  
  
Ganondorf: Ch. Screw him. We're evil, we don't need to follow rules. Now watch this! Chicks love French guys. Find it romantic and crap. *walks up to a bunch of girls* Bonjour.  
  
Girls: Ew!!!! He's from Quebec! *smack him and run away*  
  
Ganondorf: Damn, it always works at home in the States.  
  
Bowser: *rolling on the ground laughing at Ganondorf* Don't you know! Quebec is revolting and it makes them mad!  
  
Ganondorf: *sitting on the ground* Ontario sucks. *both get up and start walking around until they pas a Cathedral*  
  
Priest: *walk out of the church* Dear Lord! It's the Devil and a spawn of Lavos, I mean Satan!  
  
Ganondorf & Bowser: *both stop walking and stare at him*  
  
Ganondorf: I'm not the devil, but I'll take that as a complement.  
  
Priest: I've play Ocarina of Time! You're the devil!  
  
Ganondorf: *feels proud and gets dark flames around him* And now that you guess who I am, I'm going to send you into the deepest depths of Hell----o sir! *sees a bunch of Mounties*  
  
Mountie: That's illegal use of dark magic. And the spikes on your shell are far to pointy and sharp for this peaceful country.  
  
Ganondorf: Aw fuck.  
  
Bowser: I agree. *both run away and meet up with the others, and you know the rest*  
  
Link: There's so many Mounties after us, I think there's about 2-  
  
Bowser: There's only two!  
  
Ganondorf: 2! Let's do kick their asses!  
  
Link: Hey! You didn't let me finish! 2. hundred!  
  
Ganondorf: Aw crap!  
  
Bowser: Damn this heavy shell! And we're going to be running for a while!  
  
***not there***  
  
Marth: *at the entrance of Ontario Place with Roy*  
  
Entrance dude: Hey, are those swords? And what's up with the funky costumes?  
  
Roy: Oh, we're from an alternate universe which is currently at war!  
  
Entrance Dude: You tourists are funny! Oh, wait. You guys must be in costume for the Anime convention. You're Marth and Roy right?  
  
Marth & Roy: *nod*  
  
Entrance Dude: So they did get out letters requesting people from games and animes. Well then, welcome! But you guys still gotta pay.  
  
Marth: *pulls out a gold coin* Here.  
  
Entrance Dude: Wow, is this some kind of new coin?  
  
Roy: Ya, like you Canadians need more coins. It's gold.  
  
Entrance Dude. *grin* Alright, I think that covers the cost. *and they both walk in, hearing screams of "I'm rich!!" from the entrance dude*  
  
Marth & Roy: *start going on rides and checking out the convention* Ontario rocks!  
  
***with our famous "parade"***  
  
Ganondorf: ONTARIO SUCKS!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: Hey look, it's an alley!  
  
Zelda: Let's turn in and loose the spike ball!  
  
Yoshi: Ya, it's a small alley, and it's uphill!  
  
Jigglypuff: And it leads to Ontario Place!  
  
*all run into the alley, except the spike ball magically shrinks in size so it doesn't damage anything and it keep rolling*  
  
Samus: Aw crap!!!  
  
Bowser: That thing is unnatural!  
  
Link: *sees Marth and Roy running just ahead of 10 other Mounties, and one behind them*  
  
Mountie at the back: I'll get you!!!!  
  
Link: Hey! You guys being chased by the Mounties too? What are you being chased for? And why are you so happy?  
  
Marth: *grin* We're not being chased!  
  
Roy: *grin* We're playing tag! *run ups some stairs and goes down a water slide*  
  
Link: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Marth: We're the stars of some anime/game convention! *runs up the same ladder as Roy*  
  
Pichu: Damn! They got all the luck!  
  
Pikachu: I know! *trips and brings Pichu down with him*  
  
Both: Aw crap!!!!  
  
Pichu: Please don't kill us!  
  
Pikachu: Ya! We didn't mean too!  
  
Mountie: Kill you? You guys just need to get a citizenship! We where going to punish you for resisting authority, but all this pointless running seems good enough. And then after, we'll let you in for the anime/game convention at Ontario Place, since you guys are famous characters!  
  
Pikachu & Pichu: SCORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: *no one knows what happened to them after they fell* Poor little troopers..  
  
***in another area***  
  
Dr. Mario: *walking around and he walks into a drugstore* Hey, you guys want some more supplies? It's give you my special vitamins for 5 bucks a piece.  
  
Pharmacist: I'm sorry, we only buy things from companies.  
  
Dr. Mario: But I am a company. Dr. Mario's vitamin pills!  
  
Pharmacist: I think not.  
  
Dr. Mario: Come one.  
  
Pharmacist: *is getting creeped out by the doctor and calls the police, but instead our every loving Mounties come* This guy is creeping me out, please get rid of him?  
  
Mountie: No problem. *looks at Dr. Mario* Hey wait, you're the guy dealing those pills!  
  
Dr. Mario: I wasn't dealing them! I was just giving them away.. In exchange for money.  
  
Mountie: You're going to have to come with us..  
  
Dr. Mario: You'll never take me alive! *runs away meeting up with. you know the routine*  
  
***in a different place***  
  
Fox: Ok, we've been/seen almost everything.  
  
Falco: I got it! let's go to the zoo!  
  
Fox: Why should we go there?  
  
Falco: Why not? So, let's move out!  
  
Fox: I'm the commander here. Move out!  
  
Falco: *grumbles*  
  
*both get into the zoo with no troubles*  
  
Fox: Wowies. Look at all these giraffes!  
  
Falco: And the polar bears!  
  
Fox: And every other Goddamn animal in here. I'm glad I thought of coming here.  
  
Falco: What the hell! It was my idea!  
  
Fox: Shush. It doesn't matter. *both argue past the tiger cage*  
  
Zoo Caretaker: *sees them* Now when did those guys get out of their cages? *grabs a net and walks over to them*  
  
Falco: Why is that guy walking towards us with a net?  
  
Fox: How the hell am I suppose to know!  
  
Zoo Caretaker: Come here little animals. We'll get you back to your cages in no time.  
  
Fox & Falco: ANIMALS!!!!!! We're not animals!  
  
Zoo Caretaker: But you look like animals. He has feathers, and you got fur. You also talk.? Must be some new imports or something.  
  
Falco: You don't get it. We're not from earth.  
  
Zoo Caretaker: Sure sure. Hey, why am I talking to animals?  
  
Fox: Cuz we're talking to you, moron.  
  
Falco: This is too gay, let's go. *both turn around and leave, with the zoo keeper mumbling to himself about walking, talking animals*  
  
Fox: We'll, haven't seen old school anywhere around here. *clicks a button on his watch and when they exit the zoo, their airships are waiting for them*  
  
Falco: Good idea, I don't feel like walking anymore. *walk up to their airships and see a Mountie towing away their ships*  
  
Fox: What the hell are you doing?!?!?!?!  
  
Mountie: Your parked in a no parking zone, so we're towing your ships away.  
  
Falco: My God, this is so gay.  
  
Fox: Geez. *clicks a button and turns on autopilot and both ships fly back to wherever they came from*  
  
Mountie: What! Get those ships back! They have to be towed.  
  
Falco: No.  
  
Mountie: What!  
  
Fox: We said no.  
  
Mountie: Alright. I'm taking you in then.  
  
Falco: Only if you can catch us old man! *both take off into a sprint with the Mountie chasing after them and. yada, yada, yada*  
  
Kirby: *walking by along with Pikachu, Pichu, and a squad of fans*  
  
Bowser: Hey! How come the creampuff and co. aren't being chased?  
  
Kirby: *pulls out a passport* I'm Canadian. And on my way to see a baseball game!  
  
Pikachu: Yup. We're gonna watch the Blue Jays loose their 19th game in a row! This is great.  
  
Kirby: And all these girls are buying us food, drinks, ice cream, and even the tickets! I love this place!  
  
Pichu: Being an adorable anime/game star is great! All the girls marvel at our cuteness!  
  
Kirby: See ya around, you non-Canadian losers! *walks off with Pichu, Pikachu, and an army of adoring fangirls*  
  
Link: Some guys get all the luck.  
  
***away (were running out of synonyms)***  
  
Captain Falcon: Wow, Canada's so pretty! *walks past a landfill*  
  
DK: Here funny smells it.  
  
Captain Falcon: That's cuz of the oxygengen. *good to see he retained anything from being smart*  
  
DK: Armor like look boxes cardboard silver. *read it backwards*  
  
Captain Falcon: Hey look at this place, it's big! And it has big security. *walk into the building, which turns out to be a jail*  
  
DK: Too here funny smells it.  
  
Captain Falcon: Lookie here at this room! It's even got bars on the door for protection! *they both walk inside and close the door*  
  
Security Guard: How did you guys get the lock open! *locks it again*  
  
DK: Crap.  
  
Captain Falcon: It's nice in here! *looks at the cardboard bed, pee stained, broken toilet, and tiny cell*  
  
***back with the rest***  
  
Link: *starts making fun of Mario again for buying fake rupees*  
  
Mario: *getting really mad*  
  
Luigi: Mario! Don't get mad or else you'll-  
  
Mario: KAMIKAZE!!!!!!!!!!! *full blown tackles Link to the ground, effectively tripping everyone and the Mounties catch up and bring them all to jail*  
  
***in the jail cell***  
  
Link: No fair! How come you guys aren't in jail!  
  
Zelda: We weren't being chased in the first place.  
  
Peach: Ya! We did nothing wrong.  
  
Jigglypuff: We were in it for the exercise! That was a nice run, and it let us see almost all of Toronto!  
  
Captain Falcon: *watching TV with DK, when they were let out when they realized they accidentally got locked in*  
  
DK: *watching TV, glad to be out of the cell, where everyone is now squished into*  
  
Young Link: *passed out on a chair from lake of oxygen since he was laughing so hard at his Links misfortune*  
  
Falco & Fox: *laying on the cheap beds in the cell trying to get some sleep*  
  
Fox: Hey moron! Don't sit there! That's my leg!  
  
Samus: Geez, calm down. There's no where else to sit.  
  
Fox: but don't sit on my leg!  
  
Samus: Then move it!  
  
Security Guard: Mario and Luigi can leave.  
  
Luigi: Why? I'd rather stay here then wash dishes for the rest of my life!  
  
Security Guard: The owner only wants you to help him make enough pasta to cover what you ate plus a bit more.  
  
Mario: Ok! *run to the restaurant and come back a little later after make about 30 dishes. and eating 4 of them*  
  
***after the concert at about 11pm***  
  
Mako: Hey, I wonder where everyone else is?  
  
Mewtwo: In jail.  
  
Nova: Jail!  
  
Chaos One: I guess it's what we get for leaving them alone all day.  
  
Nova: That's it, next time we're tying them all together and dragging them around!  
  
Mewtwo: *teleports them all to the jail*  
  
Mako: Hey, how come not all of you are in jail?  
  
Zelda: Me, Peach, and Jigglypuff were only running with them for exercise.  
  
Marth: Me and Roy went to an anime/game convention at Ontario Place and stayed there all day.  
  
Roy: Yup, it was great! And we knew everyone was here since it's all over the radio, with what happened and all.  
  
Nana: Me, Popo, Young Link, and Ness were trying to catch them the whole time.  
  
Young Link: Ya! We're junior Mounties!  
  
Mako: Damn, I should have gone too! I'm a senior Mountie!  
  
Nova: *snicker*  
  
Mako: Shut up! *whacks him in the head*  
  
Yoshi: I somehow got away from those crazy scientists.. Thank God. Lost them somewhere around Sky Dome I think.  
  
Kirby: Speaking of Sky Dome!  
  
Pichu: It was so much fun!  
  
Pikachu: The Jays were loosing 13-0, in the first inning! *laughs*  
  
Ganondorf: And we're all stuck in here..  
  
Bowser: Ontario sucks.  
  
Ganondorf: Now that I think about it, I think I hate every gosh darn province and territory in our country. I hate Newfoundland cuz they talk so weird, And Prince Edward Island is, too small. Nova Scotia's dumb cuz it's the name of a Bank, New Brunswick doesn't have a good mall, Quebec is revolting and it makes me mad,  
  
Bowser: Ontario sucks, Ontario sucks. Manitoba's population density is 1.9 people per square kilometer, is that's stupid? Saskatchewan is boring and the people are old, And as for the territories, they're too cold! And the only really good thing about the province of British Columbia is that it's right next to us.  
  
Ganondorf: Cuz Alberta-a-a-a-a doesn't suck. But Calgary does.  
  
Bowser: Ok, lets fix those last to lines to make fun of it. Cuz Alberta-a-a-a-a, also sucks. Because Calgary does.  
  
Mako: That's nice. But what you're telling me is no one found Game and Watch.  
  
Dr. Mario: Game and Watch? Oh ya, guess most of us forgot about him.. Oops.  
  
Kirby: *waving his arms* Wait! I found a note! It says 'To find me, you must find clues. You will know the item is a clue if my little mini Game and Watch symbol is on it. They will be scattered all over Toronto. Good luck suckers'  
  
Nova: Looks like Kirby is the only reliable one here.  
  
Pichu: Naw, the note smacked him in the face half way through the game.  
  
Mako: But he did find it, well, I guess I'll bail you all out, and tomorrow we're going to find these clues.  
  
Chaos One: this sounds like a cheap rip off of Blues Clues.  
  
Captain Falcon: Blues Clues! I love that show!  
  
Mako: Sadly. so do I.. *all stare at Mako funny*  
  
********************  
  
Mako: Another chapter done. Once again, sorry about the delay. And we kinda got lazy at the end, but guys all know what happens anyways. It just wasn't funny anymore.  
  
Nova: Yup, and this is not meant to offend anyone, we just love making fun of stuff.  
  
Mako: Ya, last time it was the States, now it's Canada. Don't worry, we make fun of ourselves even more then we make fun of everything around us.  
  
Nova: We just don't write it in to make us seem better! *grin*  
  
Mako: Anyways, hopefully the next chappie will be up sooner, since we're not going traveling anywhere for a little while.  
  
Nova: Oh ya, we don't own Smash Bros, or the Canada Sucks song by the Arrogant Worms, but we do own every unnamed extra person. Oh ya. And we own Nana, Popo, and Kirby, Pichu, and Pikachu since they are officially Canadian. *grin* 


	10. Game and Watch Clues

Mako: Welcome back to another episode of Melee Trap!  
  
Nova: We really need a better and more interesting title.  
  
Mako: So, what should it be?  
  
Nova: Too lazy to think.  
  
Mako: Exactly. And I thought of this one in about 2 seconds when I realized we need a catchy title. And sorry this came out so late. Anyways, here comes the next chappie.  
  
****************  
  
Mako: *walks out with a paper bad on her head*  
  
Nova: Take that LCBO bag off.  
  
Mako: Never! My hair is short!  
  
Nova: It's just like a centimeter shorter.  
  
Mako: Never say that again! *charges at him with a rolling pin, trips, and does a face plant er bag plant*  
  
Chaos One: Hahahahahahahahaha! Nice job Mako, you just did a bag plant!  
  
Mako: I really need to make some eye holes. *cuts out eye holes careful not to poke her eyes out* Well, I guess we better find Game and Watch, so we can start playing more 'games.' Hee hee hee. *pulls out a notebook*  
  
Captain Falcon: Blues Clues, I'm so excited!  
  
Chaos One: *looking around notices a paper.*  
  
Mako: .. Let's go. *start walking around Toronto and everyone is tied together like Nova promised, except some of them*  
  
Link: Why am I seeing a pattern here?  
  
Marth: Must be getting hurt by Nova is good luck!  
  
Samus: What about the feline? He was beat up by the water freak.  
  
Mewtwo: Nova stepped on me afterwards.  
  
Peach: That explains it. Then why-  
  
Nova: We aren't allowed to tie up Canadian citizens like a pack of five year olds on a school trip.  
  
Nana: *grin*  
  
Zelda: So, how exactly are we going to know where to go?  
  
Nova: Beats the hell outta me.  
  
Luigi: Hey Nova, what's the smudge on your wing?  
  
Nova: Smudge! Where? Mako!!!! Get it off!!  
  
Mako: Ok. *starts trying to rub it off* Hey! It's not coming off!  
  
Chaos One: You need to use water. *tries to get it off* I can't get it off either.  
  
Nova: No! My beautiful wing is soiled forever! Tainted with an unholy mark! Hey wait. can I see?  
  
Mako: Go ahead. It's your wing.  
  
Nova: *looks at the smudge* Why the hell does it look like Mr. old school?  
  
Mako: *runs up to see it* Must be a clue! I'll get my handy dandy notebook! *notebook appears in her hand with a pencil*  
  
Nova: *sweatbubble* Why are you using your sketchbook.?  
  
Mako: Couldn't find anything else on short notice. *scribbles down a cheap picture of Nova's wing* Okay.. Now what?  
  
Chaos One: We wander around until our legs fall off.  
  
Nova: But I don't want my legs to fall off. I'm kinda attached to them.  
  
Ness: But you can fly.  
  
Ganondorf: Ya my dragon hommie, you're job is to pick up our legs when they fall off.  
  
Nova: Great. at least I'll have a nice snack. Mmmmmmmmm, legs.  
  
Mako: Nova, you're sick.  
  
Samus: Is it just me or is it kinda windy outside today. *piece of paper floats by and smacks Chaos One right in the face*  
  
Chaos One: *peals the paper off his face* Stupid piece of paper! *crumples it up and throws it as far as he can and in mid air it unfolds into a perfect piece of paper again*  
  
Zelda: that denies the laws of physics.  
  
Kirby: What's the law of physics? .. Can I eat it?  
  
Bowser: Sure, you can eat a text book any day.  
  
Kirby: Really? Wow. paper is funny.  
  
Link: This is getting horribly disturbing. I don't think I'll ever be able to follow his eating patterns. Anyways, do you have any idea where the hell we're going?  
  
Mako: We're following Nova. He pick up Game and Watch's scent from anywhere. Hey, *looks around* where is he anyways?  
  
Chaos One: Maybe he went to work.  
  
Young Link: Wow. he works? I thought he was a lazy ass trash disposal.  
  
Mako: *shrug*  
  
******************  
  
G&W: Hee hee ha ha ha hee ha ha hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha hee *gasp* ha. They'll never find me in my secret lair! But if they do, I'll kill them! General Apricot!  
  
General Apricot: *roll in* Yes sir.  
  
G&W: Go and kill them my fruity assistant! Little do they know I have an assassin sent after them! They don't have a blues clue where I am! Oh, and before you go, I must brand you sine you are a clue.  
  
******************  
  
Mario: *gets hit in the head by an apricot* What the hell! Who threw a fruit at me!  
  
Luigi: *pick up the apricot* And why is a toothpick stuck in it?  
  
Dr. Mario: And why does it have a Game and Watch symbol on it.  
  
Mako: A clue! *whips out a pencil and starts drawing the apricot*  
  
Apricot: *evil laughter*  
  
Link: Why is it laughing?  
  
Jigglypuff: *running around in circles* Kill it kill it kill it kill it kill it!  
  
Apricot: I don't like annoying noises! *lunges at Jigglypuff and tries to stab her with a diamond edge toothpick and starts poking her*  
  
Jigglypuff: OW!!!!  
  
Pichu: *grabs it and chucks it away*  
  
Mako: *finishes drawing and stabs the apricot with the pencil*  
  
Apricot: *dies*  
  
Peach: That was. disturbing.  
  
Chaos One: Hey! Don't steal Nova's line.  
  
Mako: How weird, he sent an apricot assassin.. Damn he needs to hire better help. Damn, I need better help.. *grumbling* Where the hell is that little bastard anyways. I thought he'd come down and eat it instead of having me sacrifice my pencil..  
  
Nova: *flies down and eats the apricot* Mmmmmmm, assassiny. *thinks for a sec* According to it's taste, this was an apricot assassin, mutated by Game and Watch, and sent to kill us all using a ..toothpick, with a diamond edge.  
  
Popo: That's not all. He was also a clue.  
  
Nova: Don't interrupt. I'm not done yet, shut up. And he was also a clue.  
  
Popo: Wow. I never knew you could tell that it was a clue by tasting it.  
  
Nova: Ya, the clue was branded on, and I also saw it.  
  
Nana: o.o What the hell.  
  
Nova: The brand tastes like burning.  
  
Nana: O.O You are not normal..  
  
Mako: *pats Nova's shoulder* I feel your pain. *pat, pat*  
  
Nova: *sniff* Hey, where did Fox and Falco go? And how did they escape so easily? We really shouldn't let the Junior Mounties practice tying they're knots on them.  
  
*Fox and Falco are laying on a hill watching the clouds*  
  
Fox: That cloud looks like a cotton ball.  
  
Falco: *points to another cloud* And that one looks like an Arwing, being blown up.  
  
Fox: And that one looks like a cotton ball..  
  
Falco: That one's a mutated whale with 2 tails.  
  
Fox: Wow, and look, another cotton ball!  
  
Falco: -.- Man, you are so unoriginal.  
  
Little Kid: *walks up to them* Are you Fox McCloud?  
  
Fox: Ya.  
  
Little Kid: And are you Falco Lombardi?  
  
Falco: Ya.  
  
Little Kid: You guy are lying! They're not real! *kicks Fox in the gut and Fox rolls down the hill and ends up on the road*  
  
Fox: *rolls down and ends up on his back in a perfectly relaxed position*  
  
Falco: *joins him in a couple seconds, also equally relaxed*  
  
Fox: We should get off the road before a car hits us.  
  
Falco: Ya. *they both roll up onto the sidewalk, and a car narrowly misses them*  
  
Fox: Wow, a kite!  
  
Falco: Finally you see something else in the clouds then a cotton ball.  
  
Fox: No, they're all still cotton balls, but I see a kite that looks like Game and Watch.  
  
Falco: Think it's a clue?  
  
Fox: Probably.  
  
Falco: Shouldn't we tell them that we found a clue?  
  
Fox: Naw, let them find it themselves.  
  
Mako: *pops up behind them* Hey, you guys must have found the next clue! Good work!  
  
Falco: How the hell did she find us and get here so fast?  
  
Fox: Beats the hell outta me.  
  
Mako: *scribbles a cheap picture of a kite* Ok, we have three clues, so we should be able to find him now! But these clues don't fit together at all.. Damn it! they always fit together in the show!  
  
Mewtwo: *notices a note stuck to a tree* Hm, this note says that we need to find 11 clues..  
  
Mako: WHAT!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrr.. I'm gonna practice origami when I find that little bastard.  
  
G&W: *flies by above them on a breeze* If my assassin can't kill them, I will! *pulls out Excalibur, but a seagull smacks into him and he drops it* Damn, now I have to find a new sword. *floats away*  
  
*the sword falls to the ground and gets stuck in a crack in the sidewalk*  
  
Marth: Oh look! I new sword!  
  
Young Link: Damn! It might be my Great Faerie sword! I haven't seen it since Link stole it. *glares at Link*  
  
Link: Hey, I don't have it. I accidentally dropped it off the arena one time and never saw it again.  
  
Roy: Marth, as much as I love you, that sword is mine!  
  
*all four swordsmen lunge at the sword*  
  
Mako: Wait! *steps in front of it* It's another clue! How convenient! And plus, it's Excalibur, only the King of England call pull it out of the stone.  
  
Zelda: But it's asphalt.  
  
Chaos One: *shrug* Close enough.  
  
Link: .. It's mine!  
  
Samus: But you live in Hyrule, plus do you even know where England is?  
  
Link: .. Ya I do! It's just the to right of here!  
  
Samus: Actually, that's the direction to Russia..  
  
Link: Dammit!  
  
Captain Falcon: *walking by and he trips over the sword, and the sword fall out of the crack* Wow, that almost hit my head.  
  
Mako: That would have been bad. I don't want any character death. yet.  
  
Nova: Naw, according to my probing, they're no vital organs in there.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Nova: According to my calculations, there is a millionth of a chance to hit his brain, since it's the size of a pea.  
  
Captain Falcon: Hee hee! Peeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova: . see what I mean. Besides, he's kinda like a jellyfish, his brain is spread out all over his body, nerve endings. Except they're damaged because off all the fighting.  
  
Mako: I say you're next project should be to get him a brain.. We'll make him smart one day. Now lets move out troops!  
  
****************** *later. much, much later*  
  
Pikachu: Chhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu.... I'm tired.  
  
Yoshi: And hungry..  
  
Pichu: And thirsty...  
  
Bowser: And we're stuck with this idiot.  
  
Captain Falcon: *laughing* pee pee!  
  
Mako: I guess we can stop.  
  
Kirby: We must have circles the city 3 times by now!  
  
Jigglypuff: Actually, it was 4..  
  
Captain Falcon: I'm thirsty. I want Bibo fruit punch.  
  
Johnny Orange: *falls off a building in front of them, gets up and starts running around in circles* Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo...  
  
G&W: *Game and Watches voice is coming from a set of headphones on his head* no! Stop running around in circles!  
  
Johnny Orange: *stops running around but keeps chanting* Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo..  
  
G&W: Now, get out a knife.  
  
Johnny Orange: *pulls out a straw*  
  
G&W: Close enough. now kill!!  
  
Johnny Orange: *about to kill himself*  
  
G&W: No! Stop! Kill them, not yourself!  
  
Johnny Orange: *stops almost killing himself* Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo, Bibo.  
  
G&W: Now, kill the Smashers.  
  
Johnny Orange: *runs into a scrap yard and starts killing a crane*  
  
G&W: No you moron!  
  
Johnny Orange: *the crane starts spinning out of control and swings a car towards the Smashers, but the chains snaps and the car lands right in front of them, but Game and Watch doesn't know since he's looking through a camera in the oranges shades*  
  
G&W: Good work! Now check the remains and steal they're money!  
  
Johnny Orange: *starts running towards the Smashers, but the chain smacks him and he flies through a chain fence and gets diced*  
  
G&W: Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo! Foiled again!  
  
Everyone else: O.o *sweatbubble* That was the weirdest thing I ever saw.  
  
Johnny Orange: *melts and forms a puddle shaped like an orange Game and Watch symbol*  
  
Mako: I guess the colour orange is our next clue. *makes a giant orange scribble on the next page*  
  
Zelda: What is with Game and Watch and evil fruit minions?  
  
Nova: I guess it's the only thing that will listen to a 2D character.  
  
Chaos One: *sees a piece of paper float by* Evil sheet of paper! *starts chasing it around and eventually catches it*  
  
*note: The next one is hard, but think of what is not in Canada*  
  
Chaos One: Why the hell is he giving us a hint!  
  
Ganondorf: I think he's drunk.  
  
***flash to Game and Watch***  
  
G&W: I just *hic* love Molsen Canadian! *falls down a flight of stairs*  
  
***back to the Smashers***  
  
Nova: Hm... how about nukes?  
  
DK: Mean you bomb nuclear? *when he says nuclear bomb, and little Game and Watch clue flashes above him*  
  
Nova: He's not that special! All he did was say nuclear bomb! *once again the symbol flashes above Nova*  
  
Mako: So, our next clue is nuclear bomb! *symbol flashes above her and she draws a mushroom cloud with a little missile under it*  
  
***later***  
  
Chaos One: Why the hell can't he give us a hint with this clue too! I'm so tired!  
  
****meanwhile****  
  
G&W: *asleep at the bottom of a set of stairs*  
  
*back to them*  
  
Mako: We might at least pack it in the night. *walk up to the nearest hotel* But we don't have money. *starts walking into an alley* Looks like we're living like homeless bums.  
  
Nova: I have money!  
  
Mako: .. How come you have money?  
  
Nova: I was at work dummy. *all go in and order a room* Damn, I can only get one room..  
  
*in their one tiny hotel room*  
  
Mako: I call bed!  
  
Kirby: I call sleeping on the TV!  
  
Chaos One: Bathtub!  
  
Zelda: Couch.  
  
Pichu: I call Game and Watch!  
  
Everyone: What! *look at Game and Watch pretending to be a rug*  
  
G&W: Um. *jumps out the window*  
  
Pichu: Um. cupboard!  
  
Nova: I call portal to me secret bedroom!  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Nova: *puts a box on the ground, which expands to a huge door leading to a giant bedroom*  
  
Everyone: .. *sweatbubble*  
  
Nova: Bye! *steps through the door and it disappears*  
  
*after every possible sleeping place was called and even one that's not.*  
  
Pikachu: *hanging from a coat hanger*  
  
Mako: I said no character death! *looks and it's only a Pikachu bag*  
  
*everyone wakes up*  
  
Mako: Where's Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: *crawls out of the Pikachu bag*  
  
Nova: *comes out of the door to his bedroom with a nightcap on* That was a nice sleep. *yawn* Best sleep in a while. It's hard running around probing people at night.  
  
Mako: *nudges him* Shut up about the probing! Anyways, I got the bed after all, but I have to share it with about 7 other people..  
  
Nova: Should have come to my place, got lotsa extra bedrooms.  
  
Everyone: *angry* Now you tell us!  
  
Nova: *shrug* Come in and I'll show you around.  
  
*everyone walk into the dimensional transporter*  
  
Nova: And to your right *points to the left* you will see nothing because you're suppose to look to the right.  
  
Roy: Why did you point to the left then?  
  
Chaos One: You always like playing mind games, don't you?  
  
Nova: Yup ^-^ Anyways, over there is my bed *giant quadruple king size bed* And there are the guest rooms *17 doors are seen* And there is the couch *giant couch which everyone jumps on*  
  
Link: I think I'm sitting on something. *pulls out a remote* Cool, lets see what's on. *turns on the TV and it's on a news station*  
  
News Anchor: There appears to be a giant, stationary black cloud hovering over the town of Toronto today. We are expecting a 45% chance of rain, and heavy cloud coverage. Now lets see some satellite pictures of this odd cloud. *dramatic music comes on*  
  
Mako: Hey. Where's the music come from?  
  
Fox: *turns off the other TV which has Apollo 13 playing* I dunno. *innocent shrug* All that was on TV other then the news was this movie.  
  
Falco: We ARE at the Apollo 13 hotel after all.  
  
*anyways, the TV the screen fades and shows an upper view of Toronto, above which a giant cloud is floating shaped like our favorite missing Smasher*  
  
Ness: Does that make this city a clue?  
  
Mako: Good boy. *hands him a cookie*  
  
*everyone else glare enviously at Ness and the cookie which Mako writes TORONTO in her handy dandy sketchbook*  
  
Nova: Someone turn off that TV.  
  
Popo: Is it off.  
  
Nova: *looks back* But it's still on.  
  
Popo: It is on.  
  
Nova: *smacks him in the head, whistles and Robo Chief comes and turns it off* Now, on with the tour. Here are our closets. We decided to split the closets, since there are 9, the three of us *points to himself, Mako, and Chaos One* All get 3 each. Mako has clothes in her closets, and Chaos One puts all his teddy bears in the closets-  
  
Chaos One: You promised not to tell anyone!  
  
Nova: Ooppsies. Anyways, me, only having a phoenix doll, a turtle companion, and a tie and night cap, I just put my tie and cap in a drawer, and I keep my phoenix on my bed, and Turdy stays in a closet. But don't open the door.  
  
Young Link: *opens the door, tons of water spills out drenching him*  
  
Nova: Ya, Turdy likes his swimming pool.. Turdy! I told you not to do that!  
  
Turdy: *climbs out of Young Links hat* Ooppsies.  
  
Nova: Ya, so I have extra closets. I keep an Elvis impersonator in one. I call him, Closet Elvis! *pushes a button and the door opens revealing a guy in an Elvis suit* Hey Closet Elvis.  
  
Closet Elvis: Hello, hello.  
  
Marth: All great, almighty and all knowing Closet Elvis. Where is Game and Watch!  
  
Closet Elvis: You, know the busy bee searches all day for a pollinated flower because it has not checked all the flowers.  
  
Ganondorf: What's that suppose to mean closet hommie?  
  
Closet Elvis: I dunno, I thought it sounded cool.  
  
Nova: Anyways *door slowly closes*  
  
Closet Elvis: *slowly disappearing from view* No! My adoring fans! Tell all the people out there that-  
  
Nova: *pushes another button and the door goes into fast forward and automatically closes* Enough of him.  
  
Mako: *lying on a bed* Got anything interesting here? I've seen him 2,347,132,670 times.  
  
Nova: Actually ya! I didn't want to tell you this but. ever wonder why Glorfindel wasn't in Lord of the Rings? *pushes a button and open a closet*  
  
Everyone: ???? There's nothing in there?  
  
Nova: Damn, wrong closet. *opens another one and lo and behold! There is our favorite elf Glorfindel*  
  
Mako: Glorfindel!!!!!! *tries to glomp him but hits an invisible barrier and sort of slowly slides down it while Glorfindel slowly backs away*  
  
Nova: Anyways, here the birthday present I forgot to give you.  
  
Mako: *squeals* I own and elf! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Eh Nova, how'd you catch him anyways?  
  
Nova: Easy, I used to live in Middle earth.  
  
Zelda: But I thought you lived on the moon?  
  
Nova: Key word, USED to live.  
  
Mako: As ecstatically happy as I am, it would have been cool if he was in the movie. Now anyone who hasn't read the book has no idea who Glorfindel is, meaning half the population don't know about him!  
  
Nana: That's all fine and dandy. but-  
  
Everyone: ..Who's Glorfindel???  
  
Mako: See?  
  
Glorfindel: Great. I get torn from my home and now on one remembers who I am.  
  
Mako: You're in the book, be happy.  
  
Glorfindel: No. I'm anti-happy.  
  
Mako: I said be happy.  
  
Glorfindel: I will remain anti-happy until you let me out!  
  
Mako: Fine! *lets him out*  
  
Glorfindel: Yay! I'm free! I'm free! Rivendell here I come!  
  
Nova: *puts a leash on him and gives the leash to Mako*  
  
Glorfindel: Damn.  
  
Mako: Yay! But my mommy said if you really love someone you can let them go.  
  
Glorfindel: *perks up*  
  
Mako: But I never liked my mommy anyways! So hah! You're stuck here elf boy!  
  
Glorfindel: *grumbles and looks at Nova* Damn you stupid dragon. *pulls out an Elven slingshots and shots an acorn at Nova*  
  
Nova: No! Food is being wasted! *but somehow a Game and Watch symbol pops up in front of it and gets infused with it*  
  
Peach: A clue?  
  
Mako: *nods while drawing* Hey, Glorfindel, how did you get a slingshot? I thought the only elf who used a slingshot was Young Link over here?  
  
Glorfindel: *sniffle* He *points at Nova* took my bow and arrows. They where a present from the Lady of the Golden Woods.. *sniffle*  
  
Mako: Aw, poor guy. *shoves him back in the closet and slams the door shut* Ok, lets get moving! More clues are out there waiting for us!  
  
***outside in the streets later***  
  
Bowser: Dude, this bites.  
  
Roy: Hell ya. I swear when we find that stupid Game and Watch I'm gonna skewer him with my sword!  
  
Marth: Not unless I beat you to it.  
  
Mewtwo: *sigh* I say it's better if we leave that nitwit wherever the hell he is and go home. My feet are killing me.  
  
Samus: You're the one who's got it easy! You've been floating the whole time!  
  
Mewtwo: You think it's easy maintaining such focus so that I am able to levitate for such periods of time?  
  
Samus: Ya.  
  
Kirby: And Samus, you got that funky suit on, it's probably on cruise control or something!  
  
Jigglypuff: Well you've been flying most of the time!  
  
Luigi: And so have you!  
  
Zelda: Look, we're all tired. So just stop arguing!  
  
Link: Ya! What she said!  
  
Chaos One: Ya! All you people are *trips over Game and Watch* Bastard! He punched my right leg, and left this little spot on it... that looks exactly like a mini G&W.. Hey wait a sec! This is one of those clues I've heard so much about!  
  
Mako: Yep. *tosses him a bag of cookies*  
  
Ness: *sniff* I only got one.  
  
Everyone else: *sniffle* And we didn't get any.  
  
Mako: He's more important then you! And now it's time for our handy dandy, super duper, trusty rusty, sunny funny, sandy dandy, twirly whirly, candy dandy-  
  
Pikachu: Shut up. Just shut up.  
  
Mako: I couldn't think of any more anyways.. Note- I mean - sketchbook! *doodle, doodle*  
  
DK: Go we must.  
  
Mario: Are we almost done yet?  
  
Mako: Hopefully. I'm going to run out of pages soon. -.-  
  
Nova: Quiet Mako, we have to go look for Game and Watch. *paper floats by*  
  
Chaos One: *charges at the paper with spears* Stupid piece of paper!!!! *makes a hole through it and crumples it up and chucks it over his shoulder.. Only to have it unravel and somehow heal itself in mid air* AAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa*gasp*AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa aaHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Nova: I think he need phyciatric help.. *pulls out an inkblot card from now where* Ok Chaos One. What do you see?  
  
Chaos One: A clue!  
  
Nova: A clue? I think he need more help than we first thought!  
  
Dr. Mario: But. Game and Watch really is in the inkblot.  
  
Ganondorf: Not you too my hommie!  
  
Pichu: No really! There is!  
  
Mako: Everyone's insane! *runs around in pointless circles bumping into things*  
  
Popo: And she's included..  
  
Nova: *sticks out his fist, Mako runs into it and clotheslines herself, and falls down while Nova grabs the notebook and draws a crappy inkblot, he DOES have claws after all.. And he's a pretty crappy drawer, but that's beside the point. And the he drops it onto Mako's face*  
  
Mako: @.@ *swirley eyes*  
  
Nova: *breathes a little fire on her*  
  
Mako: *instantly gets up* I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! *starts running in circle*  
  
Nana: Um. aren't you suppose to stop drop and roll when you're on fire?  
  
Mako: *stops to think meanwhile flames are slowly devouring her jacket* Hmmmmmm..  
  
Nova: *picks her up* Stop. *drops he on the ground* Drop. *kicks her away and she rolls away* Roll.  
  
Mako: *delirious* But I dun wanna go ta skool mommie...  
  
Peach: Here, I'll make you some bacon. *burns the bacon on a grill which mysteriously appears* Here Mako!  
  
Mako: *sniffs and instantly wakes up* Aw God! What's that shit!  
  
Nova: That is some anti-happy bacon. Anyways, I've been wanting to go to the Toronto Zoo for quiet some time. I've never had rhino before *licks his lips*  
  
Young Link: Oh, you're such a kidder?  
  
Nova: *confused* Who says I'm kidding?  
  
Bowser: You disgust me. Elephants are much better.  
  
Nova: Ya, I know, but I've never had rhino..  
  
Bowser: Trust me, ya ain't missin out on anything.  
  
***when they finally get to the zoo***  
  
Nova: *waddles straight over to the rhinos*  
  
Bowser: *waddles over to the elephants*  
  
Both: *stare hungrily at the animals, then start prancing around together to different animal exhibits*  
  
Everyone else: -.- *sweatdrop*  
  
Roy: The tigers are purdy.  
  
Link: I like the lions.  
  
Young Link: *laughing* Hee hee hee! The chimpanzees have funny coloured asses! And that one has a birth mark that looks just like a clue!  
  
Chaos One: That's not a clue but that it! *points to a cage full of orangutan* Mako.  
  
Mako: Already on it! *scribble scribble* We got all three - I mean 11 clues!  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Mako: Ok, where the fuck could G&W be with these clues. Left wing of Nova, an Apricot, a Kite, Excalibur, an Orange *snicker*, a Nuclear bomb, Toronto, an Acorn, Right foot of Chaos One, an Inkblot, and an Orangutan.  
  
Chaos One: I wonder.. *paper floats bye* Stupid piece of-  
  
Nova: *garbs him by the neck* Don't wreak the piece of paper. It's amazing! It can regenerate itself! *grabs it and face faults* Uh Chaos One. did you ever bother to READ the paper?  
  
Chaos One: No, I was blinded by an unexplained anger.  
  
Nova: Because right here it says that Game and Watch is a wanted criminal for possession of weapons, for being a weapon.. Paper cuts? For resisting arrest, for arresting a police officer..? For trying to become the new Nintendo mascot-  
  
Mario: What!!!! He can't take my place! I'm going to kill him!  
  
Nova: Please take a number. You'll have to get in line.  
  
Mario: * number 324234* Grreeaaaat...  
  
Nova: Anyhoo, here it says he was last seen in Lake Ontario. Damn. We did all that for nothing. But I still have no idea what any of those clues have to do with Lake Ontario..  
  
G&W: *pops in* It's quiet simple. The first letter of every clue spells LAKE ONTARIO. See? Left wing of Nova Apricot Kite Excalibur  
  
Orange Nuclear bomb Toronto Acorn Right foot of Chaos One Inkblot Orangutan  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh... Get him!!! *got a giant sport hump onto of Game and watch to make sure he doesn't get away*  
  
G&W: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! *slips out from the pile and runs away*  
  
Nova: *sitting down on a corner* Ok, according to me calculations, he should be running by right now. *holds out a paper shredder*  
  
G&W: *running away looking behind him running* You'll never catch me cuz I'm the ginger bread man! *runs into the shredder*  
  
Nova: *cover in black confetti* ... *grabs all the pieces and the mold back into Game and Watch* That was. odd.  
  
Mako: *gets up and dusts herself off* But then again, with all we've seen here.. *grabs Game and Watch* And YOU my friend (not) and not leaving anywhere. And to make sure, it's time for Game-a-gami! This is when we fold you into cute little shapes to make sure you don't go anywhere!  
  
G&W: Meep!  
  
Mako: *tries to fold him into a swan, fails miserably so he turns into a crumbles ball* FINALLY we can go home!  
  
Everyone: Whoo hoo!  
  
Mako: To the cage!  
  
Everyone: .. *crickets chirp*  
  
Mako: ... *teleports them all back* Ok, now that that's finally done, lets go to sleep. *everyone slowly drag themselves back to bed, most miserably failing due to cramps*  
  
********************  
  
Mako: My God it's finally done!  
  
Nova: Sorry it took so long to get up, our parents cancelled the net for 2 months..  
  
Mako: Big fight, don't ask. And we finally got it back.  
  
Nova: And, the next chappie will for sure be up much sooner. And for those of you who don't know what Bibo is, it's an incredibly gay fruit punch drink that they totally over commercialize on YTV in Canada.  
  
Mako: And we'll give you you're cameo Segekihei, as soon as we type up the chapter! We're gonna put you into the chapter after the next one, we're FINALLY going to do real life battleship! But we got one chapter to do before that one.. Stay tuned to find out! 


End file.
